


Ichigo Kurosaki and the Soul of Hogwarts

by obsessionofcookies



Series: Ichigo Kurosaki and his Journey at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts AU, Ichiruki, M/M, Rivalry, Young, ginran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 76,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionofcookies/pseuds/obsessionofcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki never realized how long he’s been able to use magic, he was far too young to ever understand that he did. But after a sudden traumatic event, he finds himself being told of his magical abilities - Ichigo is a wizard. His Father tells him he is accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ichigo forms friendships, rivalry and learns lessons he would never have if he stayed in Karakura. Join Ichigo in his adventure in learning on who he really is and what exactly may come to be in his future. Several pairings, slow developments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> For now I hope you enjoy this, I read the Harry Potter Series a LONG time ago but I recently read a Harry Potter story for another anime and I loved it! This is going to be a slow story - and most pairings will be hinted because most of the characters are only like 11 years old - and well not thinking of romance! This story would end in the first year they have. So most of these ships won’t come until the other stories are written.  
> hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I'm also thinking of featuring one or two character's wand type in the notes for each chapter. but I'm not certain yet!
> 
> thoughts and book names are italicized  
> stuff someone reads is bolded

Ichigo Kurosaki first began exhibiting his magical abilities when he was around 5 years old. He obviously didn't realize it at the time, but when his action figures began flying around the house or when food Ichigo didn't like to eat for lunch suddenly exploded in his teacher's face - he showed to his parents he was definitely gifted with special abilities.

Any other parent would consider this abnormal, but Masaki loved her son and his abilities more than anything in the world, except maybe Yuzu and Karin who were recently born. But she knew if these incidents continued, other people will become problematic. So naturally, Masaki did what any other loving Mother would have done.

"Ichigo,"Masaki hums evenly after placing down the book she was reading to Ichigo for bedtime - Famous Quotes from William Shakespeare Plays - Masaki was certain Isshin was crazy when his co-worker at another clinic told him that reading Shakespeare to your kids will allow them to appreciate their literature. But it has clearly proven successful by Ichigo being attentive whenever she reads this book. He was brighter in terms of reading but math somehow stumps him. Masaki found it adorable.

"Yes?" Ichigo mumbles drowsily, his cheeks puffing slightly. He's turning 6 years old this summer and he still hasn't lost his chubby cute cheeks.

"You're special Ichigo, you know that right?"

He nods.

"Well, Ichigo I need you to promise me to not let your anger or sadness overwhelm you, okay? You need to control your feelings or bad things may happen." Masaki is serious and her voice has no room for objections.

"Like what?" Ichigo questions curiously.

"Well." Masaki pursues her lips, unsure of how to respond. She tries her best in explaining, "Someone can get hurt. No matter what they did you can't hurt anyone, okay?"

Ichigo's eyes widen and he sits up suddenly exclaiming, "But if they're mean" -

"Tell me Ichigo and I will be sure to fix it without hurting anyone." Masaki knows how hard it must be for him to understand what she's saying to him. Being a child means being free and expressive, but right now she's taking that away from her son. She's guilty but she can't allow people to find out about him and get suspicious - Ichigo would then be in danger. Asking this of Ichigo is very hard and he may not learn from his mistakes like other children get to, because making a mistake like that can mean the end of living in Karakura.

Ichigo lies back down when Masaki tucks him in once again. Masaki begins leaving, thinking her son may need to absorb what she asked of him.

"Okay Mommy," Ichigo says in the dark room after she closes the lights, Masaki turns to him the open door spilling some light into the room. He continues, "I promise."

Masaki gives her son a warm smile and walks back to him extending her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky Promise." His pinky encircles her own and she catches the small smile on his face.

She heads to the door and says, "Goodnight sweetheart, love you."

"Goodnight Mommy, love you too," he mumbles and closes his eyes to fall to sleep. Masaki gives one last look at her sleeping son before closing the door to his room, darkness enveloping the bedroom.

…

Ichigo somehow began keeping his promise with his mother, though there were some slip ups. Thankfully most of them occurred at home around his little twin sisters. Lets just say Ichigo didn't enjoy it when they broke his toys, so Yuzu's barbie may have exploded in the backyard and Karin's favourite action figure may have flew over the fence all on its own.

Besides these rare instances, Ichigo kept control at school, reciting his Mother's words in his head whenever trouble occurred.

"He's a scary delinquent, look at his orange hair!"

'They can't hurt me, they can't hurt me. I won't let them win by getting upset'

"Look at the carrot top, what a weirdo!"

'They can't hurt me, they can't hurt me. I won't let them win by getting upset'

"He doesn't even fight back, what a baby!"

'They can't hurt me, they can't hurt me. I won't let them win by getting upset'

Everything was perfectly fine, though no matter how many times his Mother complained about the bullies to the Principal it seemed that it wouldn't change. The bullies parents were never available and well, clearly could care less about what their kids even did or say as long as they attended school. Masaki was always angry whenever she came back from the office, grumbling to herself before giving a fake smile to Ichigo and holding his hand on the walk home.

Ichigo began going to a karate dojo and met Tatsuki Arisawa, who was in the other class at school. Tatsuki was a great fighter, while Ichigo wasn't very talented when it came to fighting but he always tried his best which Tatsuki just couldn't understand.

"Ichigo, you need to stand your ground more! Don't be afraid!" Tatsuki says loudly after beating him in a match once again. This time he lasted a few seconds longer though.

Tatsuki noticed every week that whenever his Mom came to pick him up a huge smile would spread across his face and she could never understand why since he normally was crying about failing to win against the other students.

His Mom was beautiful and would always say, "Look at how strong you're getting! I'm so proud of you!"

Ichigo would say he would protect her no matter what and Tatsuki would just shake her head, thinking that the poor boy would never realize how weak he is.

It was completely normal until the day Ichigo faced off against the boy in class who was twice his size and also a big headed bully. Tatsuki was always teased by him for 'hitting like a girl' and even she has never beat him in a match. Normally Ichigo ignores his comments, whispers something under his breath and looks away but a comment the bully said today seriously got to him.

"You're such a Momma's boy! Why don't you go cry to your ugly Mom!"

Tatsuki thought he would be the same as usual and ignore the bully, but when she noticed Ichigo shaking she put a hand on his shoulder asking nervously, "I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo pushed her hand off him and whipped around back at the bully. He pointed to the boy and yelled, "I challenge you to a match! No one says that my Mom's ugly!"

Tatsuki can almost feel how thick the air is in the room and Ichigo's narrowed eyes were extremely scary even from a distance. She wondered how the bully could not realize how determined Ichigo was - then again, the bully seemed to have a thick skull.

Tatsuki stood on the sidelines, her eyes glancing between the bully and Ichigo who were facing off each other on the mat. It was then that Ichigo suddenly headed straight to the boy and didn't stop after reaching him. He rammed the boy across the room. This was against the rules.

Sensei immediately came from his office, hearing the screams of the other kids yelling "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT." Sensei tries to ask, "What's going on?!"

Ichigo threw the bully to the ground, which Tatsuki knew was impossible and the next thing she saw was the bully flying across the room. Tatsuki couldn't see very well but she was pretty damn sure Ichigo couldn't do that. The class heard a loud thud and the bully was lying on the ground, not moving.

Sensei rushed towards him and called his assistant that was an older student to call an ambulance quickly. Tatsuki turned her head back to Ichigo, shaking since she felt as though he was the scariest person she ever met. Tatsuki was never scared, but she could feel it in her bones. She couldn't move her widened eyes off of Ichigo.

The bamboo boards around Ichigo bent and snapped out from the ground and the frames of awards on the wall from the dojo began rattling. The shelves at the back of the dojo began shaking and a kid moved just in time before one of trophies fell from the shelf. The kids huddled in the middle of the room and Tatsuki followed slowly, feeling as though the bamboo boards were closing in on them.

Tatsuki fell over unconscious along with the other kids and Ichigo was shaking scared as to what he did to everyone. Sensei stood slowly and said, "Ichigo calm down. The ambulance is coming." The assistant came back and added, "Your Mom will be here soon."

Ichigo's eyes were watering and he crumples to the ground, thinking he hurt everyone around him and that he broke his promise to his Mother.

She told me this would happen! I hurt everyone, even Tatsuki! I'm a freak - they're all right!

"Ichigo," Masaki says softly, while hugging him tightly, and patting his head, "everything is going to be okay, don't worry sweetie, you're safe." Ichigo felt warmth and began to calm down.

The bamboo boards stopped snapping in half and the noise stopped all around Ichigo.

That was the day Ichigo began to hate his abilities, he tried to not let emotions control him and cause his powers to be used. He didn't smile as much and his Mother was angry about it. He talked rarely and his sisters began missing playing with him in the backyard.

"Ichigo, your powers can be used for good, I promise you, when you're 11 years old you'll understand. I promise you!" Masaki says while petting Ichigo's spiky orange hair after reading the Shakespeare book she always reads to him before bed.

Ichigo gives his Mother a frown, "No. I don't like them."

"You will, promise me you won't be so unhappy Ichigo. Your sisters miss you, and I miss you!" Masaki pleaded.

Ichigo is surprised by his Mother's sad face and didn't realize how much is Mother had been worrying over him. He felt guilt stabbing into his heart and he gave his Mother a big smile before hugging her tightly.

"Mom I'll be happy, okay! I'll use my powers to protect!"

Masaki sobbed as she hugged her son to her chest, stroking his hair with her free hand. She felt relief that her son was better. Isshin smiled when he peeked into the room after reading to the twins for their bedtime story. "You never cease to amaze me," Isshin says to himself as he watches Masaki and his now happier son. "I could never do this without you."

…

Ichigo lived his life ignoring those who bothered him and was a happy normal child. The dojo ended up believing an earthquake caused the dojo to begin breaking and rattling and that the bully was flung back by one of the bamboo boards and hit his head. Masaki was just relieved that they didn't question her explanations and still allowed Ichigo to attend classes. Well, only after a serious apology to the bully.

The slip ups Ichigo had were still there but not all of them were bad. For Yuzu and Karin's birthday when they shared a cake, Ichigo somehow caused the cake to grow twice as big. Ichigo never forgot the huge grin that erupted onto his younger sisters faces. His heart began to love his powers and he promised to himself that he would never forget his mother's words.

It was when Ichigo was 9 nine years old and after karate practice he saw something strange. A robed figure was standing in the rain alone and he wondered what exactly they were doing. He realized they were near the water and thought he saw a light near them. He immediately thought the figure was like him since the light was coming from nowhere, just floating in the air. He let go of his Mother's hand and ran to the figure saying, "Hey!"

He thought he could get answers for how to protect others with his abilities but his mom yelled, "Ichigo! NO!" He stopped before reaching the figure and realized there was a wooden stick being pointed in his face. He felt himself being pulled behind his Mom's back and then he saw nothing.

…

He woke up feeling rain still pelting onto his face and a heavy weight on top of him. He realized it was a body when he saw familiar brown hair on his face. He quickly began sliding out from under the body and peered over the person. His heart began hammering when he saw his Mom lying there her eyes closed and her mouth not moving. Ichigo started yelling for help and shook his Mother's body that was ice cold. He grabbed her frozen wet hand and told her that everything would be alright.

He was sure that nothing bad could ever happen to his Mother.

…

Ichigo hated his Mother's funeral. It all felt pointless and his Father told him it helped in reaching closure to everything but he never felt closure. He could only hate himself for being so foolish. His Father smiled despite his wife being gone and his children being Motherless. Ichigo resented his Father for not allowing himself to show his sadness and he somehow wished he could do the same.

Ichigo decided to live as his Mother told him, to cherish his abilities in secret. He tried his best to seem happy but he knew that doing so without his mother alive was not the same. His sisters were so young that they did miss her but they were able to move on far quicker than he ever was. They didn't have as many memories of her as he did, which caused Ichigo to feel even worse about being involved in his Mom's death.

For his Mother's first year death anniversary they visited her grave and Isshin tried his best to make it fun for them by bringing food to have a picnic afterwards. Yuzu cried and Karin showed no emotion, silently grieving. Ichigo was the same, he silently wished his Mother happiness in the afterlife though not entirely sure whether one actually existed.

Isshin made silly jokes, causing his young sisters to laugh and Ichigo to only scowl at his Father in complete frustration since he was trying far too hard to get their minds off his Mother. Isshin spoke fondly of the old times with their Mom and Ichigo didn't feel the need to open up or share his favourite times with Mom despite how much Yuzu and even Karin talked about her.

It was when Ichigo finally turned 11 years old on July 15th that his Father asked to speak with him after dinner, unusually sounding serious. That was when everything in Ichigo's life had changed completely.

"Ichigo, you're not just special. You're a wizard."


	2. The Beginnings of a New Future

"A wizard?" Ichigo utters unsure of whether he is hearing his Dad correctly.

"Yes. You're a wizard Ichigo, always have been. Your Mom and I knew after seeing your powers. Also, a wizard came to visit us once and confirmed our suspicions."

"B-but I thought I had super powers or something? I mean, wizards can't seriously be real!" Ichigo says loudly, while slamming his hands onto the table angrily.

"Wizards are real. I know it's a surprise, I was surprised as well, but the wizard who visited us was wise and even showed us his abilities. We were sure of it then."

"H-how long have you known?" Ichigo asks, unsure on what he will find out.

"Since you were five."

"Five?!" he exclaims, "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Your Mom and I were told to let you live a normal life and then when you turned 11 years old that you would be ready to know and well…" Isshin looks away scratching his beard, slightly unsure on how to continue.

"And what? You have to tell me, Dad, please," Ichigo asks, sounding sad. Isshin sighs thinking that mentioning his Mom maybe wasn't a very smart idea.

"Well, and learn wizardry at a school for those who are like you, Ichigo," Isshin states seriously, while holding onto his son's hand in reassurance, "The man who visited us came here, from an accident and we helped him at the clinic. He turned out to be a man named Genryusai Yamamoto. He is the Headmaster of the school, Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? That's the school?" Ichigo asks, thinking the name is indeed strange sounding.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Isshin confirms.

"T-this is a lot to take in Dad," Ichigo mumbles and Isshin gives his hand a tight squeeze causing Ichigo's eyes to land on his Father's.

"Don't worry. I know you don't like me mentioning your Mom, but she would want you to know that she knew you'd go to the school - after hearing it from Yamamoto I wasn't sure about it, but your Mom, she said you would achieve greatness and finally be happy if you went to the school and learned how to use magic," Isshin explains sounding genuine.

Despite his Dad mentioning his Mom, Ichigo felt an overwhelming feeling that causes him to smile brightly. Isshin can recognize the feeling in his son immediately, "You're excited, see?"

Ichigo nods silently and is surprised when his Dad hands him three envelopes. "What's this?" Ichigo asks.

"Read them and you'll find out. You can go now if you want to."

Ichigo stands from the kitchen chair and begins to leave the kitchen before turning to his Dad and smiling, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem son," Isshin grins widely before standing from the table himself. "I'm going to be in the clinic if you need me." His Dad leaves the kitchen through the other doorway to the living room and Ichigo then heads upstairs quickly. When he reaches the top he runs into something, landing on his butt.

"Ow," Ichigo utters shocked that he fell. He looks up and sees Yuzu who's rubbing her head, tears brimming her eyes. "Sorry Yuzu!" Ichigo is at her side immediately and he shoves the letters into his back pocket before comforting her. He takes her back to her room and even reads the twins a story before tucking them into bed.

He finally gets to his room and sighs in relief to be sitting at his desk. He takes out the letters and turns over the letter at the top of the pile, reading the front of the envelope:

Mr. I. Kurosaki.

The Kurosaki Clinic.

221 Mashiba Dr.

Kasazaki.

Karakura Town.

Ichigo is nervous to open it but flips it over, noticing the wax sticker that is holding the envelope closed, the wax has a strange emblem on it. He nonetheless opens the envelope, taking out the sheet of paper and unfolding it in order to read. He notices the emblem at the top with a large H in the middle and four animals depicted, a lion, a snake, a badger, and a eagle. He thinks this must be from Hogwarts and finds the mascots are strange and isn't sure why the school has four different ones. He begins to read the letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Genryusai Yamamoto

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Kurosaki,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely,

Chojiro Sasakibe Deputy Headmaster

Ichigo can feel how excited he truly is, he can't imagine how wonderful the school will be and what amazing things he will learn. He wished he wasn't the only one in the family going through this though. He turns to the second piece of paper and reads:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, one of any of these possible pets:

-owl

-cat

-spider

-rat

-snail

-turtle

-raven

-rabbit

-pygmy puff.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Ichigo ponders as to what exactly a pygmy puff was and that wizards actually used broomsticks like in the legends? He smiles in hopes of the upcoming year he will have at this school. He briefly wonders whether Tatsuki will miss him at school, though she probably won't since she isn't ever in his class so they rarely see each other anyways. He then realizes that he has no idea where he will buy any of these items or even an owl for school! What exactly was the owl for anyways?

Ichigo folded the paper up and decided to ask his Dad about it later. He pulled out the next letter that had a similar wax stamp enclosing the envelope. He opened it quickly and began to read the letter which didn't have Hogwarts' emblem on it this time.

Dear Mr. Kurosaki,

If you are reading this then Headmaster Yamamoto and the Deputy Headmaster Sasakibe have issued your acceptance to Hogwarts. Since your Father was not certain about the world of Wizards, he asked me to help you prepare for your first year at Hogwarts. You will begin your first year on September 1st. On the night of August 31st is the Feast that starts the new year. So on the morning of August 31st I will escort you to where you can purchase all of the items needed for your school year. I will help guide you in any way I can Ichigo.

Sincerely,

Sajin Komamura

Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts

Ichigo is happy that he now knows that he will be able to find all of the items on the list. He is slightly nervous for meeting this Komamura wizard, he doesn't want to leave a bad impression. Komamura's job sounded extremely serious and he thinks he must be important to the school. He wonders as he folds the letter back into the envelope why they would bother helping him out of the many students who are accepted. Ichigo finally turns to the last letter and recognizes the writing immediately as his Mom's. Ichigo feels his heart hammering in his chest as he rips the envelope open and frantically unfolds the lined paper to read his Mom's writing.

Dear Ichigo,

Happy 11th Birthday!

I am so proud of you and you have grown into a fine respectable young boy. When you are opening this you may be angry at your Dad and I for not telling you about you being a wizard, but we didn't think you should feel different than your sisters or your classmates. We thought by not telling you, you may feel less strange. We may be wrong, but I can't change what we've already done. Since you've lived a life of a human, now you can finally experience a life of a wizard. Then you can make whatever decision as to who you wish to be. And do not worry, honey, you can take as long as you want to figure it all out. I love you, sweetheart! You will become such a smart successful and happy man, I know it!

Love,

Mom

By the time Ichigo read the entire letter he realized he actually started crying onto the letter, his teardrops staining the lined sheet of paper. The fact his Mom wrote this years before he actually turned 11 years old meant the world to him. He wasn't angry at his Mom at all! She just wanted him to be happy, and he was never sad with her around. Through his stingy tears Ichigo forced himself to smile widely saying to his Mother out loud, "See Mom, I'm happy! So don't you worry anymore! I'll try to smile more, I promise you!" Ichigo says in between sniffles whilst trying to keep a smile on his face.

He sat there for a long time at his neat desk, looking over the letter again and again. He felt reassurance from his Mom's handwriting and he can almost still hear her voice saying the letter to him. He was sure he could see her bright hazel eyes and white smile shining into the sunlight of a beautiful July day. Yes, Ichigo was certain now - nothing would get in the way of him going to Hogwarts. His Mom wouldn't want anything better for him then to learn magic to protect those he loves.

…

Ichigo felt as though the rest of the summer dragged onwards. Anticipating Komamura's arrival and actually figuring out what wizards can do only caused time to feel longer than it actually was. Ichigo attended all of Karin's soccer matches and Yuzu's recent dance recital, from her ballet classes. Karin and Yuzu were already 7 years old and growing taller by the day. Ichigo felt as though it was practically yesterday when they were still only newborns. The time before finding out he was a wizard flew by, but now that he knows time seems to drag on. He found it quite irritating. The only times he really enjoyed himself was when he was with his family or his friend Tatsuki. But majority of his time was spent staring at the list of items to buy or sometimes the wall.

He's tried reading books about witches and wizards by borrowing them from the library but most of them seemed ridiculous and far fetched. Also, none of the spells mentioned even worked. He just wishes that August 31st would arrive already so that he doesn't have to wait any longer.

Ichigo had realized that Isshin still hasn't explained the situation to Yuzu and Karin, but when he asked his Dad, he said he would tell them soon. Ichigo thought that living at Hogwarts for an entire school year may be exciting but he also won't be able to see his family for a long while. He could only visit during the holiday breaks, which was good, but he still wishes he could somehow see them more often. For Ichigo, his family was everything.

"ICHIGO! Dinner's ready, I ordered pizza!" his Dad yelled from the basement.

His Dad worked a later shift so they're having a late dinner, but Ichigo loved eating late so he never really minded. His sisters were always restless in waiting for the food to arrive and he had to help in distracting their minds with some cartoons for a few hours. Ichigo hopes his Dad will be telling the twins tonight about him leaving, since the 31st is in two days.

Ichigo heads down the stairs and follows his Dad into the kitchen where his sisters are already digging into the pizza slices. Ichigo takes his regular seat at the table and takes a pizza slice from the box quickly and taking a large bite. His Dad brings cups and some juice to the table before sitting down at his chair. His Mom's chair is still empty beside Yuzu and neither Karin nor Ichigo had the heart to take her old place so they stayed on their side of the table. His Father always sat at the head of the table and he never mentioned how they would all rarely ever look at the chair too long. They all silently feared it would only bring back the reminder of what has been lost in their life; what will forever be missing.

After a few moments of crunching and loud chewing, Isshin places his pizza down onto the table.

"I have an announcement to make," Isshin states seriously, but a small grin is etching onto his tired face. The young twins oblivious to their Dad's serious tone mumbles inaudibly in encouragement. Karin is absorbed in choosing which next slice to eat and Yuzu is struggling to open the fruit punch bottle which is brand new. Ichigo is anticipating the upcoming madness that will ensue after the twins hear the news. His fingers are already tingling nervously, he wonders if all magical individuals feel the same way whenever they are nervous. He would have to ask Komamura when they meet.

"Ichigo is not going to be staying here for school."

The chewing stops immediately.

Ichigo hears the clock on the wall tick for five spare seconds before…

"WHAT?!"

Ichigo covers his ears from his little sisters' loud shriek. Ichigo uncovers his ears and immediately hears his sisters pelting their Dad with questions.

"What do you mean he's not going to Karakura's school?!" Karin snaps.

Yuzu's large dark brown eyes are sparkling in wonder, "Wait, did Ichigo get accepted in a special super genius school! That's so cool onee-chan!"

Ichigo doesn't get the chance to respond because Karin is already standing and yelling straight into Yuzu's shocked face.

"What do you mean it's cool! He'll be a dork, and he won't be able to help train me for soccer! Yuzu are you crazy?!"

"It's not dorky, it's cool!" Yuzu is pouting her brown eyes narrowing slightly in offence.

"This isn't an anime Yuzu!"

"Ichi-nii could be living like he's in one!"

Karin's eyes narrow, her glare setting on their Dad instead, her mind far too restless to continue fighting with one person.

"Dad, what do you mean Ichigo's leaving, he can't leave us!"

Yuzu's eyes become worried saying, "Wait, Ichi-nii's leaving us? How long? You don't mean all year, right?"

Dad is about to say something but Karin leans in towards Yuzu again loudly snapping, "Of course he means that, it's Dad! He's always leaving this till last minute!"

Ichigo couldn't disagree with that. His Dad didn't seem to want to either, judging by his awkward smile and hand scratching his beard.

"NO! Ichi-nii can't go!" Yuzu wails her head in her hands, Ichigo feels as though no one would even listen to him if he spoke. The twins were having a serious dramatic episode.

"Well, apparently he's leaving! For what, a boarding genius school?!" Karin concludes, "Finally you understand!"

Yuzu has tears brimming in her eyes and Ichigo has had enough. He glares at Karin and pulls her back down onto her seat beside him.

"SHUT UP!"

Yuzu shakes startled by Ichigo's yell and slowly raises her head giving Ichigo a hopeful look. Karin is glaring back at Ichigo, silent anger and disappoint emanating off of her dark grey eyes.

Ichigo sighs, closing his eyes and crossing his arms before continuing, "You're not letting Dad explain anything! There's a reason for his madness!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Isshin laughs loudly causes his children's eyes to slowly land on him, he's banging their table in pure laughter as the three siblings sit staring at him in complete confusion.

He must be insane they all thought. For once their thoughts were the same. Well, they were normally always the same considering their Dad's personality. What did Mom ever see in Dad anyways?

"HA! You kids never live a dull moment, Masaki would be proud! Now, since Ichigo has gladly stated a valid point, I'll explain why and then Karin you can yell at me all you want. In fact, I encourage you to," Isshin grins and winks towards the end at Karin.

Karin seethes while crossing her arms grouchily, her dark eyes are firmly staring at her pizza. Isshin decides that this would be the perfect moment to continue, Yuzu gives her Dad a small encouraging smile and Ichigo nods as well.

"Well...this may be hard to believe, but Ichigo…. is a wizard."

Karin and Yuzu states, "Yeah, we know."

"YOU DO?!" Isshin and Ichigo yell. Isshin gives the two a strange look and Ichigo is staring incredulously at them. Did they know before I even knew?!

"Well, not exactly. We didn't put a name on what you were…" Karin says.

Yuzu finishes her sister's sentence quickly, "We just always knew you were special. It didn't really matter what you were supposed to be called."

Karin smirks, "Yuzu used to think you were a secret superhero like in the animes."

Yuzu redden immediately, reaching across the table at her giggling sister to hit her hastily. "KARIN! You told me you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Oops!" Karin jokes, and Yuzu hits Karin again. Isshin merely grins despite his daughters being so violent at the dinner table. Somehow Ichigo felt as though every dinner was a free-for-all, being unrestricted and so disorderly it always seemed abusive. One might think so, with his Dad testing his karate abilities every time he reaches home from school. But it has definitely improved his skills, so despite his complaints, well,... he actually quite enjoyed it.

After Yuzu cools down, now only sulking in her seat and Karin is smug as she puts her hands behind her head and leans back into her chair comfortably, Dad decides to speak again.

"Well. Since you know already, there is a school called Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry that will teach Ichigo how to use his powers. He'll be staying for most of the school year. He'll come back for Christmas, Easter and Summer, though Easter may be a stretch since students may be busy with homework and studying according to the Headmaster," Isshin explains seriously, not taking his eyes off of his young girls.

Karin is still slightly unhappy, "I guess it's important he learns to use magic, but only Christmas and Summers?"

Yuzu nods slowly in agreement, "Yeah, I don't think I'll be okay with not seeing Ichi-nii for that long. Who will make sure he does his laundry right?! Or take a bath?"

Ichigo sighs in embarrassment and Karin only shrugs in response to her brother's irritation with Yuzu babying him.

"I'll be fine Yuzu."

"Well, then I won't miss you either then!" Yuzu snaps and stares away from Ichigo, tears brimming her eyes.

Ichigo reaches across opening his hand, waiting for her to take his hand in his. Ichigo smiles, "Of course I'll miss you, I'll miss you both so much I'm sure I'll be lonely and sad but I don't know anything and I need to learn in order to help out this world in the long run."

Yuzu takes Ichigo's hand and grips it, smiling through her tears. Karin rolls her eyes at the sentiment scoffing, "Gosh, I'll miss you too - but I'm not doing this holding hands sisterhood thing." Ichigo laughs and lets go of Yuzu's small hand. He fondly ruffles Karin's short ebony hair, causing it to become frizzy. Karin grins while swatting Ichigo's hand off her head.

Isshin watches the three conversing, feeling proud that they are growing up to be healthy kids. He was worried about Ichigo, but now that he's going to Hogwarts he was sure that Ichigo would be happier and also be glad to understand his abilities and limits in magic.

"Oh, and you won't be able to call him since there is no phones in Hogwarts. Magic and electricity apparently don't mix well," Isshin adds.

Ichigo questions, "Really?"

"Yes, but don't worry we can send you letters so you two can each write a letter and send it in one envelope to Ichigo. Hogwarts uses owls to send mail, so whenever there's mail ready Ichigo's owl will come and pick up the letter to send to Ichigo."

Karin asks, "But wait, how will the owl know?"

"Magic," Ichigo grins. Yuzu and Karin can only smile in wonder of their older brother. Karin momentarily thinks that she sometimes wishes they were all magical, but clearly the powers chose Ichigo for a some reason. She hopes that in the future they'll find out what that reason is.

…

To say Ichigo was nervous would be an understatement. He felt more anxious than he has ever felt in his life. Why? Well, because a mysterious wizard with the title Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts sounds intimidating enough, the fact that he'll actually be stepping over the front door he's been staring at for an hour only frightens him further. It's only 4 am and he's already wide awake and sitting at the front door in anticipation of the man's arrival.

Komamura did say he would take him in the morning - and technically morning begins at 1:00 am, so he isn't being excessive. No, he's being rational. Yes, sitting on the cold tile floor in the dark room with the streetlights only beginning to turn off, and holding a flashlight pointing at the door was definitely normal. Normal, he had to be normal.

Or does the school only take in strange kids? If then, does Ichigo need to seem strange or act natural in front of Mr. Komamura?! His mind is reeling so much that he doesn't even hear the doorbell ring. And only when it rings the fourth time that he realizes someone is at their door and his Dad is slowly making his way down the stairs. He can hear the slow slide of his Dad's funky bunny slippers thumping on the staircase.

Ichigo shoots up, realizing he's still in his pyjamas and that he didn't even brush his teeth! Yuzu is right, he definitely needs someone reminding him to do things! He rushes up the stairs in record speed, nearly knocking his Dad down in the process. His Dad nearly has a heart attack yelling, "HOLY SHIT! You scared me, Ichigo!" Ichigo ignores his Dad's foul mouth and nonetheless begins taking his shirt off the minute he reaches his room. He yells to his Dad, "It's gotta be Mr. Komamura!"

"Mr. Komamura? Where have I heard that name before?" Isshin scratches his beard thoughtfully.

Ichigo sighs, his Dad forgot names and faces just as easily as he does, if not worse with age. Ichigo is about to yell an answer when he hears his Dad snapping his fingers and yelling an "Aha!" Ichigo doesn't listen any longer, knowing that his Dad must've remembered when he told him about Komamura who would take him to Hogwarts, and help in buying his supplies.

Ichigo quickly begins brushing his teeth feverishly and spits out the paste. Her hastily wipes his mouth with a towel when suddenly he hears a loud, "AHH!" from the main floor, distinctly sounding like his Dad screaming in terror. With Ichigo's heart hammering in his chest and worrying that maybe his family was in danger Ichigo runs out the bathroom door.

"Dad?" Ichigo rushes down the stairs, nearly tripping on his feet and turns to his left when he reaches the main floor.

There, at his doorstep, standing in the doorway is a tall broad man who has a tall bucket covering his head, only a small slit allowing yellow eyes to appear out of the makeshift mask.

"Sorry son, I just wasn't expecting his helmet. I thought he was a robot or something," his Dad sheepishly turns to Ichigo, rubbing the back of his head guiltily. Ichigo believes his Dad's excuse is beyond ridiculous because Komamura seems more like a monster than a robot. Maybe it's because he's bending in order to stand under the doorway. That's how tall the man is. His broad shoulders can barely even fit through the door without force from what Ichigo can judge by appearance.

A deep voice resonates the quiet room, seeming apologetic and kind, "Ah, yes, sorry to scare you Mr. Kurosaki sir, but when I'm traveling and unknowing Muggles see me, well, they wouldn't find my face to be normal so I must wear this when I'm outside."

"Oh, no worries. Hurry on in then!" Isshin grins as usual and slaps the large man on the back despite being only in boxers, a white t shirt with a happy face on it and a ridiculously short housecoat that left nothing to the imagination. Ichigo felt embarrassment on behalf on his Dad, who apparently has no sense of shame.

Komamura ducks into the house and then stands to his full height which is 3 feet taller than his Dad, and his Dad is 6 feet tall. He is extremely amazed with this wizard and wonders how tall Komamura's Dad is!

Komamura and the two Kurosakis walk to the living room and Komamura sits down on the couch with Ichigo. The couch makes a strange squeaky noise Ichigo never even knew it was capable of making. He ignores the squeaky noise when Komamura says, "Hello, Ichigo, it's nice to finally meet you and your Dad. My name is Sajin Komamura, you can call me whatever you like!"

Ichigo smiles and turns to Komamura, "Can I call you Sajin? I don't like using last names…"

"Of course, buddy!" Sajin yells and slaps him on the back in what Ichigo guesses to be excitement.

His Dad arrives back to the room with a two hot steamy coffees in hand, he places one on the coffee table in front of Sajin and then he sits himself on the loveseat to the right of the living room. Isshin begins, "So, what are your plans for getting Ichigo's items?"

"Ah, wait a moment, I'll explain after I take off this helmet. It's okay if you see me Isshin so don't worry too much." Sajin lifts his arms and takes off the strange helmet on his head revealing his true face in the now brightly lit room due to Dad turning on the lamps lights.

Ichigo's mouth gapes open when he witnesses Sajin's head, which appears as though he's a wolf, with orange brown short fur and fluffy looking pointed ears and his yellow eyes. Ichigo turns to his Dad who has a very similar expression as himself.

"Ah, sorry to startle you, but this is just an appearance and I assure you I'm not some sort of werewolf. Werewolves wouldn't be rationalizing like myself right now," Sajin explains thoughtfully.

"Then if not a werewolf, if you don't mind me asking, what are you Sajin?" Ichigo ponders out loud, with a curious look in his brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm a human with a wolf body you see, what I mean is my mind is always that of a human's despite my wolf appearance."

"That's amazing Sajin! And I don't think you look scary at all!" Ichigo says, smiling slightly to reassure Sajin. Sajin laughs and ruffles Ichigo's hair, clearly in relief, "That's a relief, this would've been much harder if you were scared to be coming with me. Well, that would be a disaster, I guess it's true that Headmaster is never wrong about a student!"

"Never wrong?" Ichigo utters.

Sajin flips the conversation, "Nevermind that, as for what we'll be doing Mr. Kurosaki sir, well I'll be taking little Ichigo here to Diagon Alley, to purchase his items for school. Then I'll take him to the Hogwarts Express, which is a train that will take Ichigo directly to Hogwarts!"

"Okay, then, Ichigo I guess you're all ready, right?" Isshin asks Ichigo while standing as if ready for Ichigo and Sajin to go.

Ichigo stands nodding but then stops saying, "Wait, how are we buying the items, Sajin? Did my Dad already give you the money for them?"

Isshin and Sajin laughs and Sajin answers, "Ha, you don't miss anything, kid! Well, don't worry about money, we've already converted your Dad's Muggle money into Wizarding money. The gold coins are Galleons, which are worth the most, the silver one are Sickles the second highest currency, and the knut is the bronze coin which is the lowest currency. I'll show you in person when we go to your safe at the Gringotts, the Wizarding bank."

Ichigo asks, "Muggle? You've said that word a few times already, what does it mean Sajin?" It has been bothering him for awhile but he wasn't sure on how to ask politely and without seeming clueless.

"Oh, sorry Ichigo, I sometimes forget that you only recently found out! Well, a Muggle is basically a non-wizard! I keep this helmet on so that non Wizards don't see my true form, because we wouldn't want the police chasing us while I'm taking you to Diagon Alley." Sajin is grinning jokingly and Ichigo smiles back in return at the joke.

Isshin claps his hands, "Well then Ichigo, I guess you can go now. But, you should tell your sisters you are leaving before you go."

Ichigo nods and quickly heads up the stairs, Isshin and Sajin stay downstairs and Ichigo hears his Dad encouraging him to have the coffee he got him. Ichigo finds the word Muggle still strange, and he wouldn't like referring to people including his own family as Muggles, but he guesses he'll just have to get used to it.

Ichigo creaks open Karin and Yuzu's room and slowly makes his way into the small room consisting of two single beds two drawers, and one closet for them to share. Ichigo stands over Karin's bed first since it's closest and pokes her face whispering, "Psssst. Psssst. Karin." Karin grumbles in her sleep and begins swatting Ichigo's hand away, Ichigo is relentless in his poking, finally causing Karin's grey eyes to snap open.

She gasps, then she recognizes Ichigo's spiky shaped hair, slightly visible face and sighs, "Ichigo, you scared me!" Karin sits up in her bed and asks, "What is it?" while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I'm leaving now and I wanted to say Goodbye," Ichigo responds, and Karin can tell by just hearing his voice he must be smiling, she can feel the excitement coming from him. Karin smiles sadly before moving out of the bed towards Yuzu's bed. Karin shakes Yuzu in her sleep saying, "Yuzu, Yuzu, Yuzu." Yuzu wakes up and grumbles, "What is it Karin?" immediately knowing it must be her twin sister waking her up.

"Ichigo's leaving, time to say Goodbye," Karin sums up and points behind her where Ichigo is standing in the dark. Yuzu begins crying and hugs Ichigo tightly and Ichigo strokes her short light brown hair and he says, "Don't cry Yuzu, we'll talk through letters, and I'll see you before you know it during Christmas."

"You better be coming back, or else!" Yuzu whimpers in between crying and sniffling into his grey t shirt.

Karin rolls her eyes, "Cut the theatrics Yuzu."

Ichigo grins, letting go of Yuzu and opening his arms for Karin, "Come on Karin, stop being a cranky person and just give me a hug. I'm going to miss you too, you know."

Karin makes an irritated noise but nonetheless she is finding herself hugging her older brother tightly and saying into his ear, "Be careful and come back home safe."

"Will do," Ichigo hums in response, and lets go of her. Yuzu and Karin smile sadly at each other before hugging Ichigo at the same time, knocking them onto Karin's bed. They all laugh and Ichigo finally says, "I've got to go guys. I don't like saying Goodbye cause it feels like I'm not seeing you all again, but I am going to see you, so how about, see you later?"

The girls giggle and give Ichigo an embarrassing peck on both of his cheeks at the same time, "See you later Ichi-nii~!"

Ichigo groans at his lame nickname before standing and heading to the open door. He hears low talking of his Dad and Sajin, and briefly wonders what they may be speaking about. Ichigo turns one last time to his little sisters, smiling sadly at him in the darkness of their room, sitting on Karin's small single bed, with a mess of sheets everywhere.

"See you later," Ichigo states finally with a small wave, he turns away and walks out of the room immediately, not looking back to see if they waved back.

He was already certain they were.

…

Ichigo said his Goodbyes to his Dad far quicker and left with only sporting ruffled hair and a wrinkled t shirt, covered with embarrassing wet splashes from his sister's and sadly, his own Dad's tears. Sajin himself took a handkerchief out to dab his eyes when he saw Dad latching onto Ichigo like a lost puppy.

Ichigo and Sajin make their way down the dark empty street, the sun still only beginning to peek out between the cloudy skies. Ichigo asks, "So...um… how are we getting to this Alley place?"

Sajin now sporting the tall ridiculous looking bucket says, "With this."

Ichigo stares in front of him seeing absolutely nothing except the continuous street. Sajin then points up at the sky and notices a strange looking vehicle with two compartments, one for Sajin and one for Ichigo. The strangest part was that it is flying in the air!

"But won't people- uh,I mean Muggles see?"

"Hah! No, you see, Yamamoto helped me in casting a spell so that it's invisible to Muggles!" Sajin remarks and then with the wave of his large hand the vehicle lands onto the ground loudly. A dog begins barking in the house nearest to them. Ichigo hops into the side compartment and Sajin himself goes into the driver's seat. Ichigo decides it must be some sort of makeshift motorcycle for two people.

Sajin says, "Hold on, this may get a little bumpy." Before Ichigo can even hold onto anything, Sajin pushes the gas lurching the entire vehicle forwards. The two are speeding up through the skies so high he can't even recognize what city he is looking down at anymore.

A broad smile forms onto his face and Sajin returns it as the sun begins rising in the cloudy sky.

…

The Leaky Cauldron was tucked away in a deserted street and Ichigo found himself feeling out of place when walking into the quiet establishment. He notices a man sitting reading a newspaper and using his other hand pointing his index finger at the spoon to spin in the cup, stirring the coffee. Ichigo notices the chairs are magically being moved down from being stacked on the table by a waiter.

Sajin says, "This is the entrance to Diagon Alley and is a popular pub among wizards."

Ichigo looks around at the old style of the entire pub, the bar seeming old and smelling of alcohol, which Ichigo has never enjoyed smelling. "Hello, Komamura, haven't seen you here in a while," a calm voice states. Ichigo turns and notices a man with short black hair and small horns protruding out of his head, his expression is bored when staring at Komamura.

"Akon, good to see you too," Sajin replies, with a wry grin and a light laugh.

The man named Akon peers over the bar at Ichigo, raising an eyebrow, "And who might this little lad be?"

"Well, this is Ichigo," Sajin answers slowly, Ichigo wonders why he's hesitating in answering Akon, who just seems to be a serious owner of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, Ichigo of course you are. Kurosaki, correct? Nice to meet you," Akon gives a small smile, his expression for once not seeming serious. Akon extends his hand and Ichigo gives the hand a firm shake, glad to be meeting another wizard.

"Well, enjoy your shopping Ichigo. Reminds me of when I was first going to Hogwarts - ah those were the days, weren't they, Komamura?"

Komamura nods, "Yes, they really were, we best get going or we'll take too long and miss your train."

They wave at Akon before leaving through the backdoor into a small square open space with three brick walls, a makeshift backyard containing some barrels and trashcans. Ichigo stares at the brick wall with a questioning look and Sajin grins before using his cane to tap on the bricks, a strange sort of password from what Ichigo assumes.

The bricks all begin moving and shuffling, causing the wall to open in front him. Ichigo is amazed and can't stop the gasp escaping from his mouth when he finally sets his eyes upon Diagon Alley. The street is filled with families, friends and other wizards holding shopping bags, cauldrons and even parchment papers! The witches and wizards are all talking and searching for what they're looking for in the store shops. Sajin eases Ichigo to move forward and Ichigo slowly begins walking seeing so many different shops that he wonders where they will even begin to shop. They pass a few children staring into a window, probably Yuzu and Karin's age. One kid has distinct red hair and he can overhear them saying, "Look! The new Nimbus 2000!" Ichigo looks over and sees a broom sitting in a window display of the shop. Ichigo distinctly remembers that he wasn't allowed to bring a broom since he is only a first year. He thinks to himself he should get one next year for sure.

"We'll go to the bank and then go through that list of yours!" Sajin decides and Ichigo follows Sajin, ensuring he doesn't get lost in the crowd.

…

"Now that we got the telescope, all we need is your wand!" Sajin exclaims, he then looks at the clock on one of the building, "I'll buy some food for us to eat since breakfast passed a long while ago. We wouldn't want you to be fainting."

Sajin turns to Ichigo, "I'll buy food and you go into Ollivander's Wand Shop. Ollivander is the best at his job, so don't you worry you're in good hands! Wait there until I come with the food." Ichigo nods in agreement before waving and going into Ollivander's Wand Shop. When inside, he walks up to the front desk, placing his suitcases on the ground.

Another person comes in and Ichigo turns seeing a tall dark skinned boy walking in wearing the Hogwarts school robes he recently bought. Ichigo smiles in greeting and the tall boy walks beside him. He rings the bell on the desk that Ichigo failed to even notice.

"Hello!" an old man with white hair and wrinkles all over his skin pops up from behind a large stack of small long boxes. "How can I help you?"

The tall boy motions for Ichigo to go first and Ichigo gives him a questioning look but the boy nods quickly in response, eager for Ichigo to go first.

"I'm here for a wand," Ichigo says and takes out the Galleons he has in his pockets that it costs for the wand. The old man grins and says, "Yes, I knew you'd be here, yes, yes."

Ichigo gives the man a confused look and is about to ask him how he knew he'd be here when the man states, "ah, pretend you didn't hear that okay?"

"Now lets see here…" Ollivander states searching in the boxes reading what each one was and which would be perfect for Ichigo.

"Hm, lets try this one," Ollivander nods and pulls out a small box from the stack.

He brings the box to the counter and opens it revealing a wooden wand. He then picks it up and extends his hand to Ichigo. "Well, take it and give it a whirl!"

Ichigo silently takes the wand and gives a confused look, Ollivander motions for him to point the wand. Ichigo points the wand at the clock and the glass explodes shattering onto the ground. Ichigo drops the wand as if it were on fire, his eyes large. Surely, the old man was crazy, there's no way he'd go to school with that!

Ollivander grabs the wand mumbling, "Hm, not that, not that…" He places it back into the box and closes it, moving it to the side. He abruptly turns to search in the back.

Ichigo and the tall boy wait quietly as the old man shuffles around searching for the perfect wand for Ichigo. "Ah, maybe this?" Ollivander mumbles and comes back once more with a long brown wand.

Ollivander nods for Ichigo to take it again and Ichigo quickly tries to point the wand at something. He decides to point it at that bell sitting on the counter. This time the wand glows and the room suddenly becomes windy, Ichigo can feel a strange power pulsing in the wand and into his hand, almost a reassurance of some sort. Like a heartbeat Ichigo thinks as he stares at the wand in amazement.

Ollivander states, "Yes, that one is a beauty, the core is Phoenix tail feather and the wood is Ash. Ash is known for wizards and witches who are courageous, but may be stubborn. It also means you have very strong beliefs. And this wand will definitely stay true to you, if someone else were to use it, it would lose in skill."

Ichigo grins at Ollivander handing the old man the money for the wand, "Thank you sir."

"It's my pleasure, Ichigo! And remember, the wand chose you to be its master, so treat it well!"

Ichigo nods and realizes Sajin told him to wait here until he came back so he just moves to the side and watches the tall boy go up to the counter.

The tall boy states, "I'm here because I need a repair on my wand."

The boy takes out the wand from his pocket holding up two pieces of wood which has been broken in half. Ollivander gives a grave look to the boy, "How did this happen?"

The boy shuffles on his feet, slightly nervous, "Ah, well, my Abuelo sat on it. He didn't realize that it was there." Ichigo smiled and held back a laugh he found the boy's embarrassed expression hilarious, though he did feel bad.

"Ah, do not worry I'll try my best to fix it, but it will take some time, for now, continue your shopping," Ollivander replies with a small smile and reassuringly pats the tall boy's shoulder. The boy nods silently and places coins on the desk for the repair before turning to leave.

The boy stops when passing Ichigo, he turns and gives a smile, "Are you a first year too?"

"Oh, yes, my name's Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo says in response, approaching the boy and shaking his hand, "Your Abuelo must have regretted sitting on it, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, we don't make much money to begin with so buying a new wand is out of the question!" The boy shakes his hand and grips it firmly, Ichigo is surprised by the boy's strength. The boy continues, "My name is Yasutora Sado, but my friends call me Chad."

"Well, nice to meet you Chad."

"Nice to meet you, too. Your wand seems great, I'm sure you will become a powerful wizard. Mine is Blackthorn, it's apparently for warriors but I'm not a fighter at all," Chad mentions to Ichigo. Ichigo picks up his suitcases and gives Chad a confused look, "But you're really tall! I would think you'd be a great fighter for someone our age."

Chad sighs, "Just because I look like a fighter doesn't mean I wish to be one. I dislike fighting with all my heart, which is why I was confused with the choice of my wand."

Ichigo shrugs, "I don't know, this whole idea of Witches and Wizards is all still new to me, so I can't help with you understanding why that wand chose you."

Chad smiles, "Don't worry Ichigo, it will all be worth it once we get to Hogwarts and start school. It's overwhelming, but definitely worth it. Abuelo always says being a wizard is a gift we must use, so Ichigo you'll learn to make use of this gift."

Ichigo realizes that Chad's Abuelo must be a wizard and wonders what it would be like to grow up with someone who's one and already knew everything. It was a desperate thought and Ichigo decides to forget about it, he's happy with his family. Wishful thinking will only bring him down in the long run.

…

After eating a small breakfast with Sajin, Ichigo found himself in the Eeylops Owl Emporium surrounded by many owls in cages. Ichigo was left to choose a owl amongst all of these different owls for sending letters and as a pet, Sajin told him he would pay for it as a belated birthday present for Ichigo.

He overhears two boys around his age conversing, most likely buying an owl for their first year also.

"OW! That hurt!" the blonde one yells loudly, when he tries petting the owl on his shoulder, his other arm holding the cage for the bird.

The boy with black spiky hair and dark narrow eyes laughs at his friend's misfortune, "Hahaha! You see this is why I have a rat as a pet!" The boy is holding his rat and petting it in his hands.

"You have an owl at home!"

"That's my family's owl, there's a difference." The black haired boy notices Ichigo staring at the overwhelming amount of owls and the boy grins, "Hey! Kid! Don't choose one that bites, okay?"

Ichigo smiles, "Will do!"

"And unlike wands, sadly owls don't choose you," the blonde boy with bangs pushed to his left side deadpans. His friend rolls his eyes at his joke and Ichigo smiles at them one last time before focusing on his task of choosing a owl.

Ichigo noticed before that Sajin got extremely excited at the mention of owls, he must love owls a lot. An owl with brown-grey feathers and tall feathers over its yellow eyes is staring at him intently. The owl turns its head and unlike the others isn't as noisy and loud. The name on the cage says 'Bernie' and underneath it says 'Screech Owl'. Ichigo found it ironic since the bird rarely makes any noise.

"I'll take this one Sajin!" Ichigo declares, finally deciding on a pet. He's excited to finally write to his sisters about everything that has happened. It felt so surreal he still couldn't believe it was happening to him.

As Sajin and Ichigo walk in the street of Diagon alley, Ichigo pushes a cart filled with his suitcases and even Bernie is sitting in his cage trying to sleep. The sun has moved higher into the sky, signaling the early afternoon.

"Ichigo, it's time to go to the station, onto the Hogwarts Express."


	3. Hogwarts, At Last!

Ichigo and Sajin are walking hurriedly in the busy train station. Ichigo is trying his best to steer around the normal people who keep giving him strange looks. He's used to it when it's because of his bright orange hair, but now he's being stared at because he's literally pushing an owl in a cage and a trolley with century old suitcases on it.

Ichigo notices Sajin isn't beside him and stops moving. Bernie opens his eyes in his cage, his eyes blinking slowly. "Sajin?" Ichigo asks, turning 360 degrees in order to look around for Sajin.

"Sorry Ichigo, I just received a message."

Ichigo bounces back startled, turning around and facing Sajin who's now wearing the bucket he wears around Muggles. Ichigo is still adjusting to actually seeing it on him again.

"A message?" Ichigo echoes.

"Yes, from the Headmaster. Just go to your platform, okay? It's just up ahead," Sajin explains to Ichigo evenly. Ichigo looks down at his ticket once more and realizes the problem that he was meaning to ask.

"Sajin, this must be wrong, I mean there isn't a Platform 9 ¾ right?"

Ichigo looks up and Sajin is already gone. The orange haired boy sighs in defeat, he hopes he'll be able to find the train. If he doesn't well, he won't be able to go to Hogwarts. This would all be for nothing!

Ichigo continues on and even asks a worker at the station where the Platform is, but the man thought he was crazy. Ichigo is now just lingering at platform 9 in hopes of figuring out the mystery that is Platform 9 ¾.

He hears someone saying, "Mom, hurry up!"

Another voice challenges, "Try and catch up, Kon!" A black haired teen that looks older than Ichigo runs up with the same trolley Ichigo is using, except no owl.

The boy runs ahead and grins at Ichigo with a quick salute before running straight into a wall, somehow going through it! He's basically absorbed or just somehow walks through and then the teen is gone. He hears more rattling of trolleys and three people are turning into the area, one of them seeming angry.

"Damn! Mom! Because you're so slow I lost!" the boy Ichigo assumes to be Kon complains at his Mom, who's a little small woman with a timid looking smile.

Kon has black short hair that only spikes slightly and his eyes are a light blue and narrow. The boy seems about only a year older than Ichigo and the other son practically hiding behind the Mother is around Ichigo's age. He has chin length black hair parted to the left slightly, his eyes are much like a puppy dogs from what Ichigo can tell.

"Please don't be so loud sweetheart. You'll get me deaf before I'm even 50," the Mother jokes and the fuming boy pouts in response. He appears slightly worried as he looks at his Mother and the boy standing behind her grabs their Mom's sleeve.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mom? I don't have to go to Hogwarts…" the puppy dog eyed boy asks.

Kon smacks the boy in the head, "What are stupid? Don't be a fool! You need to learn magic, Mizuiro and I don't have time to teach you everything! In order to get a wizarding job you need to go to Hogwarts!"

The boy is rubbing his head sheepishly and the Mother laughs at her two boys before hugging them. "Now, Kon, you go first."

Kon nods before grabbing his trolley and running into the wall, again disappearing right before Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo rubs his eyes this time in hopes he's just seeing things. _I don't seriously have to run into a wall, do I?_

Ichigo decides to walk up to the Mother, in hopes of receiving an answer. "Um, excuse me, do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?" Ichigo utters, his amber eyes pleading for help.

The woman has a long black braid cascading down her back and she's wearing layers and layers of thick clothing. She's shivering despite how warm the room is which makes Ichigo wonder if she's feeling well enough to be here.

The woman gives him a gentle smile, "Ah, you must be a first year! It's Hanataro's first year too!"

The boy named Hanataro nods and also gives the same smile as his Mother did to Ichigo. Ichigo realizes how similar their faces are, though his Mom's eyes aren't as puppy dog like, Ichigo guesses that they may once have been before she grew up.

The woman walks forward to Ichigo and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You see that wall right there? Well, you just run straight into it. That's it."

"Really?"

"Yes, just run, and you will be at the correct Platform!" she confirms.

Ichigo thanks her and the Mother waves her hand, "no need for thanks, sweetie, just look out for Hanataro for me!"

"Mom! I don't need to be watched!" Hanataro blurts, his entire neck red in embarrassment, he looks as though he wishes he could be wiped off the face of the Earth.

"Oh, hun, I trust you, I just don't want anyone picking on you. There will" -

"Always be bullies out there, I know Mom. I'll be okay, you should focus on getting better, okay?" Hanataro interrupts, with the raise of his index finger. His Mom smiles fondly and pinches her son's cheek. "I've raised a good boy. Now head on out with this classmate of yours, okay?"

"Okay, Mom, I'll see you on the other side," Hanataro replies and Ichigo then witnesses Hanataro disappear after running to the wall.

Ichigo gives a final wave to the Mother before running to the wall himself and closing his eyes since he can't handle looking as he runs straight into the wall.

When he opens his eyes he hears the loud whistle of the train and the chatter of families wishing their kids Goodbye for school. Ichigo smiles in relief and hopes that boarding the train isn't as troublesome as finding it.

...

Ichigo has finally made it onto the train, he's on his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He hopes the train ride isn't too long since the sun is beginning to move down. He still has no idea what magic was used for him to move through walls, but he's decided that he is just happy he's safe and on the train. Not to mention his luggage is safely stored and not taking up space in the compartment he's in.

Ichigo was enjoying looking out the window when his compartment door slides open. Ichigo turns and finds Hanataro standing in the doorway to the compartment. "Do you mind if I sit here? The rest is filled."

"Sure, Hanataro, right? Your Mom helped me get to the platform," Ichigo extends his hand to shake with Hanataro's as the boy sits down.

The shy boy nods meekly before lightly shaking Ichigo's hand, "Yes, that was my Mom. You really don't need to listen to her though, about looking out for me I mean."

Ichigo snorts, "Of course I will, Moms don't say things that aren't important you know, at least good Moms don't. I can tell - you're Mom is a great Mom, why else is she worried about you?"

"Ah I guess you're right, ah - oh I'm so sorry, I'm just such a horrible person!" Hanataro suddenly wails loudly, covering his face.

"What, what is it, Hanataro!?" Ichigo asks quickly, leaning towards Hanataro and immediately thinking the boy was hurt.

"I forgot to ask for your name! How rude can I be?" Hanataro shrieks and Ichigo leans back relief coming over him.

Ichigo laughs, "My names Ichigo Kurosaki, call me Ichigo though. Problem solved, okay? It's fine if you make mistakes, so stop worrying Hanataro."

Hanataro sniffles, "Really?" His wide blue eyes are looking up at Ichigo with such hope that Ichigo can only smile. "Yeah, you're great at this Hanataro, so don't you ever say you're rude or anything like that, you're nice!"

"Thanks Ichigo, you know, you look kind of scary, but I don't think you're scary at all!" Hanataro smiles his eyes closing as he flashes his teeth.

Ichigo smiles wryly, "People only think I'm scary because of my hair, you know!" The two laugh and Hanataro is wiping his tears that are forming at the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I didn't mean that Ichigo! I meant, the air you give off, like kind of like it felt intimidating to be standing near you!"

"Oh, well, that one I've never heard before. But I guess with wizards it's different, huh?" Ichigo inquires.

"Well, wizards and witches are strange, so don't worry too much about how you're different. We are all strange in our own way. Why else do you think we choose this over Muggle school?" the quiet boy reassures Ichigo.

The two stop talking when the compartment door opens once more, revealing a lady with a trolley filled with candies, chocolates, lollipops, and any other treat you could think of. "Does anyone wish to buy anything from the trolley?"

Hanataro frowns and sighs sadly, "No, my Mom packed me a sandwich." He takes out a squished sandwich from his back pocket and Ichigo looks at it sadly. The brash boy whips out a bunch of Galleons from his pocket saying, "However much I can get with this!"

The trolley woman has wide surprised eyes and Ichigo grins at Hanataro who appears astonished at first but smiles meekly immediately after. "You don't have to buy more than you actually need Ichigo."

"What are you talking about, Hanataro? We both need a lot! This ride can be long!" Ichigo reasons as he stands and begins picking what he wants. The lady simultaneously counts the coins for the boy and watches what he's taking from the trolley.

...

Hanataro and Ichigo had been stuffing their faces with treats and sweets for hours. "Man, I'm full," Ichigo groans as he rubs his belly, he is certain if he ate anymore he would puke. Hanataro had given up awhile ago and is showing Ichigo all of his Chocolate frog cards and the different famous wizards and witches on them.

"Well, you ate a lot Ichigo!" Hanataro reasons with a sheepish smile.

The compartment door slides open once more, this time revealing a young boy in black wizard robes with black hair and long bangs in front of his face parted in the middle. He's wearing circular glasses and has distinct ocean blue eyes. The boy is frowning at the two of them as though they shouldn't even be in this compartment.

"Excuse me, have either of you seen a rat?" the boy asks, his frown still present, he sounds quite annoyed as well.

Hanataro shakes his head in response, Ichigo can tell his new friend is slightly scared of speaking out loud to this boy. The boy turns his head to Ichigo, almost silently awaiting an answer. Ichigo crosses his arms and scowls, "Why are you looking for a rat anyways? Did you lose it?"

The boy sighs almost as though Ichigo is the dumbest person in the world. Ichigo can already tell that he isn't a fan of this person. "No. Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't waste my time with a pet. All that I need is an owl for receiving the mail. This is for a boy in my compartment. He's far too nervous to go door to door asking, so I've done so in his stead," the boy offers his answer.

Ichigo is less angry now that he knows the boy is helping some other kid who's a nervous wreck like Hanataro is. "I haven't seen one, sorry. What is your name?" Ichigo ponders out loud, wondering who he is.

Hanataro looks as though Ichigo has sprouted another head for asking that question and the boy standing at the door declares clearly bored, "Uryu Ishida. It's been nice speaking with you both, but it's best if I get going."

 _Hanataro didn't even speak but I don't think I should mention that_ Ichigo thinks as Uryu begins turning to leave. He then stops and turns his head back to Ichigo and Hanataro once more.

"You two better change into your wizard robes, we're almost at Hogwarts." Then, Uryu was gone, probably cursing as to where the rat actually was.

Hanataro pokes Ichigo's side and motions for them to go. Ichigo follows Hanataro to get their robes on and Ichigo feels giddy already at the idea of actually reaching Hogwarts for the first time.

...

Ichigo and Hanataro make their way off of the Hogwarts Express, onto a dark looking platform, following the rest of the students. Ichigo notices that Uryu is up ahead standing near the two boys he saw in the Owl Emporium. Moving forward and following the crowd, suddenly a loud voice booms up ahead that Ichigo recognizes.

"ALL FIRST YEARS! COME OVER HERE!"

Ichigo realizes as Hanataro and him follow the voice that Sajin Komamura is standing there holding his cane as usual, and smiling fondly at the first years surrounding him.

"Hello, Sajin," Ichigo says walking up to the tall anthropomorphic wolf and Hanataro is already shaking since Sajin can appear intimidating.

"Hello, Ichigo. Good to see you made it here." Sajin then addresses everyone, "FIRST YEARS! FOLLOW ME ONTO THE BOATS!"

Ichigo and the rest of the first years follow Sajin who's holding a lantern that lights the way to the lake where boats are sitting on the sand. Ichigo looks up and sees the beautiful castle lighting up on top of the mysterious lake. The full moon is lighting up the dark area in between the clouds in the dark starry sky. "That's-that's…" Ichigo utters his amber eyes filling with complete wonder.

Hanataro finishes, "Yes. That's Hogwarts."

Hanataro and Ichigo end up on the same boat with Sajin, who takes up two spaces from how large he is. Sajin instructs the other children before he joins Hanataro and Ichigo in the boat.

As they near Hogwarts Ichigo can't help but feel in awe towards how beautiful the place is. He wasn't even expecting an actual castle! He already thought this school was amazing.

...

As Ichigo and the other first years head into the large astounding castle, Ichigo realizes he's lost track of Hanataro in the crowd. He decides after searching for him that he'll find him later once they go to this feast event they mentioned in the letter. He's excited to finally see Yamamoto who his Dad said he helped out, he wonders how the Headmaster even got hurt. Hanataro said it was rare for the Headmaster to ever get into an accident of any sorts, and the timid boy was sure they would have heard about it in the newspapers if it actually happened.

Ichigo and the other first years stop in front of a staircase with two large closed doors towering over them. The others are all talking amongst themselves until someone among them yells, "HEY! Carrot top!"

Ichigo turns around since he hears the voice form behind him and sees a bright colour of blue hair emerging from the crowd. The boy stands in front of Ichigo, a arrogant grin on his face and striking blue eyes staring straight at him.

Ichigo feels the need to call him Blueberry head but just looks towards the boy with a serious stare.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" the boy asks and the entire room is now silent. Ichigo wishes Sajin hadn't already left, he can tell this boy was bad news. He'd hoped there wouldn't be anyone mean in the school but, it seems bullies are everywhere even in the wizarding world.

"Yes."

"My Dad said Yamamoto visited you and even Komamura brought you to the station!"

"Yes, so what?" Ichigo snaps sounding defensive about what the boy is saying.

The blue haired kid laughs arrogantly, "What do you mean, so what? Why exactly are you so special Ichigo?! That's the real question!" The boy seems impatient and angry while staring at Ichigo and a few heads behind him nod and murmur in agreement.

Ichigo answers truthfully, "I don't know, it just happened."

The boy snickers, "what a complete idiot, you can't even answer my simple question! Do you even know how to speak properly?!"

"I" -

The boy insults, "Such a loser! Why don't you just head back home? Carrot top here is clearly a fool with no backbone!"

"SHUT UP!" a girl yells and the blue haired boy jumps in his spot, startled by the sudden outburst from the crowd to the left side of him. A petite girl pushes through the crowd with short ebony hair that tapers slightly at the ends and a single stray bang falling onto her nose. Her eyes are narrowed and extremely big as she points accusingly at the blue haired boy.

"How about you leave this kid alone Mr. detergent hair!" the girl yells straight to the bully's face.

The other kids laugh and the boy growls at her pushing her hand away, "Listen you brat, don't you ever say that again!" Ichigo seriously thinks the boy is about to hit her, even though Ichigo is the one he's fighting with. Ichigo unconsciously feels the need to pull the girl away from this bully before she gets hurt, his hands are already clenching beside him in response to the tension in the room.

The girl isn't frightened at all, in fact she appears bored when staring at the bully, "Or what? I doubt a pea brain such as yourself can even properly recite a spell."

The girl receives a bunch of laughter from her statement and Ichigo can already tell that he's smirking in pride because she won the the battle. The bully seems as though he's about to object but he just mumbles, "Humph. We'll finish this later girl."

The bully leaves along with his few actual friends that follow him into the crowd. The other children who were listening back away and scatter, practically repelling from the petite girl. Ichigo then realizes that the girl has turned to look at him and now Ichigo is face to face with her large piercing violet eyes. No wonder the bully backed off, her eyes are definitely strange in terms of colour. Ichigo can feel that this girl is different than the other kids, as if she's holding herself up differently.

Ichigo states gruffly, "You didn't have to do that. I could have handled it myself."

The girl rolls her eyes, "Yes, you were doing a _fantastic_ job. Please, he's a mean bully and I would've yelled at him even if you did handle it." Ichigo is slightly surprised by how harsh she is and sarcastic, she's so petite he'd think she'd be more sensitive.

The girl smiles, "You're Ichigo, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Rukia." The girl extends her hand for a shake and Ichigo shakes her hand firmly in response.

"Really, the pleasure is all mine Rukia, what you did back there was scary."

"Scary?"

"Yes scary," Ichigo confirms and Rukia appears slightly disappointed as she lets go of his hand and Ichigo continues his thought, "But also amazing."

Rukia laughs and lightly elbows him, "Don't do that!" Ichigo laughs as well and wonders, "So when is this feast thing?"

"Feast thing? Really Ichigo, that's what you've been calling it? It's the Start of the Year Feast."

"Whatever," Ichigo shrugs at Rukia's comment. He rarely put thought into what he calls things.

"It'll be soon, we just need to wait for the teacher. But god, that bully just got under my skin! I don't think I'll calm down until I take out my anger on something."

"Don't look at me, Rukia, I'm not your free punching bag."

Rukia seems to still be fuming over the bully, "He's definitely going to be in Slytherin."

Ichigo is about to ask what she's talking about when a man whistles loudly in front of them causing everyone to quiet down and stare at the old looking man. He is tall and wearing a refined looking suit with a strange holster around his waist holding his long wand. The man is also holding a strange looking old hat in his left hand.

"First years, welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Chojiro Sasakibe and I'm the Deputy Headmaster who assists Yamamoto in his duties. Before you join your classmates in the feast you will all be sorted into your houses!" Mr. Sasakibe bellows loudly in the silent hallway.

Ichigo is about to ask what he was talking about when the man actually explains, "There are four possible houses you can be sorted into. Gryffindor, known for bravery, daring, and chivalry. Hufflepuff known for loyalty, dedication, and tolerance. Ravenclaw known for wisdom, wit, and creativity. And finally, Slytherin, known for ambition, cleverness and resourcefulness."

The kids murmur and Ichigo hears something about pure blood by a couple of kids, but he has no idea what they are talking about. The Deputy Headmaster yells, "Quiet!" the children stop whispering and focus back on their teacher once more.

"This Sorting Hat will figure out which House you will be a part of, and need I remind you all this choice will be permanent."

Ichigo whispers to Rukia, "why do we have to be sorted?"

She sighs sadly, "It's tradition despite how silly it sounds. I'll explain it to you later Ichigo." She places her index finger on her lips, silently telling Ichigo to be quiet.

The Deputy Headmaster continues, "Depending on your actions, Houses can win points and lose points. The House with the greatest number of points by the end of the year will win the House Cup."

Someone from the crowd asks, "Are the rumours about the Phantom Killer true?"

Mr. Sasakibe sighs at the question as though he has heard it a million times in one day, "Don't be silly. Not every Hogwarts rumour is true."

The blue haired boy whispers to his friends, "That's what they want us to believe."

As the classmates erupted in chatter Rukia explains to Ichigo as though she knew he would ask, "The Phantom Killer is a an older student from Slytherin who apparently ran experiments on his fellow classmates in their own house, even affecting some of them permanently! Rumour has it they are awaiting their next move in another house because Hogwarts couldn't catch the person since they are a genius in fooling everyone."

Ichigo becomes slightly nervous, "Do you think it's true, I mean an actual scary person like that being here?"

"I don't know, Ichigo. But I don't think it's highly likely they are still even here. They could be already expelled for all we now," Rukia reasons , her voice sounding unconvincing to Ichigo's ears.

The large wooden doors finally open and the first years make their way into the Great Hall which is larger than Ichigo even imagined. The room has four long tables and Ichigo is immediately overwhelmed by the loud clapping and cheering from the other students sitting at the tables, many pairs of eyes suddenly falling onto them. Ichigo looks up at the ceiling in wonder of the dark starry sky and moon in the actual room.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Rukia states and Ichigo then notices the long table at the front consisting of all of the teachers at the school. The tables each have glittering plates and goblets for each person sitting at a table. The room is lit by thousands of floating candles that Ichigo believes may be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

The students stop towards the front where the Headmaster Yamamoto stands up and Ichigo feels as though the elderly man must have seen decades of Wizardry. The old man's beard is white and long, and after looking over at his students he finally says, "Let the Sorting Ceremony begin!"

Mr. Sasakibe nods to Yamamoto and calls the first name on the parchment he's reading from, "Momo Hinamori."

A smiling girl pushes through the group and makes her way to the stool facing the students. Her dark brown hair is in a bun with a green covering over it and Sasakibe nods at her before placing the hat on her head.

Surprisingly the hat begins moving, appearing as though it has eyes and a mouth and mumbles, "hmmmm...hmmmm," then it grins, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl is then welcomed to the Hufflepuff table where older students greet her and tell her to sit down.

The rest of the names went by quickly as though the nerves of the students seemed to calm down.

"Nemu Honda." A tall thin girl that seems serious with straight long black hair and bangs sits and the hat picks her house after a moment, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Yasutora Sado." The tall boy named Chad that Ichigo saw in the wand shop sits down and the hat announces after a second, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Uryu Ishida." Before it even reaches Uryu's head it yells, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Izuru Kira." The boy with blonde hair and bangs pushed over to his left side heads up to the front looking extremely nervous to be sitting in the seat. Ichigo remembers him from the Owl Emporium, and wonders if his friend is a first year also. The hat takes a moment of thought before yelling loudly, "SLYTHERIN!"

The first years are surprised and so is Ichigo, since Izuru doesn't seem to be very cunning or sly. The boy appears scared to actually be going to the Slytherin table, the older Slytherin students laugh as he walks stiffly to their table. Before Ichigo can sympathize for the boy, another name is called.

"Hiyori Sarugaki." The tough looking small girl with bleach blond hair tied in ponytails frowns as the hat is placed on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl stomps towards the Hufflepuff table, visibly seething that she was placed in Hufflepuff and Ichigo holds back a laugh.

"Rangiku Matsumoto." A tall girl with a short bob of light orange hair bounces to the stool her bright smile not fading as the old man places the hat on her head. The hat takes a millisecond before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl winks as though she was expecting this to happen and skips to her house's table who are cheering to finally have someone for their house.

"Shuhei Hisagi." "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy frowns as though he wishes to be somewhere else but nonetheless goes to his house. Ichigo suspects he misses his friend Izuru who's sadly in Slytherin alone, but going on what Rukia said, the blue haired bully will surely be joining him. Ichigo thinks that's a disaster waiting to happen.

"Coyote Starrk." The boy is yawning as the hat is placed onto his head. The hat takes a long while, about two minutes, clearly unsure of where to put him. "RAVENCLAW!" the boy is just happy he doesn't have to sit there and immediately falls back to sleep next to Nemu at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hanataro Yamada." Ichigo cannot describe how happy he is to know his friend's alright and can't stop the smile forming onto his face. Rukia comments, "Wow, you actually smiled." Ichigo rolls his eyes frowning at her in annoyance.

The hat is placed onto Hanataro who shakes uncontrollably as it moves on his head, clearly scared of the outcome. Ichigo wonders what houses his older brothers are in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellows. The Gryffindor table is clapping and whistling in happiness despite how timid Hanataro is when joining Rangiku sitting at the table.

"Tier Harribel." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ulquiorra Cifer." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Gin Ichimaru." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Soi Fon." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo then realizes his own name has been called, and Rukia noticing his hesitation pushes him forward whispering, "Good luck Ichigo." Ichigo gives one last look at Rukia before heading through the few students left in the crowd.

Ichigo sits onto the wooden stool feeling extremely nervous once staring at the crowd looking back at him intently, their eyes seem slightly interested as to where he will be. Some of them appeared to be sizing him up and commenting to their friends. Ichigo just knows he doesn't want to be in Slytherin and hopes he won't.

The hat is placed onto his head and he hears a voice talking in his ear, "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. Where to place you… hm… you have ambition that is for sure, what about Slytherin?" Ichigo thinks in his mind, hoping the hat understands _No not Slytherin! Anything but Slytherin!_

The hat finally utters, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ichigo sighs in relief and quickly makes his way off of the stool heading straight for the Gryffindor table where Hanataro waves at him, looking relieved to have someone he knows joining him. Ichigo would be lying if he said he wasn't glad that the hat chose Gryffindor. He thought the house suited him best no matter what the hat thought.

"I lost you Ichigo, I was worried you wouldn't be at the Great Hall, but I'm glad you're okay!" Hanataro says and Ichigo sits across from him, directly in front of Rangiku who smiles at him.

Before they speak any more the next name is called, "Orihime Inoue." Ichigo turns and a tall girl with short red-orange hair and straight bangs hanging right over her eyebrows sits onto the stool, squirming as the hat is placed on her head. "RAVENCLAW!" The girl scurries off immediately and sits beside Starrk who's still fast asleep.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

The blue haired bully that bothered Ichigo before heads up onto the stool and even before the hat is placed onto his head it yells, "SLYTHERIN!" Grimmjow grins at Ichigo as though he plans on continuing their conversation and heads to the Slytherin table which is howling and cheering as though they all won the lottery.

Then Ichigo realizes that Rukia is the last child left and there is almost no reason to call her name but the Deputy Headmaster does so anyways, "Rukia Kuchiki."

People around the hall are murmuring and whispering and he hears a older student saying, "A Kuchiki? Is it the one the rumours were about?" "Oh God a Kuchiki, hope she's not in our house." "Another noble?"

Ichigo feels angry that these other students are saying these rude things about her when she hasn't even talked with them. They are judging her just by looking at her and Ichigo hates it. He glares at the older student who said that and the student notices quieting down at his stare.

Rukia sits at the stool and doesn't appear nervous or even excited like some of the other kids. No, she seems indifferent as though it is all pointless to her. He hopes she joins his house so that they can talk more, he'd like to make friends at Hogwarts he'll always remember and cherish.

The hat takes around as long as his choice took before the hat shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ichigo smiles and claps loudly for Rukia as she heads to the Gryffindor table, Hanataro and Rangiku are clapping also. The other students clap slightly but not as loudly as they did with the other first years. Before Ichigo can comment about what happened to Rukia and ask her why everyone was being weird, Headmaster Yamamoto stood once more to the golden podium with a carving of a flying owl on the front of it.

"Welcome back students, and welcome to Hogwarts first years. Today marks the beginning of a successful school year. I hope each and every student has an enjoyable year and learns from their teacher's lessons. Some announcements I'd like to make are that the Caretaker, Mr. Giriko reminds students that the Dark Forest is Forbidden for students to be wandering in. The Forest is a dangerous place, so do not make the mistake of going in there! He also reminds students that the Fourth Floor Corridor is Out of Bounds and unless you wish to die a painful death, I suggest no one goes there," Yamamoto warns and then with a small smile he says, "Starting with the new First Years we will now have classes with members of different Houses in them, insinuated by the Ministry of Magic, to promote a healthy relationship between Houses and new friendships, of course! Another announcement is that our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Oko Yushima has retired and been replaced with Mr. Tsukishima. So I hope you give Mr. Tsukishima a warm welcome."

A tall slender man wearing a black suit pant with matching suspenders and a white dress shirt stands up smiling at the Headmaster before waving to the students brightly. The man has wavy black hair up to his shoulders and brown eyes. Ichigo thinks the man must be young and new in comparison to how old the Headmaster is.

The Headmaster nods and Tsukishima sits obediently with a smile. Yamamoto then grins at his students, "may the Feast BEGIN~!" With a snap of his fingers mountains of food suddenly appears in front of their tables. From steaks, to mashed potatoes to ten different kinds of juices one being pumpkin juice! There are large boats of different gravies that older students pour onto their food, and Ichigo can only grin widely. Rukia who's sitting beside Ichigo widens her eyes, "Wow! This is a lot of food!"

Hanataro appears as though he may get sick, "I don't think I can eat all of this!"

An older student with a bald head sitting beside Rangiku stuffs his face with a drumstick mumbling between bites, "kid, it replenishes after you eat all of it, so even if you did eat it all it would all just refill. So no need to fuss!"

Ichigo laughs at the bald boy's statement before grabbing food himself, deciding that talking can be for later after he eats!

...

"Ya need to stop looking over at yer hopeless friend and get over his death already," Hiyori spat out as she hungrily ate a barbecue covered rib. Damn, it is her favorite too, she can't even be upset about being in the loser house because she's so happy to be eating this rib right now. She wonders if the table can somehow know what to give her in order to tame her deep anger at the Sorting Hat.

Shuhei just frowns at her, not eating anything and staring at the Slytherin table as though Izuru could actually see him worrying. Momo gives Shuhei a reassuring smile, "I'm sure Hiyori isn't serious Shuhei! Izuru should be fine! Right, Chad?"

Chad nods silently in response and Momo looks at him expecting him to agree out loud but receives no such answer. Momo seriously wonders how all of these people were in Hufflepuff, most of them seem to be either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Momo is the only one who seems actually positive in this group - which is one of the well known traits for Hufflepuffs.

Harribel pokes at her salad before slowly eating it silently, Momo thinks it would be pointless to talk with the stoic looking girl.

Hiyori jabs, "Harribel, if you're not eating that meat, I'm taking it!" And before Harribel knew it her chicken breast was gone and she could really care less, she just wishes she can get some shut eye. Sitting with all of these people made her nervous, she's not used to talking to classmates or making friends. She enjoys being alone and in silence. Also she's scared of Hiyori who yells at everything within a 1 foot radius of her vision, so there would be no way that Harribel could refuse her.

...

"What a disappointing group of people," Grimmjow deadpans as he flashes his eyes over his fellow first years.

Gin Ichimaru grins, "Oh really? How interesting for you to say that considering the performance you and that Rukia girl gave outside the Great Hall."

Grimmjow only grunts in annoyance, but is slightly pleased someone in the first years bunch isn't completely useless. The shivering blonde haired boy beside Gin is a clear indicator of Grimmjow's previously mentioned disappointment.

"Kid, you need to eat. Your boyfriend is literally worrying about you all the way at the Hufflepuff table, you wouldn't want to let him down!" Grimmjow teases with a cocky smirk at Izuru who reddens in embarrassment.

"H-he's not my boyfriend," Izuru defends himself but does so quietly as to not start a loud fight and attract the older Slytherins to his embarrassment. Izuru found the statement ridiculous, him and Hisagi were practically brothers, not to mention they're only eleven!

Grimmjow cackles loudly and bangs his fist on the wooden table, clanking the cutlery sitting on the side of his plate. "Kid, you may actually be good for Slytherin!"

Izuru appears as though he wishes to be taken to heaven at this moment because he is certain Grimmjow is planning something horrible. Gin nudges Izuru and the blonde worries that the boy is going to agree with Grimmjow. Gin motions his head towards Izuru's empty plate before putting a bunch of food on it chiming, "You need to eat Kira-kun~!" Gin's voice sounds creepy but the smile on Gin's face is far scarier so Izuru begins eating quickly just to not have to stare at it any longer.

Grimmjow is busy eating now so doesn't notice the exchange between Izuru and Gin. Grimmjow looks up and notices how much the blonde's eating. "Heh! He's got a stomach too! You will be a great Slytherin!" he bangs the table once more.

"Will you please stop that buffoonish slamming of the table?" the serious girl named Soi Fon deadpans at Grimmjow, with a wrinkle of her noise. Grimmjow is now reminded of the other person he felt wasn't suited for Slytherin. He thought the nerd would be best suited for the Ravenclaws.

" _Please?_ What kind of Slytherin pleads like that?" Grimmjow teases in a high pitched voice, mocking her.

Soi Fon sighs in annoyance as though Grimmjow was not worth her breath, before having another bite of her pasta. Grimmjow grins thinking he won, "Thought so."

Meanwhile Soi Fon stops herself from choking Grimmjow right then and there before giving him her _sweetest_ smile, "Oh Grimmy, I'm sorry but I have no point in listening to you at the moment. So if I were you, I'd eat up!" She smirks and teases, "You're a growing boy aren't you?" her voice fake and high pitched.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes at her before biting harshly into his giant steak. Soi Fon just grins in victory as she slips out a book she planned on finishing by the end of the day, there were only 20 more chapters and she is certain she can read them by the time for bed.

…

Orihime felt as though everything that occurred had happened a little too quickly for her to handle. She's been nervously eating bread for the past ten minutes in hopes of calming herself down. Her older brother, Sora, who works at the Ministry of Magic would tell her not to worry and wear her biggest smile no matter what, but she can't help her nervous nature.

For the past five years she's been called names and bullied at her Muggle school at home. Her brother says if he could he would move but at the moment living in a town of Wizards is not possible for them despite being pure bloods.

Orihime doesn't want to doubt the Ravenclaw house it's just that she's so accustomed to being called names and bullied at school that it's almost natural for her to assume there will be ones in Ravenclaw. Her hair is now short because of her own stupid insecurities and she cannot face the bullies, in fact she only gives in to what they want of her. She followed all the girl's leads in telling her to cut her hair short - but now it felt as though a part of her was missing. She still misses her long hair.

"Don't worry Orihime, Ravenclaw will be fun," Nemu encourages and Orihime jumps, slightly startled by Nemu's statement. Orihime looks over at Nemu, despite Starrk being between them, he's fast asleep, practically drooling on his empty plate. _Am I really that easy to read?_ Orihime wonders as Nemu's green eyes land on hers for a moment. Orihime's eyes dart to her plate filled with bread, thinking maybe the bread was a dead giveaway.

"I'm sorry if I've pried into your thoughts Orihime, I didn't mean to it's just I can tell you were uncomfortable, so I just wished to help," Nemu explains and smiles nervously as she twiddles her thumbs.

"It's okay Nemu, it's just... well I get bullied a lot at my old school and I was worried that it may happen here too." Orihime looks up at Nemu, then realizes what she said out loud and she covers her own mouth, shocked, "I -uh- didn't mean it like you would bully me Nemu, it's not that I don't trust you it's" -

Nemu interjects, putting a hand on Orihime's shoulder, "Relax Orihime, I'm not mad. I'm nervous too, because well, I've never actually been to school before. My Dad never liked me and always has me doing chores inside. So it's all new to me." Nemu seems slightly sad when saying this and Orihime can't believe she's the one who's complaining when Nemu's been practically locked up by her own Dad for years!

"I learned some things on my own though, like how to read and add, so no need to feel sad Orihime," Nemu forces a smile but Orihime hugs Nemu nonetheless.

Suddenly Uryu mentions across from them, "Don't worry about bullies, if you didn't know, Ravenclaws are the most mature out of all the houses so they wouldn't be bullying you over petty things like kids at muggle school do." Orihime looks at the boy who's looking at her with a small smile, and he's also glancing at Nemu who's once again nervously twiddling her thumbs and looking anywhere but at Uryu.

Orihime then pouts, "Ah, but I'm not exactly mature! I don't know why the Mr. Sorting Hat put me in this house when I'm rarely ever mature! Sure I get good grades, but is that really it for Ravenclaws?"

Uryu raises his eyebrow at the name she gave the Sorting Hat before replying, "Well, it's not the qualities you posses now that the Sorting Hat looks at, it's also the potential in the individual and what the individual values. Maybe you value wisdom and creativity more than you realize."

Orihime is certain that Uryu must be right, Mr. Sorting Hat must have known what she values most in her heart. Now that she thinks of it, she's always valued knowing about everything the teachers taught no matter how many students complained about it, and she did enjoy the value of being creative and imaginative.

"Right, Ulquiorra?" Uryu asks and Orihime then switches her gaze to the boy sitting in front of her. She almost forgot he was sitting there! But when her eyes land on his large emerald eyes that stare deeply at her before uttering, "Yeah," Orihime is certain Ulquiorra is a lot more interesting than he lets on.

…

"Oi Rukia," Ichigo mutters poking her face, Rukia glares at him in annoyance and Ichigo decides it's a good time for him to continue, "You still haven't explained why this whole sorting thing happens."

Rukia pelts him on the head with an orange she snatches from the table. Ichigo yells, "HEY! What was that for?!"

"You poked my face! And this should be fairly obvious, but I'll explain," Rukia pauses before continuing, "The reason we're sorted into four houses is because Hogwarts was founded by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. So in honour of them each year students that are admitted into Hogwarts will be placed in a house according to these aspects." Ichigo felt that Rukia can definitely be a teacher in the future since she has a very calming voice that gets you thinking immediately.

"Well, that's interesting. So was Slytherin always bad?" Ichigo asks. Rangiku stops eating at this her full attention on Rukia and Hanataro looks at her as well expectantly.

Rukia squirms in her seat a little, "Well, not really. Salazar was knowledgable and not everyone in Slytherin turns well - bad."

"But most do, don't they?" Rangiku interjects her eyes serious.

Rukia nods silently, a frown on her face and Rangiku very talentedly steers them away from the heavy topic.

"So did you guys agree with what the Sorting Hat said?" Rangiku questions, and Ichigo can already tell that Rangiku is the energetic type of child, she's already bouncing in her seat - further confirming Ichigo's suspicion.

Hanataro stammers, "We-we didn't have to?!" looking incredulously at Rangiku.

"Of course not, they say the Sorting Hat chooses, but ultimately it's really what you think and truly believe you want. The Sorting Hat told me Ravenclaw, but I'm not best suited for hard serious studying and work, so I did some convincing as to how daring I am! Then I was put into Gryffindor~!" Rangiku winks at Ichigo and he feels as though Rangiku must be able to convince anyone to give her anything. Then again, now that he realizes it, he did convince the Sorting Hat to place him in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. So maybe it isn't very hard.

Hanataro mumbles, "Ah, if I'd known I would've said I'd rather be in Hufflepuff. I'm not daring at all!" Ichigo now that he thought of it, Hanataro doesn't seem the daring type at all. Ichigo's slightly daring, and judging by Rukia's quips to Grimmjow, she's definitely daring.

Rangiku grins while rubbing Hantaro's back, "It's okay Hanataro~! I think you've got Gryffindor potential! Plus, being in Gryffindor doesn't mean we force you to do daring things! It's an old tradition anyways."

Hantaro's looking down at his plate, poking his green peas in his plate with his fork absentmindedly for a moment before saying a quiet, "Thank you Rangiku-san."

"Call me Rangiku! That's for all of you to know!" Rangiku beams and roughly slaps Hantaro's back. Hanataro lurches forward as he was about to eat a bite of peas, some of them flying back onto the plate. Ichigo states, "That's no problem Rangiku." Hanataro and Rukia nods silently in agreement. They all continue eating in silence for a few spare moments before being interrupted.

"HANATARO~!" Kon yells grinning widely as he gives the poor timid boy a rough headlock, rubbing his fist onto the boy's head, further messing up his hair. Hanataro yelps in surprise, dropping his cutlery as he whines at Kon with a red face.

Rukia glares at the boy and Ichigo beats her before she says anything, "Hello Kon, nice to finally meet the brother of Hanataro."

"Hey, you're that kid who was standing at the station! Looks like you got lucky in getting Gryffindor - it's the best house of all!"

Suddenly Mizuiro slaps the backside of Kon's head scolding, "Kon, since when is our house the absolute best? If you don't remember correctly Ravenclaw's house got the best grades last year."

"Puh-leez! No one gives two shits about that!" Kon snickers as he retaliates at Mizuiro, slapping the taller boy's head.

Ichigo interjects, "that may be because you're not exactly the brightest person."

"Ichigo, what was it that you said?!"

"I think he just said you're stupid," Rangiku winks and Mizuiro bursts into laughter, "I like her already!"

Rukia sighs, "Honestly you two must be twins, you do look a lot alike."

Mizuiro and Kon glance at each other for a moment before grinning, "Yeah, right, Kuchiki."

Mizuiro smiles at Hanataro and pats his head, "I just came to tell you that you've done well Hanataro and to not be a worrywart. I've got your back. Mom will be happy about this, Dad and Mom were once in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, they'll be happy," Hanataro gives a small smile in return.

Mizuiro is fixing up Hanataro's hair as Kon looks over at Rukia with a sly grin.

"So, Kuchiki-san, it's interesting seeing you here. But you do look wonderful in the lighting around here," Kon compliments, resting his face in his hands as he squished in between Hanataro and Rangiku across from Rukia. Rukia frowns in annoyance but doesn't say anything as Kon stares at her dreamily.

"Hey, Kon, you can leave us now. Hanataro doesn't need a babysitter," Ichigo points out his eyebrows furrowing at Kon who's still creepily staring at Rukia. Ichigo isn't sure why, but it seriously bothers him to see Kon staring at her like that.

Mizuiro waves at them as he leaves back to his friends, leaving Kon still staring at Rukia his small eyes fixed onto her harshly.

Kon smugly replies, "Oh really, but I'm here for Kuchiki-san - so don't worry Ichigo~!" he waves at Ichigo reassuringly. Ichigo clenches his fists and Rukia just raises an eyebrow in serious confusion as to why Kon is staring at her so much. Ichigo isn't sure why Kon was doing it, but he didn't like the sound of it or witnessing it.

"Hey, Kon! Move outta the way, second year! Quit harassing the fresh meat! We need to get the kids to the Gryffindor Tower, they need a good nights rest for their first classes tomorrow," the bald boy who's older than Kon grins at the dark haired boy. Kon snaps from his dreamy look and pouts as he leaves them. Ichigo is silently thankful for this bald boy for getting rid of Kon so easily without having to fight.

"Hello, kids I'm not the person who's supposed to be doing this, the prefect is - but sadly our prefect is a lazy bum!" the bald boys announces loudly.

"Don't forget troublesome and forgetful. She'd lose you all very easily in the school," another boy continues who has jaw length black hair, strange bright orange feathers attached to his eyelashes and instead of a white button up he's wearing an orange turtle neck. Ichigo wonders if the teachers care if he's out of uniform.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways, my name's Ikkaku and luck has been with you all for me to actually do Kukaku's dirty work for her! The fool with the feathers beside me is Yumichika! We're third years!"

Yumichika elbows him angrily with a glare and Ikkaku rolls his eyes, shrugging. Ichigo thinks to himself that this is the strangest pair of friends he's ever witnessed in his life. Ikkaku looks more like an intimidating strong guy and Yumichika looks like a guy who would rather die than work out or do any sports.

Yumichika smiled coyly with a clap of his hands and announces, "Okay, kiddies, follow us and don't get lost!"

"No wandering off - we all just want to get our sleep!" Ikkaku yells loudly and Yumichika pushes the broad boy forward telling him to quiet down or the other houses will think they're crazier than they actually are.

…

"So I am Hufflepuff's prefect. Come to me if you have any questions. Tomorrow I'll ensure you all know how to get to your classes. Sadly, Hogwarts has no maps so it's more about figuring out your way there," a kind smiling fifth-year student with short white hair and bangs to the right side says calmly to the first years his eyes a bright green as he smiles at them.

Hiyori forces herself to not slap the ridiculous kind looking boy who's looking down at them since he's quite tall for a 15 year old. The white haired boy is interrupted by two excited individuals one with dark skin and back curly hair, the other a girl with light skin and short dark blonde boyish hair and bangs. "Sir! You forgot to say your name!" the both say in unison as they salute to the kind looking boy.

Momo and Hiyori exchange a confused glance, wondering as to why they're acting as though they are in the army. Chad just stares at them silently and Shuhei shuffles on his feet nervously, glancing over at the Slytherins who were still eating, but Hisagi did notice the Gryffindors beginning to make their way out with two loud eccentric looking older students.

Harribel noticed this long before anyone else, but stays silent her light blue orbs focusing on the people in front of her, the people she'll be attending classes with the entire year. She's still nervous about all of this - especially talking to people.

"Ah! Yes, I thought I forgot something," the boy grins sheepishly as he scratches his head, "My name is Jushiro Ukitake. Call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Hm. I'll take you up on that challenge," Hiyori mutters loudly, thinking she'll come up with a clever nickname later that she'll call him.

Ukitake gives the pig-tailed girl a questioning glance and Momo just shrugs silently saying 'I have no idea'. Ukitake claps his hands together and points out, "Well children, lets start heading to the Hufflepuff common room. That's where all of the dorms are."

…

Uryu found himself pleased with the prefect of their house. She is a smart looking girl with ebony hair carefully placed into a clip and circular sparkling clean glasses over light blue eyes that are tinted with violet. Her hair is only slightly out of place by the flat bangs over to her right side, falling over her face. Her lips are in a thin line as she announces, "My name is Nanao Ise and I'm the fifth year prefect of Ravenclaw. You all may call me Ise-san."

Ise's Hogwarts robes are in complete order, her navy blue and silver striped tie in the perfect spot under her grey v-neck jumper and black robe with Ravenclaw emblem on it. Her eyes flash over the first years as though she were silently grading them on the spot.

Suddenly a boy around Ise's age walks behind her and casually puts his arm around her shoulder grinning from ear to ear, his short dark brown wavy hair bobbing, "Ah~! Nanao-chan! You should allow them to call you by your first name! It's such a waste of a beautiful name~!"

Uryu realizes that the boy is wearing a robe with Slytherin emblem on it, obviously missing his Slytherin necktie since his white button up shirt is unbuttoned and the bottom of his dress shirt is loosened, sticking out from under his v neck grey jumper.

Ise pushes the boy's face away with her left hand, his nose squishing as a result of her pressure. His thick eyebrows rise in surprise, yelling, "Nanao!"

"Don't follow the example of this atrocious Slytherin. Leave this instance Shunsui!"

"Ah! This is a step forward from calling me Kyoraku!" the boy named Shunsui exclaims as though she didn't just insult him in front of the first years.

 _Not that he would care - we're not Slytherin_ Uryu thinks and he glances at Nemu who's picking at her nails nervously. Orihime's eyes are following the older student's exchange intently as though this were a romantic drama episode from her favourite t.v. show. Uryu sighs and turns to Ulquiorra who's surprisingly paying as much attention as Orihime. Uryu decides there would be no point in hoping that any of them would share his displeasure in this interruption. They were the second last group still in here and Uryu doesn't want to be late in waking up tomorrow.

Starrk then whispers in his ear, "How long is this going to take?"

 _Hm_. It seems he does have an ally - despite how unlikely the person may be. Now that he thinks about it, Starrk would be the one who'd want to sleep the most.

"This may take awhile Starrk."

The pout on Starrk's face was priceless.

...

Grimmjow felt as though the first years were only a minute away from wanting to kill each other. That was one thing about Slytherins that rings true. They may be reckless and cunning to get what they want - but spending a long time with someone just as cunning as you are gets quite tiring. Especially with Gin being so mouthy, Kira whimpering like a bloody fool and Soi Fon just acting as though she's the smartest person here.

 _When obviously she's not_ Grimmjow thinks silently as he glares at the girl who's reading silently. _Now that I think about it Kira isn't even cunning! Why was he even put into this house? Whatever the more fresh meat to eat the better!_

"Children~!" someone sing-songs slyly and Grimmjow scowled as he turns his attention to the boy with wavy short brown hair and thick eyebrows. Soi Fon lifts her gaze from her book for a second before continuing to read, finding the boy irrelevant. Gin and Izuru look expectantly at the boy who has stood himself at the end of the table.

"I'm your fifth year prefect Shunsui Kyoraku. During your first few months here I'm going to be your life saver - with how confusing this school is to navigate through. So don't worry about getting lost, I'm ensuring you all to get to your classes."

"I don't need directions from you," Grimmjow grumbles crossing his arms stubbornly and he frowns at Shunsui.

"Do whatever suits ya, whoever wants help I can help," Shunsui grins.

"But what about your classes?" Izuru pipes up.

"That's the perks of being a prefect, kid."

Shunsui nods, "Now lets head to our common room to get you all to bed. I don't know about you guys - but I'd like to sleep like a baby~!"

Izuru scurries after Shunsui following the lenient boy who's casually waving at everyone he passes. Gin shrugs before standing to follow them and Grimmjow turns to Soi Fon who seems to be invested in her book. Grimmjow sighs in annoyance thinking he should leave her alone and have her figure her way to the common room like any sly Slytherin would. But Grimmjow just decides teasing her at her own stupidity outweighed the other option. He pulls the book from her hands and bothers, "Sorry, _sweetheart_ but we're going to the common room. If you want to sleep here tonight, knock yourself out." He winks at her before leaving to follow Gin's path. Soi Fon growls, fuming at Grimmjow's statement before gripping onto her book tightly and running after the blueberry headed boy with reluctance.

…

Rukia and Ichigo have just made their way into a hallway, following after their third year seniors as Hantaro and Rangiku walk ahead of them when a voice states from behind them, "Rukia. I need to speak with you."

Rukia stops in her tracks and Ichigo follows suite, not enjoying the sound of the serious voice that reminds him of a stern teacher. Ichigo and Rukia turn to face the voice as the others continue moving forward. Ichigo hopes they realize that they've been stopped by this intimidating man or else they'll be lost in finding their way to the Gryffindor common room.

Ichigo realizes the man is wearing a perfectly fitting black suit with a matching tie and a dark grey gaze that stares impassively at Rukia. The man's ebony hair is long, falling past his shoulders to where Ichigo can't even see and his hair is clipped by an off white almost blue Kenseikan, three on top of his head allowing three separate bangs to fall onto his stoic face and two on the side of his head, holding back his hair.

After looking the man over, Ichigo feels a sense of deja vu. It is when the Rukia states, "Kuchiki-san," in response to the man that Ichigo realizes that the man was one of the teachers sitting at the table with all of the staff at Hogwarts. Ichigo glances to understand whether Rukia wants to leave and he can't decide whether Rukia's uncomfortable or not so he just shuffles on his feet quietly, hoping that this is a quick conversation.

"Follow me, so I can talk with you privately," Kuchiki-san states harshly his eyes narrowing slightly at Rukia. Ichigo wonders why the man sounds so angry.

Rukia looks down for a moment before pushing back her shoulders, "No, Ichigo is my friend and whatever you wish to say to me, you can say in front of him." Ichigo holds back the urge to gasp in surprise because the teacher looked as though he would rip her head off any second!

"You've only been in Gryffindor for a few moments and you've already made a disappointing and might I add ridiculous looking friend? This boy is clearly troublesome." Ichigo begins wondering how this is a teacher's business and glares at Kuchiki-san who isn't even looking at him, as though Ichigo weren't even standing there at all!

Rukia stutters, "H-he's my friend, and you shouldn't say something like that!"

"Regardless of your foolish social relationships, you've made a clear mistake and I am disappointed. You are not a Gryffindor, you are a Ravenclaw. All Kuchiki's are."

Ichigo's eyes widen in final realization, he remembers why else the teacher's name sounded familiar! _It's Rukia's last name! Now that I realize it, does that mean Byakuya is Rukia's Dad?! This is why everyone was whispering before - because her Dad's a teacher?_

"Kuchiki-san, the sorting Hat" -

"I told you that you would be in Ravenclaw. We are going to fix this immediately so if you come with me we can" -

"Rukia's a Gryffindor, sir! Stop saying she's not when she is! You can't change the rules so it would be a waste of your time!" Ichigo points out and finally the man turns his head, registering Ichigo's actual existence for once. Ichigo feels proud of defending Rukia, who defended him before.

"You are not involved in this, now I suggest you leave boy before I deduct your house any points."

"Kuchiki-san I'm not going anywhere, because Ichigo is right, it's in the rule book. You can't use your power as leverage to get what you want," Rukia interjects her eyebrows furrowing and violet eyes narrowing in annoyance at the man. Ichigo notices Rukia's stiff posture is only growing worse the longer the teacher is talking with them. He wonders how Rukia can deal with Kuchiki-san at home.

The man closes his eyes and mutters, "Very well Rukia I will speak with you another time. The elders will not be pleased might I add. You need to focus on your studies, no Gryffindor funny business, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Rukia agreses, the tall man just turns leaving them both alone in the hall and Ichigo angrily glares at him for not even wishing her a farewell.

"Lets go, Ichigo," Rukia sighs tiredly and Ichigo nods silently deciding after all that has happened today they need a nights rest. He can always talk about this with her tomorrow.

The two children round the corner they remember the others turning and are surprised by seeing them all waiting against the wall patiently, the third years talking with Hanataro and Rangiku, well Rangiku mostly doing the talking. Hanataro brightens at the sight of them, "Ichigo!"

"Sorry, we got held up!" Ichigo yells before rushing to his fellow Gryffindor housemates, Rukia following after him slowly.

Ikkaku yawns, "It's fine kid. Wouldn't want to piss that guy off with a ten foot pole, that one's always been a sour puss." Yumichika jabs the bald boy in the stomach, nearly causing him to topple over before smiling sweetly at the first years, "You guys didn't hear a thing, right?"

"Right," they all nod. Ichigo finds the older students comments interesting, but he worries that Rukia may have been offended, he glances at her but she seems to be distracted and staring out the nearby window. Ikkaku announces, "Whatever, lets just head up already. Being an example for kids is such a chore."

"Ikkaku don't be ridiculous."

"Me ridiculous? You're the one with the feathers! - OW!"

…

Ukitake has lead the Hufflepuff first years to the common room entrance after nearly getting lost twice because of the headache he suddenly got. The two sidekicks of his nearly caused an epidemic by how much they yelled over a small headache he had. It wasn't as though he was dying it's just a headache, Hiyori thought and was pretty damn pissed that it took so damn long to find the actual room. She's certain that she's not asking him how to get to her classes tomorrow - not with his directional skills. She frowns in frustration, wondering who'll have to help her if not the prefect. It certainly won't be Dumb and Dumber who can't stop yammering about Ukitake's headache. _Maybe if they shut up his poor headache would finally be gone! Uh, god, how does Ukitake deal with these bloody fools?! Damn, that reminds me, I still haven't thought of his nickname yet. I'll think of one soon_ Hiyori ponders.

"Home sweet home!" Ukitake grins. Hiyori withstands the urge of punching his face or doing any other violent actions. Momo senses this serious tension and interrupts Ukitake's smile at Hiyori by sheepishly saying from behind Hiyori placing a hand on the frustrated blonde girl, "Ah, we should head to bed Ukitake-kun, we're all pretty tired."

Her reassuring rub on Hiyori's shoulder is enough to save Ukitake from serious damage as the man nods turning to face the nook of the kitchen that they were led to on the right hand side of the corridor, all of them being concealed by a stack of barrels. Hiyori is already annoyed by their common room - but she doesn't mind the fact that she may be able to sneak some delicious food into her room. She's certain no one would miss it anyways, the food is easy replaceable by a spell!

Ukitake announces, "Now I'm only telling you all this once, so listen. In order to open the entrance you have to tap on this barrel - the middle one on the second row - in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', it goes like this." Ukitake taps the barrel to an upbeat melody and Hiyori tries to memorize the tapping. "You all can practice it inside, when you get it right you can head up to bed, just so you're all ready for tomorrow," Ukitake continues.

The lid of the barrel he taps swings open, revealing a passageway through the wall. "Don't worry about anyone getting in from other houses, if they get the rhythm wrong or tap the wrong barrel, they will be doused in vinegar and barred access. You'll all remember it so don't you worry about getting locked out."

Chad suddenly breaks the silence, "So do we have to crawl through?"

"Yes~!" Ukitake replies his smile sympathetic as he notices Chad's tall stature, "Sorry if it's a tight fit. But there is some room for me, so I'm sure you all can fit. Only a few people from this House have troubles, but you get used to it. The common room is in the basement. So no worries about hearing wind when you're trying to sleep. It's quite homey here at Hufflepuff."

Ukitake gestures for them all to go through, his smile still plastered onto his face, his two sidekicks giving them all an excessive thumbs up. Momo steps up first, followed by Hiyori who wants to hit the hay already, then Harribel and Chad.

Shuhei hesitates before crawling in, he turns to Ukitake questioning, "Um, do you know where the Slytherin common room is?"

"Yes, why?" Ukitake asks curiously finding it strange a first year wanted to visit Slytherin.

"Um, my friend got into Slytherin and well I'm worried he won't fit in well."

Ukitake pats Shuhei's shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry Hisagi-kun, I have a friend form Slytherin; it doesn't change anything I assure you. We'll visit your friend tomorrow, if you don't see him in class."

Shuhei nods and crawls into the common room, the tunnel is dark but he reaches the end of the tunnel a minute later and he pulls himself out, sticking his legs out before hopping onto the wood floor. Shuhei looks up feeling a definite homey feel of the warm lit common room by the fireplace and copper lamps hanging on the rounded walls of the room. There were two circle shaped wooden doors at the end of the room on each side of the fireplace. The ceiling is low, a tall person would have to hunch to walk through and there are small windows at the top of the walls and the sills carry plants of all different types. The sofa's yellow and black cushions look stuffed immensely as though they would explode from how soft they were.

Hiyori grins contentedly, "I can't believe how nice this place is! I think I couldn't ask for anything remotely cozier!"

"I agree! I think I'm gonna fall asleep right now!" Shuhei adds, stretching his arms and loosing up his shoulders, feeling how tight they were from sitting down at the Feast for so long. Momo was already fawning over the plants near the fireplace on a coffee table by the time Ukitake arrives into the common room sniffing the air loudly. "Mmmm...smells like home, just as I remember."

"Ukitake-kun~!" Momo singsongs, gaining the attention of her senior, "Where do you get all of these plants from, they're gorgeous!"

"Well, we never really know, mostly it's Nelliel-san, the first year Herbology teacher, but last year when we asked her about some certain plants we found she told us she didn't bring those plants. So it's a mystery!"

"A mystery! Cool, we should all figure out who it is, guys! Like our first adventure at Hogwarts," Momo states proudly at her idea.

Shuhei hums, "Hm, I do like a good mystery novel."

Chad just shrugs at Momo's bright hopeful gaze. Hiyori snorts, "A mystery? That's nothing but a boring ass Hufflepuff prank!" Momo pouts sadly and Hiyori notices her disappointment, deciding if this speeds up them going to bed, she might as well indulge in the girl's wishes.

"FINE. I'll help as long as you promise me some Chocolate frogs in return."

"Thank you Hiyori!" Momo squeals, hugging the girl tightly, Hiyori growls, trying to pry her off, "Quit with the mush!"

Momo then quickly turns to Harribel who is standing there staring at the fireplace, her clear eyes reflecting in red. Momo hugs her around the neck from behind the blonde girl, "Harribel-chan, you can help out too, ne?"

Harribel waits a moment before silently nodding in response to her, causing a tight squeeze against her neck before Momo begins chatting out to the sidekicks of Ukitake. Hiyori then shows Ukitake that she can do the secret message before Ukitake tells her, "Just head up the door on the left. Boys are not allowed in the girl dormitories, so let me know if any of them are in your room. Yours is the one that says first years sign on it. You'll be rooming with Harribel and Momo."

"Obviously," Hiyori deadpans before leaving, wanting to rip off these heavy robes and just get some much needed shut eye. She can't handle the extreme happiness that is the Hufflepuff House. She's certain she'll sleep the minute she witnesses her bed.

She lazily opens the door to the room and finds her luggage at the bed nearest to the door, as though they'd know she'd be too tired to walk further. One glance at the large bed with four posts covered in warm looking patched quilts with matching bed warmers hanging on the walls was all it took for Hiyori to crash onto the fluffy bed, burrowing underneath the thick sheets and drifting into much needed slumber.

…

Nanao and the first years were now standing on the fifth floor, if Uryu has counted correctly, finally after making their way up a very long spiral staircase. They were on the West side of Hogwarts. Uryu's eyes glance at the door without a doorknob but instead a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

Nanao turns away from the curious first years and the eagle magically begins talking, its beak moving slowly, "Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?"

The first years give each other confused stares, except for Uryu who already knew about this occurrence in order to enter the Ravenclaw common room. Nanao evenly answers the knocker, "A circle has no beginning."

The eagle nods and closes its eyes before opening the wooden door for them. Nanao turns to face the first years once more, "To enter the Ravenclaw Tower you must correctly answer a riddle in order to be let in. If you don't answer correctly you must wait until someone gets it right. The riddle changes whenever the eagle wants, sometimes it lasts a few days sometimes it lasts only a few hours, regardless just answer the riddle."

Orihime already knew that she would rarely ever want to leave the tower - she is absolutely horrible at figuring out riddles! She would have to get help from Uryu or Nemu. She wonders if Starrk and Ulquiorra were okay with this.

The first years are quiet and don't make any objections, Nanao is glad that they aren't rowdy at all, making her job far easier.

"What are you all waiting for, go inside!" Nanao orders impatiently, wanting to head to her bed already and prepare for her classes tomorrow. She also had to figure out where all of the first years classes were to direct them in the proper direction, there is no way she'll have any Ravenclaw late to their class if she could help it. Ravenclaws are always punctual. She wonders if the classrooms are the same as her first year, if so, then she would already know where to take them for she's remembered each and every class she's taken, and Nanao has taken many.

The young ones walk inside the common room and Orihime gasps in surprise at how beautiful the area is. Nemu's eyes are filled with complete awe at how wide and circular the room is, the floor carpeted with a beautiful midnight blue. The room was so large it gave a huge airy feel because of how open it was. Uryu is surprised also, but understands the reason for it being so wide, since Ravenclaws need their own spaces to think quietly. There are arched windows around the room hung with blue and bronze silks. When Starrk raises his tired eyes up at the ceiling he notices the domed ceiling is painted with intricately patterned stars. Uryu is pleased that the room is furnished with tables, chairs and especially the tall towering bookcases, he's already feeling excitement in his bones to begin searching for something to read.

Nanao smiles warmly at their reactions, feeling a swell of nostalgia from when she was a first year, any studious person would see this place as heaven. "Now this common room is perfect for studying and doing homework when you don't have class. Though, other Houses normally work in the Great Hall - we have the liberty of having our own study areas, you all each have a desk in your room, that is much more larger than the other Houses. As for the bookcases, you can read however many books as you please, as long as you return them by the end of the year and no books are stolen or missing. We never have any problems with that in Ravenclaw, thankfully."

Nanao walks across the room near a bookcase, beside it a marble statue of a woman stands, then a wooden door beside the statue. Nanao continues explaining, "This is a marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw the founder of this house. Do not touch the statue or anything like that, it's quite old and we must preserve it for future Ravenclaws."

Uryu looks up at the extremely tall statue, even taller than Nanao, of a woman holding a wand with a slight smile on her face and wizard robes.

Nanao points to the door beside the statue, "This door leads to your bedrooms, there is a spiral staircase. The girls dorms are the first door you see, after that is the boys dorms. Boys are not allowed in the girls dorms, so don't try and get in or you will see a far scarier version of myself. Prefects can deduct points from their own Houses if students misbehave, and I'm not one to be lenient on punishments. I believe that is all, your belongings and new House ties have been sent to your respective rooms. Along with your schedules for tomorrow's classes. Wake up bright and early so that I can ensure you all get to your proper classrooms. No tardiness will be allowed on my watch. The bathrooms are at the last door in each of the dormitories."

Orihime finds Nanao to be quite intimidating the longer the older girl talks, despite still being a student the girl sounds as though she were a teacher. The first years nod silently and Nanao motions for them all to head upstairs as Starrk yawns loudly.

Orihime and Nemu reach the girls dorm door and head inside, they see many doors on their sides and more staircases leading to more dorm rooms. Orihime wonders which is their room since they hear the whistling of the wind and only a few rooms light were on. The lanterns in the hall give a little light allowing Nemu to see a sign on a door, Nemu exclaims, "Orihime! Found it! It says 'First Years' on it!" Orihime grabs the girl's hands, "Thanks Nemu, thought we would get lost!"

They reach their room and immediately notice their uniforms draped onto their wooden chairs, Orihime strokes her hand over her very own wooden desk which is pretty large. With the desks and the large beds there is only three beds in the room. One is empty since this year the amount of students accepted has declined.

Orihime sighs contentedly as she lays onto the soft beds with Blue and silver quilts. "Nemu, have a good nights rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Good night," Nemu sleepily responds already huddling under the sheets.

…

Shunsui grins brightly as they all finally reach the dungeons of the Hogwarts castle, the dark stones eerily lit by candles on the walls, Izuru feels as though the longer they walk the colder it feels. Shunsui hums, "Feels like home~!" Izuru struggles to believe how this place could ever feel like a home.

Gin is walking behind Izuru and the blonde boy is still scared of rooming with the strange silver haired boy who doesn't open his eyes and the foul mouthed impatient Grimmjow. Soi Fon is also slightly intimidating with how serious and analytical she always looks. Izuru glances at the girl who's slightly behind Grimmjow who is stomping angrily a clear sign of impatience to be getting to bed. Soi Fon's eyes narrow at Izuru's and he think _it's as though she's silently judging me! Oh god, I'm going to die by the end of the night! The only person saving me right now is Shunsui. He's not scary but it's kind of frightening how a happy go lucky sounding boy like him ended up in Slytherin - what is Shunsui capable of?!_

They all reach a dead end facing a stone wall and Grimmjow grunts loudly, "A dead end? Did you get us lost?! I swear Izuru's more useful than you are and he can't even talk properly!"

Izuru stiffens at the insult but is quiet since he can't possibly disagree with a true statement. With all of them he can't even form proper sentences due to his seriously nervous nature. Gin stops by his side and smiles at Izuru and the poor timid boy feels as though Gin's smile is only further confirming that he is going to be murdered - somehow the silver haired boy's face has worsened in the eerily lit area.

"Aw, no need to be mean Grimmjow. Play nice for once," Gin scolds at Grimmjow who only narrows his eyes, "Yeah, right! Make me!" the two face each other head on, leaving Izuru wondering why he's stuck in the middle of these two scary individuals.

"Now, now kids, no wizard duels on my watch - or Old Yama would have my head on a silver platter! This is the secret entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon. Only those who are members of the Slytherin House know about it, which is why the wall appears as though it's a dead end," Shunsui interjects with a raise of his index finger as he drapes his arms over Gin and Grimmjow's shoulders.

Soi Fon stares at the wall stoically, "There's a door around that corner, isn't there?"

Grimmjow pushes away from Shunsui draping his arm onto his shoulder. Grimmjow yells stubbornly, "What corner Soi Fon, are you blind?! That's definitely a dead end!"

The eleven year old girl just gives him a look, "You are the one who's blind Grimmjow." Then she walks to the left side of the wall and somehow turns around a corner, disappearing behind the supposed dead end. "Huh?" Grimmjow's eyes narrow.

"It's an illusion to the eye Grimmjow, it appears as though it's a dead end, but really it's not," Soi Fon answers, her head peeking out from behind the corner, she adds, "the door is locked to the Common room by the way."

"Ah, yes, every fortnight a new password is given for the Slytherins to open the door to the Dungeon. The new password is posted on the noticeboard," Shunsui replies and Soi Fon nods.

Grimmjow mutters, "Hmph, can we just head in already, what's the password?"

Shunsui smiles down at the stubborn boy, "It's Dragontail."

Soi Fon echoes, "Dragontail." The first years hear a door unlock and then they all head inside the common room, Shunsui following in after.

The Dungeon is just as eerily lit as the other hallway, the arched windows around them cast a green glow from outside. Shunsui says, "The Dungeon is partway under the lake, which is why the light is a green tinge." The fireplace at the end of the dark common room has a lit up fireplace with a snake engraving above it and skulls on the mantel. Soi Fon notices the chess boards on some of the small tables in between two leather green chairs scattered across the room. The furnishings give the room a cold clean cut feel, the wood being a dark black and the leather couches a dark green. Grimmjow acknowledges tapestries hanging depicting famous medieval Slytherins.

Shunsui turns to them clapping his hands to get their attention, "Now the girls dorms are the doors to the left side, one heading to the bedrooms and the other to the bathrooms. The same goes for the boys but on the right side of the room." The doors were split by the main fireplace in the center of the room.

He continues, "Your belongings are already in your rooms, with your Slytherin ties and scarves for during winter. The water is quite soothing in helping you sleep, but some people find it annoying. Your schedules for tomorrow are also with your belongings and I will help you find your classes tomorrow morning, so wake up as early as you can! Girls dorms are not open to boys, so no going in - trust me I've tried to once or twice myself."

"Ew. The girls? No thanks," Grimmjow mutters and Gin shrugs in response when Grimmjow looks expectantly at him to agree.

Shunsui places a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, "You'll understand in a couple of years, kid. now head to bed for now, worry about classes tomorrow."

Soi Fon has already gone to the girls dorms and Shunsui tells the boys, "Ah, your room has a 'first years' sign on it." The boys nod before heading to their shared room. Izuru immediately looks at the clothes laid out onto his chair by his luggage. Grimmjow hops loudly onto his bed, the four posts shaking in result of his jump on. Gin just sits and stares out the green glowing window. Izuru swears he just saw a fish swim by.

Grimmjow yawns loudly before stating, "Don't touch any of my stuff you guys - or I will use a spell on you both that will have you crying for your parents all the way home."

Izuru shakes as he gets into bed, finding Grimmjow's threat serious. Gin just smiles mischiefly, "Oh really? I do enjoy a challenge Grimmjow, you probably shouldn't have said that."

Grimmjow grins widely his blue eyes glinting, "Well, the challenge is on I guess, huh?"

Izuru decides to try his best and sleep instead of listening to the two boys taunting each other. Izuru believes that he hasn't felt this alone in a long time. The last time he remembers was when he wasn't friends with Shuhei. Izuru's blue eyes close as he falls into slumber hoping that somehow the two mischief boys wouldn't pull any pranks on him while he slept. It was a false hope but a hopeful wish nonetheless.

…

After Ikkaku and Yumichika explained the way of getting into the Gryffindor common room - a secret password that changes once a week, the passwords posted onto the bulletin board in the common room - behind the portrait of the Fat Lady on the Seventh Floor. They were currently inside the common room, Yumichika just finished explained that their belongings were in their dorms and that their schedules were also there.

"Oh, and boys can't go into the girls dorms," Ikkaku states seriously with a scratch of his head, "but I doubt any of you boys would do anything like that anyways."

Yumichika hums in agreement as he smiles at Ikkaku who just snorts in response, Ichigo wonders what those two are silently saying to each other. Ichigo can't seem to figure it out. Ikkaku and Yumichika then say they're heading to bed before leaving.

The Gryffindor common room is filled with scarlet red and gold, from the comfy couches to the wooden furnishings. A large fireplace dominates a wall of the circular room in between the separate doors for the girls and boys rooms. Tapestries line the walls and a small window overlooks the school grounds from when Ichigo peers out of it. He turns his head and notices Rangiku and Rukia waving goodnight as they head to the girls dorms, leaving Hanataro and Ichigo alone. Hanataro heads up to Ichigo, "We should head to bed, Ichigo."

"Yeah," Ichigo says with one last glance at the school grounds, he follows Hanataro into their new dorm room. Ichigo immediately notices Bernie sitting by his desk near the small window and a window seat if he ever felt like sitting while looking outside.

Ichigo hears the wind whistle and Hanataro mumbles, "Goodnight," from under his thick covers.

Ichigo decides to write his sisters a quick letter about what happened, lighting the candle at his desk with a match on the desk. He takes out the quill and ink he bought at Diagon Alley from his luggage and begins writing on the parchment paper he bought also. He writes about everything that happened in a brief summary and a reminder that he is doing well. He mentions he made friends but decides that he's tired so he doesn't explain who they are before signing his name and rolling up the paper. He ties it with an elastic band and opens Bernie's cage. He whispers, "Send this to my house, Karakura Town." The owl lifts up, flying and grabs onto the letter before Ichigo opens the window for Bernie to fly out of. He catches one last glimpse of Bernie flying in the sky before he disappears in the clouds.

Ichigo closes the window and shivers from the cool wind before getting into bed. He finally closes his eyes, relaxing against the cushions of the mattress that are so soft he feels as though he's sleeping on the clouds Bernie disappeared in. He feels nervous in anticipation for tomorrow and finally drifts into a deep slumber, tomorrow's intimidating classes now at the back of his tired mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I really enjoyed writing the whole Slytherin table scene, writing Grimmjow and Gin is so much fun! :) Btw Nemu is the same Nemu from Bleach I changed her last name in this because she isn't going to be related to Mayuri in this AU. She has a totally different family and stuff, plus Mayuri is going to be used for an entirely different side plot (i hope so that i actually figure it all out) This feels long I know, but I really wanted to show each and every House's way to enter, because I find it all interesting! Oh and here is the wandlore for characters as promised:
> 
> Ichigo Kurosaki - _Ash, thirteen and a half inches, slightly yielding, and phoenix feather core. "Ash wand cleaves to its one true master and ought not be passed on or gifted from the original owner, because it will lose power and skill. Wizards or witches best suited for this wand are not lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. The person may be stubborn, and will certainly be courageous, but never crass or arrogant."_
> 
> Rukia Kuchiki - _Yew, 9 inches, reasonably unyielding, and dragon heartstring core. "Yew wands are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual and occasionally notorious. Yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation int he spheres of dueling and all curses. It is untrue to say that those who use yew wands are more likely to be attracted to the Dark Arts than another. The witch or wizard best suited to a yew might equally prove a fierce protector of others. This wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner._
> 
> Hanataro Yamada - _Larch, 9 and a half inches, durable, and unicorn hair core. Larch wands have a reputation for instilling courage and confidence in the user. It is hard to please int he matter of ideal owners, and trickier to handle than many imagine. I find that it always creates wands of hidden talents and unexpected effects, which likewise describes the master who deserves it. It is often the case that the witch or wizard who belongs to the larch wand may never realize the full extent of their considerable talents until paired with it, but that they will then make an exceptional match._
> 
> Rangiku Matsumoto - _Vine, 12 and a half inches, quite supple, and unicorn hair core. Vine wands are among the less common types, and I have been intrigued to notice that their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best. Vine wands seems strongly attracted by personalities with hidden depths, and I have found them more sensitive than any other when it comes to instantly detecting a prospective match. Reliable sources claim that these wands can emit magical effects upon the mere entrance into their room of a suitable owner._
> 
> Rukia's wand is actually slightly white, which goes with the colour of her sword, Sode no Shirayuki, which I'm happy about~! :D


	4. Classes Begin!

"Ichigo… Ichigo… ICHIGO!" Ichigo awoke with the sound of Hanataro ringing in his dream.

"Yes! What, what?!" Ichigo yells, getting up and hitting his head against Hanataro's forehead loudly. ""Ow," Ichigo and Hanataro mutter under their breaths.

Hanataro apologizes, "S-sorry Ichigo, Rukia told me to wake you, since Ikkaku and Yumichika are up and ready to take us to eat a quick breakfast before taking us to our classes."

"Oh," Ichigo mumbles before getting his uniform from his chair, Hanataro states, "I'll be in the Common Room," before leaving the room. Ichigo notices that Hanataro's already wearing his uniform, his Gryffindor tie brand new and tied tightly around his neck, his other robes are slightly discoloured and used, Ichigo assumes he got them from one his brothers, Kon or Mizuiro.

Ichigo gets changed quickly before heading to the bathrooms to brush his teeth. He says morning greetings to the other students getting ready, but Ichigo assumes it must be early since there aren't many students in the bathroom. Either that, or Ichigo just woke up late.

Ichigo makes his way down and is immediately greeted by Rukia sighing, "Finally! How long do you take?" Yumichika and Ikkaku were standing up while the first years were seated on the soft looking couch, Hanataro's eyes closing as though he's about to fall asleep and Rangiku being wide eyed and smiling as brightly as yesterday, even this early in the morning. Rukia was frowning and Ichigo can tell she isn't a morning person at all and he himself wasn't one either.

"Sorry guys," Ichigo replies while walking towards them. Ikkaku and Yumichika aren't wearing the black Hogwarts outer robes, Ikkaku's tie is loose while Yumichika is wearing the same orange turtle neck as yesterday over the usual suit pants.

Ikkaku snorts, "No need to waste time fighting about it. We are already early anyways." Ikkaku glances at Yumichika's purple orbs before grinning widely, "Lets head out to eat breakfast - and get some meat on those sad muscles of yours Yumichika." Yumichika jabs at Ikkaku with a finger and an intimidating glare, leading the way to the Great Hall while insulting, "Says the guy who was staring at them yesterday!"

Ikkaku growls as he follows the skinny ebony haired teen reluctantly, his hands held behind his head casually, while Yumichika is tightly gripping his textbooks.

Ichigo grips his schedule and textbooks, wondering whether he has the same classes as his fellow Gryffindors, but from what Yamamoto said yesterday there is no certainty whether any of them will be in his class. Rukia walks by his side and decides he will ask Rukia about yesterday only if they were alone since he isn't sure whether she would want to tell the others about it yet. Rukia seems to silently agree to this her violet orbs gaining reassurance from Ichigo who casually talks with Hantaro and Rangiku about how great the school is.

"Whose robes are those Hantaro, I'm just curious…" Ichigo asks.

Hantaro waves his hands feverishly, "don't worry about asking Ichigo! They're Kon's who were once Mizuiro's when he first came, so they have been through a lot!"

Rangiku smiles, "But I like the sound of that - I mean think of all the different things those robes have experienced, judging Mizuiro and Kon's attitudes yesterday I bet they got into mischief with them in their first years!"

Hantaro nods, "Well, Kon had these last year, but he grew a lot so he got Mizuiro's second year robes and Mizuiro got new ones."

"Well, really your saving money that can be used for elsewhere!" Ichigo adds with a broad smile.

"Ichigo's right, they both are, so don't worry about it with us Hanataro," Rukia gives a small smile at Hanataro that Ichigo hasn't seen on her before since she's pretty serious, it's filled with a fondness that she rarely shows. Hantaro reddens under Rukia's eyes and laughs nervously as they reach the Great Hall. They sit in the empty spots available and Yumichika and Ikkaku sit while talking with their fellow third years.

Food magically appears in front of them the minute they sit down and Ichigo begins piling food on, while Rukia rolls her eyes at him in slight annoyance at how messy he eats - but old habits die hard with Ichigo. Yuzu is the only proper eater in his family and it was rare for any of them to listen to Yuzu's complaints. Rangiku also is pretty messy and fervent in her eating while Hantaro is nervously shifting and barely eating at all. Ichigo wonders if he even eats in the morning judging by how his older brother's act - they may just eat most of the food.

A couple of owls swoop in delivering morning mail but Ichigo doesn't receive any, he thinks that Bernie probably hasn't even arrived at his house yet and if he did Yuzu and Karin weren't home since they also had school. His Father will hopefully be home to receive it. Neither did anyone else and Ichigo wonders if his friends planned on mailing to their families. Hantaro he could see, but Rukia and Rangiku he wasn't sure if they would miss them too much. Ichigo gets distracted from his pondering upon the discovery of pancakes available that Rangiku has been eating, Ichigo grabs a few and roughly places them onto his own plate.

"So what classes do you all have?" Rukia breaks the sounds of eating. She waits expectantly for them to answer while she takes a tentative sip of her orange juice.

Rangiku pipes up after swallowing her pancake piece, "Well I've got Herbology as my first class, then after I have History of Magic."

Hantaro smiles, "I have the same classes! What about you guys?"

Rukia notices Ichigo's full mouth and confused gaze since he clearly wasn't paying attention, she decides to respond, "I have the opposite of you two, and my guess is that Ichigo has the same as me. I doubt they wouldn't split it evenly if they could."

Ichigo finally swallows his food, he challenges, "Oh really? Well lets test that theory…" Ichigo opens his book and takes out his schedule, "I have History of Magic and then Herbology after."

"See? My point is proved, sorry Ichigo but I'm always right," Rukia proudly states with a challenging smirk. Ichigo sighs in defeat, "Uh god, that's impossible you can't always be right!"

Rangiku winks, "Well only if she only comments when she's absolutely certain that it will be true. Which is what a analytical person would do."

"Oh god, you guys are making my head hurt with this talk," Ichigo grunts, not in the mood for broadening his mind this early in the morning. As if on cue Ikkaku yells at them that they have five minutes to eat their breakfast before leaving to classes. Ichigo tries his best to eat as much as he can, knowing that he'll need the energy if he has boring History in the morning.

...

Hiyori had been grumbling the entire morning, despite having a completely blissful and wonderful sleep, probably the best sleep she has ever had in her life.

That was the exact cause of her foul mood.

If she hadn't slept so well then she wouldn't be so angry to be woken up by Momo and a nervous Harribel anxiously standing by the door. Hiyori threw pillows at them angrily once realizing it was morning - and mornings meant attending classes.

 _If I could I would rip their faces off, but old fart Yama would probably expel me. Darn it_ Hiyori muses internally as she glances at her fellow housemates with irritation evident in her large chocolate brown eyes. Shuhei smirks slightly at Hiyori's irritated look that's obviously causing her not to eat any food. "Hiyori, you're not a morning person?" he questions, while innocently batting his eyelashes - Hiyori withstands the urge to give him an uppercut.

"What do you think?" Hiyori spat in response and she roughly chugs her orange juice quickly.

Shuhei shrugs casually before continuing to eat along with Momo Hinamori beside him looking sadly between the two as though they shouldn't even be arguing. Hiyori just glares at the annoying girl before actually grabbing some food herself - she knows if she doesn't eat because of her foul mood she'll only regret it later.

Momo seems happy despite the glare, seeing as now Hiyori is eating properly for breakfast. Hiyori immediately thinks Momo must live by the 'breakfast is the most important meal of the day' mentality - which only seemed to further the sickening feeling of the Hufflepuff house in her gut.

"Hufflepuff, WOW, congrats kid, you've really done it now," an amused voice drawls from behind Hiyori.

Hiyori's eyes immediately narrow and her tooth sticks out in annoyance as she turns to face Shinji Hirako who is slyly grinning at her, his teeth showing as though he's just said the funniest joke in the world. Hiyori wishes she could rip his face off and eat the remnants - her foul mood has seemed to have grown tenfold.

Her fellow housemates, to Hiyori's utter disgust at referring them to, raise their heads to look at Shinji who actually slips up beside Hiyori who's face reddens in complete anger.

She grabs at Shinji's tie, which the others notice to be green and silver, almost appearing white. They realize that Shinji is in Slytherin and that he's probably a senior to them since he wasn't called as one of the first years yesterday.

Confirming their suspicions Hiyori growls as she nearly strangles a laughing Shinji, "Just because you're a fourth year, doesn't mean you can go ahead and sit here!"

Shinji laughs out loud, his eyes nearly tearing up, "Since when are Hufflepuff's so mean? I'm always welcome here as I know!"

"Shuddup! You're a complete idiot Shinji!" Hiyori yells, tightening her grip around his tie.

Momo is already sweating with worry and gives a pleading gaze to Chad in order to fix this, while Harribel continues eating with her shoulders shaking, clearly showing her nervousness. Chad who's beside Momo stands up and breaks the two apart, nearly choking Shinji in the process due to her death grip on his tie. Momo waits for Chad to say something but he just continues pulling them apart, further choking Shinji. Momo facepalms at how unhelpful he is.

Shuhei finally decides to stop eating his pancakes and helps Chad get her grip to loosen by gripping her thin wrist in his hand extremely hard, causing Hiyori to nearly elbow him in the face. Shuhei dodges the elbow by a second and yells, "You're going to kill him, let go already!" He puts his other hand on her wrist also and pushes her skin in opposite directions by tightening and moving his clenched fist. Hiyori lets go of Shinji's tie and yells in anger at Shuhei who just used force to give the feeling of burned skin on her wrist which is now red.

Hiyori turns to Shuhei as he sighs, "You're crazy."

Hiyori is about to poke his eye out with a fork when Chad restrains her arms and finally speaking up from this entire morning, "Hiyori calm down. He was only helping."

Hiyori struggles against Chad for a few minutes while Shinji catches his breathe and loosens his thoroughly tightened tie, deciding he would never listen to uniform standards again if he sees Hiyori. The hot-headed blonde finally gives up and relaxes in Chad's deadlock bear hug and Chad questions, "will you not attack him?"

Hiyori mutters something inaudible under her breath before finally answering, "FINE! Just let go of me already so I can finish my food!"

As Hiyori begins eating once more and everyone has settled into their designated spots, Shinji smiles a regular smile not one filled with amusement towards her fellow housemates. "Hello, I'm Shinji Hirako. You all can call me Shinji, or Senpai if you like!"

Hiyori jabs, "Like hell they will!"

Momo smiles, "Nice to meet you Senpai!" Chad and Harribel just nod in acknowledgement and Shuhei mumbles something with a mouth full of sausages.

Hiyori accuses, sounding hurt, "You're doing this on purpose aren't you Momo?"

"Wha? Hiyori, I'm not doing this to disagree - I've just always wanted to call someone Senpai! No one has said they'd like to be called that yet!" Momo's big puppy dog eyes are enough for Hiyori to grunt and ignore her, deciding that it would be pointless to make her cry and would just end up being a pain in her arse later.

Shinji turns to Hiyori, the air around them seeming normal once again, "So, do you have any ideas as to why the Sorting Hat somehow malfunctioned and put you into Hufflepuff? It may have had a stroke - if it's possible for hats!"

"Not the faintest clue - It said some bullfrog stuff about what I value in my heart and what potential I have to be in Hufflepuff! I tried arguing in my head with him and kept thinking of Gryffindor or anything, but nope that evil hat just puts me in Hufflepuff!" Hiyori rambles.

Momo gives her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Hiyori, I'm sure you'll figure out why you're here at some point!"

Shinji points, "See, that's the positive nature that a Hufflepuff should have, but you see honey, Hiyori isn't positive at all, in fact, she's far worse than negative."

Hiyori is about to object but then realizes that it is true, "He is surprisingly correct - for once."

"Don't let it get to your head," Hiyori deadpans.

"Ah! Hiyori said that I was right~! It must mean I'm the smartest person in the world to outwit her!"

"And it got to your head, _of course it would_ ," Hiyori mutters as Shinji stands up and leaves the Hufflepuff table humming happily. The blonde haired girl just shoves some eggs into her mouth hoping to think of anything but that is Shinji Hirako. Her fellow housemates clearly had other thoughts though.

"So Hiyori, how do you know Shinji? Is he your brother?" Momo asks brightly not processing the fact that Hiyori wasn't in the mood. Hiyori decides to not let it get to her head, and controls her anger for the first time in awhile.

"Hah! Me and him, siblings? If I shared blood with him I would've put him in line already!" Hiyori snorts.

Momo gives her a confused look and Chad just shrugs as though he didn't have the faintest idea. Harribel's blue eyes land on Hiyori's for a millisecond before glancing straight back onto her plate, still not ready to look people in the eye. Shuhei is far too busy eating in complete bliss to bother listening.

"Nah, his parents and mine are super close, they share a farm together so we basically grew up together. With wizard abilities our farm is pretty darn successful, but we obviously don't tell that to the market owners."

"Wow! You live on a farm! That's so cool!" Momo gushes, her eyes practically sparkling.

Hiyori rolls her eyes, "It's no big deal kid, really. It's a pretty darn big farm but we're pretty much standing on each other's toes all the time - there's no real space in our home, but nonetheless it's still home."

Chad says, "My Abuelo once lived on a farm before we moved to an all wizarding town. He sold it a long time ago, probably before I was even born."

"Hm, I wonder if he was from the same countryside as us," Hiyori replies seriously. After this Momo grins saying, "Well!, we should all tell Ukitake-san to lead us to class! Some of us will be split up so it's kind of sad!" Momo seems disheartened at this and Hiyori begins thinking this morning of hers won't be too bad if she isn't stuck with Momo who's always yapping about something so happily. She would be so happy if that were to happen.

It seems the world is keen on continuing her foul mood because she finds herself heading to Herbology with Momo who's obviously far more excited than usual.

"Now we can solve the mystery of the plants in our common room together!"

Shuhei is also going to be in Herbology and Hiyori cannot seem to find an ally in him who's distractedly searching for his probably already dead friend. Hiyori decides that her day has already become a complete disaster and she's going to get revenge on Shinji for it later.

…

Uryu took a long time trying to wake Starrk and it seemed only after the use of a spell that reproduced a smell of cooking eggs seemed to finally awake him. Uryu notes to further memorize the spell so that he can actually make use of it far quicker in waking Starrk. Ulquiorra is already down in the common room by the time Starrk is dressed and ready to go.

Ulquiorra states in monotone, "The girls are coming down soon, according to Nanao."

Ulquiorra and Uryu had awoken and came down to the common room thirty minutes earlier, and Nanao was already waiting with tea in hand reading a large thick book at one of the many desks. She had been pleasantly surprised to see them awake that early but disappointed by the fact they couldn't awake Starrk. Uryu offered to wake him and that is what brought them to the present situation.

Ulquiorra scooted over on the couch so that the two other boys could sit and wait for the girls to arrive. Uryu wonders if they are both ready to start their first classes, Orihime seemed far brighter after his talk with her, but Nemu still felt as though she was nervous to be in the school. No one else seemed to notice her nervousness though, maybe Orihime did, but Ulquiorra didn't mention it and Starrk rarely ever speaks so Uryu hasn't the faintest clue on what he thinks.

A few moments later Nanao and the girls arrive down in the common room and they all begin chatting lightly as they walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. It seems not many people are awake yet, since there is still a quite a deal of time before classes begin, but Uryu thinks that Nanao is just ensuring none of them are late and that they don't lose any points for Ravenclaw.

Once they are all settled and eating their food Nanao leaves the Ravenclaw table, saying she'll be back in a little while. The first years quickly begin eating and have small talk with one another.

"So what classes do you all have?" Ulquiorra asks as he looks beside him at Uryu and across at the girls.

Orihime smiles broadly at Ulquiorra, "Ah, Ulquiorra I have Herbology! But Nemu has History of Magic!" at that Orihime frowns, clearly saddened that they aren't in the same class. She continues, "But later after lunch we both have Charms class so at least we'll see one another then!"

Nemu nods quietly and gives a small smile before asking, "What about you guys?"

Ulquiorra speaks up first still sounding serious and without emotion, "I have Herbology first as well. Then I have History of Magic for second period. After lunch I have Charms also."

Uryu states with a slight smile, "I think we all have Charms after lunch then, because Starrk and I have it also. I have History of Magic first period while Starrk seems to have Herbology with you and Orihime," Uryu directs to Ulquiorra as he reads both his timetable and Starrk's that he kept simply because the sleepy boy nearly left it in his room, along with some of his parchment.

Nemu says, "Well at least we're not alone Uryu!"

Uryu nods feeling his face reddening with her green eyes on him and he finds himself shoving a large piece of pancake into his mouth to keep his mind from thinking of Nemu's statement. Uryu only hums in agreement as a response. Orihime seems to giggle at Uryu's reaction while Nemu is silently poking at her breakfast. Ulquiorra gives a small amused smile at Orihime who immediately realizes and looks down at her plate in embarrassment also. Starrk opens one eye lazily wondering why everyone was suddenly so silent and staring at their plates.

He decides figuring it out would be pointless and glances at his food before hungrily having some more to eat.

…

Grimmjow rolls himself out of bed when the dorm room is quiet for a long time, guessing that Izuru and Gin have finally left to the common room. Grimmjow waits a couple of minutes before dragging himself out of bed and getting ready. He walks out of the dorms as he fervently tries to tie his tie, having tried a few minutes now, he decides without the help of the house elves at his home, the tie doesn't seem to be placing itself properly. He gives up once reaching the fireplace and realizing that he probably shouldn't have woken up since no one is really awake yet except for the first years. So that was why he saw no one using the bathrooms! With a once over of the room Grimmjow realizes that their 'reliable' senior Shunsui isn't around either. He briefly thinks he's the type to wake up late due to how relaxed he always seems.

"Yo," Grimmjow greets gruffly as he bounces onto the leather green couch that is cold to the touch despite being near the fireplace, then again the entire room appears cold in nature so he assumes it's only natural. Grimmjow turns his head to Gin who hums a, "good morning," as he plays a game of chess with Izuru who's placed himself cross legged on the other side of the coffee table. Izuru just nods, not even looking up at Grimmjow and the blue haired boy can tell by his tense shoulders that he's nervous again.

"So where's Ms. Know-it-all?" Grimmjow asks with a grin.

"Right here," Soi Fon pipes up.

Grimmjow glares as she walks in and he states, "Wow, she's late in waking up."

"I just came from the library, fool," Soi Fon responds quickly as she sits on another couch near Izuru who nods at her in acknowledgment.

"Someone isn't a morning person," Grimmjow grins and Soi Fon just shrugs before opening up a new book after completing the book from yesterday last night. He begins wondering just how crazy this girl is. The girl even has a bag containing all of her textbooks and notebooks over her shoulder, unlike the rest of them who are just carrying what they need. Grimmjow sighs partly in annoyance but mostly due to how tired he actually is since it's too darn early to be sitting around and well - not even eating or talking really.

Grimmjow decides he's going to have to seriously make some actual friends if he plans on surviving this entire school year.

Shunsui came in ten minutes later saying an excuse of his absence that he needed to visit a 'lady friend' of his and Grimmjow didn't even want to know the implications of that statement and just followed the other first years to the Great Hall. Soi Fon seemed displeased that they were the last of the first years to arrive, but honestly Grimmjow could not give a shit.

Grimmjow is stuck sitting beside Soi Fon once more when Gin and Izuru sit across from him. He wonders if Gin is doing this on purpose, or if he's actually just trying to help out Izuru who seems as tense as usual.

"After you all eat, I'll take you all to your classes," Shunsui notifies them and Grimmjow rolls his eyes at his senior.

"Shunsui, really, I don't need any directions. I can find it myself!" Grimmjow states matter of factly.

Soi Fon laughs, "I'm sure you can, but how exactly when you don't even have a map? What're you going to do - use your nose like a dog?!"

Grimmjow groans, "I'm not a dog!"

"Well, you seem to eat like one, so I don't see the difference."

"You little" -

Shunsui interrupts quickly, covering Grimmjow's mouth, "Ah ah ah, no bad curses to girls Grimmjow, you'll only regret it later." He lets go of Grimmjow after he struggles a little for a few moments against Shunsui's far stronger grip, since he was 15 years old and Grimmjow is only a little kid!

"I'm not going to regret it!" Grimmjow spat out, his eyes flashing in anger as he slams his fork down.

"Wonderful performance right there," Soi Fon muses as she reads her book once more. Grimmjow is fuming but Shunsui decides it's time for him to stop this little fiasco before it got any worse with one of them saying something they can't take back so easily.

"I was thinking it over, about not directing you to your classroom Grimmjow and I've decided I will take you to your first class - I can't have old man Yama getting mad at me for this special job, now can we?"

Grimmjow is about to object but Shunsui continues, "If I get in trouble with Yama that means Slytherin loses points, which means Gryffindor is closer to winning, which we all know cannot happen on Slytherin's tight watch!"

Grimmjow closes his mouth, realizing he can't argue with that logic and just spits out a, "Tch," in slight agreement. Everyone who has a brain knows that Gryffindor and Slytherin have a century old competition with each other and Grimmjow wouldn't want to be the one to cause Slytherin's loss of points if he could control it. Grimmjow isn't that naive to think he won't lose any points, but he'd rather save these misbehaving moments for when they are necessary, and right now this moment isn't one of them.

"Good, now who would like to get to class early?" Shunsui asks patiently eyeing the young students.

Izuru and Gin shrug, Grimmjow groans as he rests his head onto the wooden table and Soi Fon immediately responds, "I do."

Shunsui grins, "Well it's settled I will be taking you to…"

"History of Magic," Soi Fon states matter-of factly and Grimmjow's head shoots up at this, his eyes narrowing.

"NO WAY! I have History of Magic first, and there's no way in hell I'm going early!"

Shunsui says, "Grimmjow being punctual matters a lot to Soi Fon, you should just come along early for her sake."

Soi Fon states, "If you come early for first period, we won't get directions from Shunsui for second period, how about that?"

Shunsui looks uncertain, "Soi Fon, are you sure you can" -

"As long as you tell me how to get there I'm certain I will reach second period fine."

Grimmjow growls, "Fine, we'll go early as long as you keep up your end of the promise."

Shunsui smiles happily, "Well then now that's settled I'll write down your directions for you right now Soi Fon!"

Soi Fon just nods and she asks Gin and Izuru, "what classes do you have?"

Izuru's eyes widen in surprise at a question being directed towards him while Gin answers smoothly, "We have Herbology first, then History of Magic - the opposite of all of you. Then we all have Charms together."

Soi Fon raises an eyebrow, wondering how Gin knew Grimmjow and her had Charms afterwards. Nevertheless she just nods in acknowledgement before continuing to read her book, not bothering to look at them again. Izuru begins thinking she's a very snobby person, maybe even just as snobby as Grimmjow.

…

Uryu and Nemu realized they were one of the first students to arrive and quickly took seats near the front, it seemed the teacher had not arrived yet which Uryu didn't mind one bit.

Nemu asks, clearly worried, "Why do you think the teacher's not here?"

"Don't worry too much Nemu, we're technically early that's all," Uryu responds with a slight smile. Nemu looks down at the thick History of Magic textbook with downcast green eyes and Uryu decides to start taking out his quill, glass filled with ink and some parchment paper for his notes.

"Yo, Ishida," someone voices as they walk into the classroom. Uryu raises his head and sees Ichigo Kurosaki along with Rukia Kuchiki walking into the slightly filled classroom. Uryu finds it slightly odd that those two have become friends but decides against thinking more of it and says, "Kurosaki, so you're in History of Magic, then Herbology after also?"

Rukia answers instead of Ichigo, "Of course, I'm certain everyone in this class has the same schedule for the first day at least."

Ichigo grumbles, "Whatever, lets just sit down Rukia," judging by Ichigo's voice Rukia can tell that he was impatient and didn't enjoy speaking with Uryu who's slightly boring a hole at Ichigo's orange head with a glare.

Rukia nods to Nemu as she walks with Ichigo down to the back of the classroom, the said girl immediately looks down at her books, clearly shy.

"Are you sure you'll be able to see back here?" Ichigo asks.

Rukia elbows him, "You do realize I'm only a centimetre smaller than you - and you don't know how much I'll grow!"

"Or if you'll ever grow."

Rukia sighs as they sit down in their seats tossing their books onto their new found desks. The classroom had a chalkboard which has been badly cleaned and extremely dusty with remnants of sentences exhibiting past use from last year. The desks are arranged in pairs and there really was only just enough room to hold the giant textbook for History of Magic on it. He's just relieved that the herbology textbook is fairly small in comparison. Yuzu may have been right, this might as well have been a nerdy smart school.

Ichigo looks at Rukia, deciding this will probably be the only chance he gets to ask about the man from yesterday, who he thinks is Rukia's Father.

Rukia notices his amber eyes on her and decides to begin explaining quietly since there were still other classmates in the room, "The man you saw yesterday, his name is Byakuya Kuchiki, and well, he's a teacher at this school. He teaches potions class to be exact, but he pretty much excels at everything since he's from a century old noble family. My older sister, Hisana, she is a teacher at this school also, and well Hisana and I didn't really grow up rich, well we had nothing really since my parents died when I was only a few months old, so to make the story short, my sister is being arranged to marry Byakuya soon. So he's going to be my brother- in-law so to speak."

"Oh, I thought he was your Father, cause you share his last name," Ichigo interrupts and Rukia smiles sadly.

"Well, he decided to adopt me so that I have the name and will be raised as a Kuchiki, since only Kuchiki's are a part of his household. And I'm guessing it's not certain that they will have a kid to bear the name of Kuchiki, so I'm kind of a backup plan for him. Anyways, the reason he wants me to be in Ravenclaw is because for centuries Kuchikis have always been Ravenclaws and nothing else. Apparently when one of their family members gets placed in another house, they're kicked out of the family altogether and isolated."

Rukia stops at this and then sighs sadly, "Which is why I was scared when the hat said I was Gryffindor, it didn't even ask me very much! It just told me it and asked if it was okay and I agreed, I thought Kuchiki-san well, deserved it since he never even looks at me like I'm trash of some sorts, which I probably am to him. It doesn't help that he's the head teacher that represents Ravenclaw. The point is Ichigo, this isn't good and well I don't know whether he'll be accepting of me being in Gryffindor…"

Ichigo puts a hand on her shoulder, and gives it a light squeeze, like he would do to Yuzu or Karin, but somehow Rukia felt different altogether. Maybe it was because she opened up and trusted him with this information, or maybe it was because he hated seeing her so sad. "I don't know what will happen, but I promise you we won't give up without a fight Rukia!"

Rukia smiles, a real smile this time and Ichigo felt as though saying those words was definitely worth it for that wonderful smile - but he would obviously never tell her that.

Ichigo then tested out his new quill and began practicing as other students filed in, one of them Ichigo recognizing as Chad, though the other he didn't know was a nervous looking blonde girl with short hair and turquoise bands tying parts of her hair together. They sit in front of them and Chad waves at Ichigo before turning to face the front.

Ichigo then asks Rukia something that he just wondered ever since he was told of her sister, "Wait, Rukia, you said they were arranged to marry, right? So they don't even love each other?" Ichigo had always thought if you got married you loved each other it was obvious - but since they were arranged did that mean her older sister didn't even care for Byakuya?

Rukia glances at him before testing her quill also, her eyes closing tiredly as she speaks, "I don't know. It all happened so fast, one minute we were living in a run down attic over Nana's house then the next we are unpacking our small boxes in a giant mansion owned by Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo frowns at this and is about to respond when suddenly the whole class hears yelling from the front door as two students walk in.

"Because of your complete and utter idiocy, we're late, you fool!" the short ebony haired Slytherin girl with narrowed grey eyes yells as she walks in quickly. The whole class' eyes are on the two entering and Ichigo and Rukia glare the minute they witness the other person following in.

Grimmjow in all of his confident glory saunters into the classroom, a grin spreading onto his face as he follows the girl. "Yeah, yeah, cry me a river - Shunsui lost us, it's not my fault you were reading that stupid Bible of yours. And will you quit speaking in such big words? You're 11 years old, you know, try acting like one!"

Ichigo thinks Grimmjow must be crazy, not only does he fight with other people, but also his own new Housemates - he just sounds like a horrible person.

"I'm not using smaller words for the likes of you!" Soi Fon insults angrily and they sit across the main aisle at the back - basically across the main aisle from where Ichigo and Rukia were sitting.

Rukia whispers to Ichigo, "Clearly some people have anger issues."

Uryu at the front of the class states as he turns to Grimmjow who's now putting his feet onto his desk roughly after throwing his textbook on the floor, "Jaegerjaquez, I suggest you two quit the fighting before the teacher gets here."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, "Ishida, nice way of greeting, it's really good to see you again. I have no clue what my Father sees in your sad family, it's so broken that there's hardly anyone left - oh _wait_ there isn't."

Ichigo can tell Uryu is slightly hurt by this statement and Ichigo can feel his fists clenching despite not even being on good terms with Uryu.

Uryu glares at him intensely, "I'm just giving advice to a fellow student Jaegerjaquez, don't go bringing my family's ideals into this. We aren't having a playdate, this is school we're in." Uryu narrows his blue eyes at Grimmjow's feet still planted onto the desk.

Ichigo can feel the tension between the two, but has no clue as to how they could possibly know each other, Rukia doesn't really seemed shocked by these turn of events. He wonders why, and decides he'll ask her at lunch later.

"Leave me out of your advice column Ishida, I've never listened to you before anyways, so what'll change now? As expected you landed Ravenclaw and who's the nice looking friend you got there? That braid of hers sure is nice!" Grimmjow drawls out, his eyes burning onto Nemu's now tense back.

Uryu snaps at him his voice raising slightly, only a miniscule amount, "She has nothing to do with this, Jaeger."

"Don't call me that, or I'll tell your genius of a Father, Ishida!" Grimmjow growls as though Uryu has said something disrespectful, despite just shortening his last name.

The whole room is quiet and silent and Grimmjow just grins eagerly, "See? Now you all listen, it's good to know that you all understand your rightful place against me."

Rukia suddenly states, "We all have nothing to do with this, just because people are quiet doesn't mean it's a win for you and your family."

"My family always wins, sweetheart, you should know with the family you're a part of," Grimmjow taunts, "Right, Soi Fon?" His blue eyes demand agreement from his only fellow Slytherin in the room. Grimmjow isn't sure what caused him to ask for the agreement from his housemate since she never agrees with him on anything. Rukia's violet eyes are on the stoic girl who's reading silently, wondering what she'll do.

"I'm sad to admit this, but for once, you're right - her family is the type to do the same," Soi Fon responds and Grimmjow grins maliciously as Rukia glares at Soi Fon who doesn't even look up to acknowledge her. Before Rukia can demand an apology the teacher finally arrives into the class, signaling so with the loud close of the classroom's door.

Ichigo looks worriedly at Rukia who's now tense with anger as she write the date of today on the top of her parchment paper. Ichigo can only wonder why he didn't say anything before when Rukia had, he should get used to sticking up for people instead of being a nervous wreck. _At least I'm not as bad as Hanataro_ Ichigo tries to think positively as the old teacher with white hair and a matching white thick mustache with dark coloured skin wobbles into the room, setting his briefcase onto the dusty old desk at the front.

He yells loudly causing the students to jump in their seats,"CHILDREN! MY NAME IS LOUISENBAIRN, CALL ME MR. LOUISENBAIRN OR SIR, EITHER ONE! I HAVE BEEN WORKING AT HOGWARTS FOR 90 YEARS AND I DON'T PLAN ON STOPPING ANYTIME SOON, SO OPEN YOUR TEXTBOOKS AND TURN TO THE FIRST PAGE OF THE BOOK AND READ ALL OF CHAPTER ONE!"

Her turns to the board, writes his name, underlines it before noticing Grimmjow's feet on his desk and screaming, "YOU! FEET OFF OF THE DESK! THIS ISN'T A JUNGLE GYM JAEGERJAQUEZ!"

Grimmjow frowns and does as told before opening his textbook, Ichigo wonders how the teacher already knows his name.

"YOUR FATHER WAS JUST THE SAME WHEN I TAUGHT HIM! BUT HE'S TURNED INTO A SUCCESSFUL MAN - SO I HOPE THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!" Mr. Louisenbairn continues before sitting at his desk, "YOU WILL READ THE CHAPTER AND MAKE NOTES. THERE WILL BE A SMALL ORAL QUIZ ON WHETHER YOU READ THE SECTION TOMORROW, SO BE PREPARED FOR ME TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS. OTHER THAN THAT BE QUIET!" Ichigo realizes that Grimmjow's Father must look a lot like Grimmjow for the old man to link them as relatives.

After that loud statement the class seemed certain on not speaking as the old man just began reading at his desk, mumbling things under his breath like any crazy person would. Ichigo briefly thinks that this man should have retired years ago, since clearly, they'll be just teaching themselves wizard history, but he thinks it may be interesting since he has no real knowledge about wizards.

…

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but I tell my students to call me Nel since my last name is far too confusing!" the Herbology teacher hums brightly, her hazel eyes shining in the small classroom and her bright turquoise hair moving as she jumps on her feet.

She sing-songs to Hanataro who's nervously looking at the textbook section she told them to read before they analyze plants in the greenhouse tomorrow, "Hanataro, you're doing well, and I like your style, five points to Gryffindor!" Rangiku beams and is about to thank her when the teacher just smiles and leaves abruptly, not even looking at her. Hanataro stutters, "D-do you think Nel-san is kind of strange?"

Rangiku shrugs in thought, "Hm, now that I think about it, hasn't she given points to every guy in the class?"

Nel suddenly appears beside Rangiku, seeming dark and scary as she glares with a smile, "What was it Rangiku-chan?"

"Oh, oh it's nothing, Nel-san~!" Rangiku winks, "Nothing at all you need to worry your pretty face about~!" Nel seems distracted by this compliment and grins before sweeping around the room once more. She's now helping Izuru who has a reddened face as her breasts are right against his face while she explains a concept to him. Shuhei is beside him, relaxed now knowing his friend is alright and is holding back laughter as he hides his face and pretends to be reading.

Hiyori is desperately trying to focus while Momo keeps on yammering beside her, since they are all sitting in pairs and Shuhei had ditched her to sit with Izuru who's desperately trying to signal to Nel that he needs space to breath. Hiyori only hears parts of what Momo is droning on about.

"Oh and the entire place was huge!"..."I think the elephant's name was Baloney!" … "This cat got run over by a train in my town and everyone came for the funeral!"...

Hiyori had long ago decided that nothing she said makes any sense and now is actually trying to process the difference between these weird plants, but no matter how much she rereads the same sentence all she hears is remnants of Momo's yammering in her right ear.

Their joke of a teacher hasn't come to the pair once, focusing only on those she actually gives a shit for - apparently those are the clueless boys type, like Izuru and poor ole Hanataro. Hiyori glances behind her for a second realizing that the weird sleepy brown haired guy was practically snoring on his textbook, the bright eyed shy dark orange haired girl is nervously answering a question from the emo-looking kid with the gigantic green emerald eyes.

Orihime stutters, "W-well I think you've got it Ulquiorra-kun."

"Hm, it seems so," Ulquiorra states his green eyes staring at Orihime's reddening embarrassed face.

Hiyori only sighs, deciding that getting the shy girl to introduce herself to the eccentric Momo would be only a false hope since the bright eyed girl is stuck between the quietest of the bunch. Hiyori for a second thinks she sees a boy sitting at the back of the class but is distracted by Momo who asks, "Right Hiyori?" Hiyori says, "Oh, yeah, sure," very unconvincingly sounding interested, but Momo says, "Yes, cats are definitely the best pet to have!"

Hiyori rolls her eyes turning her head back quickly to see if she imagined things but saw no one sitting in the spot she just looked at. Hiyori could've sworn she saw a kid sitting there. Whoever the kid was, whether a ghost or a real person - they were pretty damn lucky to be alone.

Hiyori then remembers something that she's certain will have Momo keep quiet for some time, "Momo, did you ask Nel about the plants in our common room?"

Momo brightens at this and instead tries calling for their teacher who is hell bent on ignoring every female in the class. By the time Momo gets the teal haired woman's attention, Hiyori has thankfully read through the entire section Nel assigned, closing her textbook with a smug finality. Right when Momo is about to ask about the mystery plant lover the door to Nel's room slams open revealing a lanky looking man, with small eyes and a huge frown on his face. The man is extremely skinny and tall, wearing a pair of navy suit pants and a white button up, indicating he must be a teacher at Hogwarts.

"NEL! What the hell is this shit doing in my classroom?!" the man yells and the woman pouts like a child would before actually spitting in the man's face.

Hiyori swore she saw the saliva fly straight onto the man's face, landing on his left cheek.

The entire class goes silent and you could probably hear a pin drop from how quiet it was as all their heads turned to the two teachers.

The man groans trying to get the saliva off with a handkerchief he took out from his pocket. Nel is grinning brightly, "Class! This is Nnoitra Gilga, Mr. Gilga for all of you kiddies~!"

The man named Nnoitra growls and Hiyori grants him props for challenging Nel who is quite troublesome when it comes to talking to, "Nel! I'm not here to chat idly with your students, I have a class of my own for that! What the hell did you put into my classroom, we had to relocate to the Great Hall because of you!"

Nel fakes innocence, batting her eyelashes, "I have no idea what you're talking about great _Mr. Nnoitra~!_ "

"Don't. Pull. This. Bullshit. Nel," he seethes, his eyes venomous as he follows her aggressively and she backs up down the main aisle of the classroom.

"Listen, I gave you a start of the year present, that's all!"

"A giant plant that took over my classroom completely isn't a proper present, Nel! Now I had to explain this situation to Headmaster, who can have me fired due to this!"

"Aw, old man farty won't do that!" Nel states cheerfully and she has the actual guts to pat him on the head.

Nnoitra is probably going to kill their Herbology teacher before their next class is signaled to begin and Hiyori to be honest would find this day to be seriously crazy insane if all this bad stuff keeps happening.

"Nel and Nnoitra, I'm dismissing your classes. No need for public fighting like this Nnoitra, it's not very professional," the Headmaster, Yamamoto muses from the doorway. The students' eyes widen as they look at the legendary old man.

Nnoitra points at her accusingly, "She was the one who wasn't professional, I mean she caused an entire plant to trash my classroom!"

"Yes, these pranks between you two have gone quite out of hand, which is why we will continue this conversation in my office, and away from your wonderful new students."

Nnoitra, "And my Fifth years?"

"Have already been dismissed and are leaving the Great Hall," Yamamoto answers calmly before the lanky man leaves the room followed by Nel who's sticking out her tongue childishly at him. Yamamoto smiles evenly at the children before leaving the classroom himself. Momo after that was slightly put off by the dynamic of getting Nel's attention, but further determined to figure out the mystery the next time they have Herbology.

Shuhei turns to them, "We should probably head out to go to next period. I'm already starved though, so I hope lunch arrives quickly."

Hiyori couldn't have agreed more.

…

Nemu hurriedly follows Uryu, trailing behind and Uryu can tell by her darting eyes that she is uncertain on how to ask him about Grimmjow and the incident that occurred before their first period class. They were making their way to lunch after having Herbology with Nel - who seemed strangely put off and angry about something Uryu wasn't sure of around the girls and with some of the boys, including Uryu himself since he knew many of the plants facts already. Nel had said something under her breath about 'stupid know it alls' - in hindsight he wasn't a huge fan of their bubbly new teacher. To say the least Uryu was glad for Nemu's naturally kind nature, he knew that she wouldn't push for answers about Grimmjow unless he felt it was needed to give them. He planned on keeping it that way. His conversation with Grimmjow didn't end as planned and he found himself wondering if his Father set him up to it on purpose.

 _'Talk with the Jaeger's son, be friendly with him, keep him in line'_ is all Uryu's Dad said, just as vague as usual.

Uryu is taken from his thoughts by Nemu who says, "U-Uryu, I-I think you made a wrong turn, the Great Hall is this way." She's grabbing his forearm and Uryu relaxes after turning tense, with a turn of his head knowing that it was Nemu who had initially grabbed him. Uryu nods silently and begins walking a natural pace so that Nemu can keep up with him since she seems out of breath. Uryu feels slightly at fault for her shortness of breath and hopes she relaxes soon. He should learn to be aware of his surroundings and how fast he's actually walking. Nemu is keeping her natural pace but finds herself still somehow tired, it may be due to how nervous she was about the Grimmjow incident or maybe it was because she still felt out of place at this school. It still amazes her she's standing here with a wand in her pocket and a Ravenclaw tie around her neck. She just hopes her Father won't do anything permanent to her once school is over with. Grimmjow had reminded her of her Father - he talks in the same cruel manner and hearing that sound of voice is only making her more anxious. She hopes Uryu can't see through her too easily, but she has a feeling even if he did he wouldn't pester her about it. They had some sort of silent agreement between them to not ask questions that weren't needed to be answered. She won't be asking about Grimmjow anytime soon and he won't be asking about why she's so anxious.

That's how their small friendship seemed to bloom.

…

Orihime sat at one of the lunch tables with Ulquiorra, _well across from Ulquiorra to be exact_ Orihime thinks and quietly looks at the entrance once again. Ulquiorra follows her worried gaze and sighs, "They'll be here soon, don't worry."

Orihime's head snaps back to the other boy's quickly, "I-I'm not worried, no not at all! Just wondering what's taking them so long!" Orihime laughs nervously under Ulquiorra's serious and passive gaze. She found Ulquiorra quite intimidating due to how quiet the two boys she had classes with were where she found herself sandwiched between two awkward people. Resulting in her feeling awkward to be in between them. It wasn't bad to sit next to Ulquiorra, it's just that he rarely ever spoke and well, she's not used to people being so quiet around her.

As for Starrk who's asleep next to her, he didn't even lift his head once in either of the classes and Orihime thought he was lucky that Mr. Louisenbairn didn't get angry at the fact he slept through the entire History of Magic class.

Before Orihime can try and spark a small chat with the serious boy in front of her, Nemu and Uryu walk towards the farthest end of the Ravenclaw table, which is where they always sit. Orihime's smile widens at Nemu who appears as anxious as she was this morning. Orihime says, "You're here! What happened?"

Nemu looks across at Uryu as though she's silently asking for him to answer Orihime's question and Uryu states, "Well, I may have almost went the wrong way, but Nemu directed us to the Great Hall properly, it's good she was there or I probably would've been lost for the entire lunch period."

Orihime grins and nudges playfully at Nemu, "That's my girl! Nemu I bet you could take us anywhere around the school, you're so smart!"

Nemu smiles bashfully and looks down at her plate, "Well, er not really Orihime - I only know the Great Hall, the common room and our first two classes. It's really thanks to Nanao that I understand where everything is."

"You're welcome, it was only my pleasure," Nanao suddenly responds and the first years look up and see their senior smiling slightly at them, appearing proud to be their prefect. "I'm glad to hear that you all have arrived on time by your teachers, well Mr. Louisenbairn more or less yelled it into my ear, but you understand what I'm saying, yes?"

The first years nod before Nanao grins and leaves the Ravenclaw table. Orihime's grey eyes follow Nanao's body in the crowd of students filing into the hall and realizes she's heading to the far end of the room to the Slytherin table. "Hey, does Nanao know someone is Slytherin?" Orihime questions, her eyes still peering over at their senior.

Orihime's new friends shrug at her in response, their eyes following Nanao in the crowd before Starrk says, "Hm. I think I'm going to eat - I'm hungry for once." Orihime smiles at Starrk who actually begins piling food onto his plate. Orihime is relieved he's eating since he looks skinny and thin. She wants to make sure all of her friends are healthy and happy. Unbeknownst to Orihime, Nemu picks at her food and discretely hides some of it so that they wouldn't know she didn't eat very much food. Nemu didn't feel like eating, somehow feeling as though she's lost her appetite.

…

"I don't understand why you don't like her, Rukia, she seems like a nice teacher to me," Ichigo casually says as they walk down the long staircase to the Great Hall for lunchtime.

Rukia sighs in slight exasperation due to Ichigo's utter unobservant nature, "Ichigo - she was only talking to the boys! And the clueless ones at that!"

"Aren't teachers supposed to do that - I mean help the students who don't know what they're doing?"

"Yes! But, she wasn't helping Chad and Uryu, did you notice that? Because they aren't the utter clueless in nature type!"

"Wait, are you suggesting I'm just as smart as Grimmjow?! Cause she was helping him!" Ichigo yells angrily. Rukia giggles at this and Ichigo explodes, "this isn't funny Rukia!"

Rukia lets out between her laughs, "I-I'm only laughing because Grimmjow is far more thick than you are! You're just not naturally inclined to enjoy Herbology, you're the type to only like learning what you actually enjoy. Plus, you seemed interested in History of Magic, you read through the section faster than me!"

Ichigo reddens at this, slightly embarrassed and scratches his head mumbling, "Let's just go and eat lunch already." Rukia gives him a grin as they continue stepping down the stairs once more, finally reaching the end of them.

They make their way into the Great Hall and run into Hantarou and Rangiku who are also walking in from History of Magic. Rukia waves and asks loudly, "Did Mr. Louisenbairn nearly cause your ears to fall off!?" Rangiku smiles widely and as the four finally meet together, Rangiku glomps Rukia into a strange makeshift of a sideways hug and the two giggle loudly.

"Bloody hell yes! That old man is crazy!" Rangiku chimes and the Gryffindors make their way towards their table and take their regular seats, Ichigo across from Rangiku, Rukia beside him to his right and Hanataro across from Rukia.

Rukia grins at Ichigo, "But you like History of Magic, don't you?"

"Well, yes, it's all really interesting - I only found out I was a wizard recently after my 11th birthday," Ichigo replies, "The whole idea of wizards is still new to me."

Rukia is slightly surprised by this, "Oh. I just thought you were a History nerd or something."

Rangiku laughs at this before taking a few sandwiches from the main dishes available in front of them, filled with turkey, lettuce and mayo. Ichigo also took some food, deciding on having a hamburger with fries. Rangiku says in between mouthfuls, "So your parents aren't wizards, huh?"

Ichigo nods in agreement as he takes a bite from his hamburger. Rukia smiles at this, "Well really it makes no difference who your parents are, you're just a wizard that's the end of the story. Having wizard parents doesn't mean you're a better wizard Ichigo, if you were thinking that."

Ichigo glares, "I'm not that stupid to believe that!"

Rukia smiles genuinely as she bites into her chicken strip, "Good, then you'll be fine in Gryffindor."

Rangiku points her sandwich at them, "The real question is what the hell is with that Nel teacher! She's not as crazy as the old fart for History, but she's still pretty high up on the nuts scale!"

They all laugh and Ichigo sighs, "What's with you guys and hating Nel - I still think she's fine."

Hanataro scratches the side of his face nervously, "Well, Ichigo I find her slightly strange - I mean she only gave points to the boys in the class, and Rangiku-chan knows a lot about plants!"

"Hell yes I do! I grew up on a farm! The fact she didn't even take into consideration my answers is pure bullfrog! And I was excited for a class I didn't really need to work in very much!" Rangiku yells banging her fists loudly onto the table, her piercing light white-blue eyes narrowing. Hanataro pats Rangiku's shoulder to calm her down soothingly saying, "It's okay Rangiku, I'm sure you'll end the class with a high grade!"

"It's not like she can mark you bad because you're a girl," Ichigo rationalizes.

Rukia jabs, "She better not! Or else I'll complain to Headmaster Yamamoto myself!"

Ichigo's eye land on Yamamoto who's eating with the rest of the teachers at the front. Nel seems to be eating mouthfuls of a giant bowl of salad beside an extremely irritated looking tall man with long black hair and small eyes.

"Also that whole incident with Mr. Gilga was worrying," Hanataro lets out his thoughts and Rukia and Ichigo gave him a confused look.

Rangiku grins, "Oh yeah, you two weren't there for that wonderful show! I'll explain!" Rangiku explains the entire incident to her two housemates, giving them every detail of the fight.

"Is Mr. Gilga at the front?" Rukia asks her violet eyes peering over at the front table, trying to imagine what he may look like.

Ichigo states, "So that's why she seemed angry when we first came in, but after I asked her a question she seemed all happy-go-lucky!"

Rukia deadpans, "It's probably because of your confused face."

Ichigo rolls his eyes at her and Rangiku beams trying to non discretely point her fork at the table while whispering, "He's the one sitting beside Nel right now! The tall one with narrow eyes!"

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes fall onto Mr. Gilga who is stiffly eating his food while glaring at Nel any chance he gets. Ichigo thinks the man seems very spider-like with his long creepy looking fingers and his malicious grin to the teacher beside him looks absolutely sadistic.

"So you guys heard about the plants incident, huh?" a voice states and their head turns to Ikkaku who sits beside Rangiku quickly, followed by Yumichika slipping in next to Ichigo.

Yumichika points out to his friend, "Well, they do have Nel for Herbology, so it's pretty obvious!"

Ikkaku groans, "Whatever, feather face. The point is Ghoul studies was in the Great Hall apparently, which rarely ever happens unless there's emergencies."

"Wait, Mr. Gilga teaches a class called Ghoul Studies, what's that?" Ichigo questions and Rukia giggles at this question, remembering that Ichigo is clueless about the wizarding world.

Ikkaku picks inside his ear with his right pinky finger while looking up at the fake sky in the Great Hall, "Well it's basically about ghouls, ghosts and poltergeists."

"Ghouls? And ghosts? What's a poltergeist?" Ichigo asks dumbfounded by these new statements - there's such a thing as ghosts?

"Well ghouls are no trouble really, they aren't normally violent creatures - they normally dwell in a wizarding family's attic or in farms," Ikkaku explains seeming quite indifferent about the whole matter. Ichigo's eyes are still widened at the idea of ghouls actually being real.

Yumichika adds, "They're quite ugly creatures, very much like ogres, slimy and the like. Oh and they do make noises which really are a nuisance."

Rangiku pipes up, "Yeah, I've got one at my barn where all the animals live! We're lucky no one's noticed the noises he makes, but the animals really make a bunch of noise anyways, so it's really no matter!"

Hanataro states, "My family has a ghoul too - he just makes noise when he thinks it's too quiet, I kind of feel bad for him though, always being alone in the attic."

Yumichika wrinkles his nose with a snort at the small timid boy's direction, "Please, don't give it sympathy. They're disgusting."

Hanataro slouches at this and Ikkaku continues explaining, "Anyways, poltergeists are kind of nuisances, they move objects and cause trouble around certain places. The one we have at Hogwarts is called Peeves."

"He's basically an ass," Yumichika insults and Ikkaku laughs, "Only because he pranked you!"

Yumichika pouts slightly at this and Ikkaku says, "If you run into the crazy nutjob just go another way, he'll likely nearly off your head if you don't. As for ghosts, well they're just the once living beings of witches and wizards. Only witches and wizards afraid of death end up as ghosts though, and each House has one!"

Ichigo is amazed, "Really? What is Gryffindor's ghost then?"

"It's me~!" suddenly a transparent looking head pops up through the food on the table and the first years jolt in surprise at the smiling man with wild curly hair and a mustache.

Hanataro's eyes are wide, "Y-you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

The ghosts flies up and hovers above the table and grins as he points at the cowering shy boy, "Ah yes I am! And you're a Yamada, brother of Mizuiro and Kon! They call me that horrible nickname! Call me Sir Nicholas!

Rukia gives a confused look, "You're nearly headless, why?"

Rangiku laughs, "His head probably didn't get cut all the way off!" Her light blue eyes are tearing up from how hard she's laughing at the ghost.

"Right you are there little missy!" Nearly Headless Nick grins.

Ikkaku looks up at Sir Nicholas with a curious gaze, "where were you ghosts yesterday?" Ichigo wonders if it's normal to just strike a conversation with a ghost out of nowhere, or if only the older students are actually listened to by the ghosts.

"Ah, we had a ghost council meeting! It involved that poltergeist, Peeves! He wreaked havoc during summer and the Bloody Baron is working on finding him!"

Yumichika's eyes narrow, "Wait! You didn't find him yet?!"

"Hmm, no not yet, so be careful children! Now I've got some moaning to do in the corridors!" Sir Nicholas explains before floating away out through the brick walls of the Great Hall.

Ichigo's amber eyes are still widened from the sight he just saw, "Wow, a ghost! I can't believe it, I can't wait to tell my sisters about this!"

"You'll probably get your letter back from them tomorrow, maybe wait until Bernie comes back to tell them about it," Rukia states as she takes a drink of some pumpkin juice.

Ichigo nods and then remembers the incident in first period during History of Magic, with Uryu and Grimmjow practically about to start a brawl before class even started.

"Rukia, remember the incident with Uryu? What was that about, do you know?" Ichigo asked quietly, trying to be discrete. Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't listening anyways, busy talking animatedly to one another across the table, but it was best to be extra careful anyways. He didn't want to seem the vain type who enjoyed spreading rumors, he was just curious about it. Grimmjow was clearly a mean bully and despite how snobby Uryu may have seemed, even he doesn't deserve to be treated so cruelly.

Rukia stops chewing for a moment and Rangiku immediately whispers across from them, "what incident?"

Ichigo fills Hanataro and Rangiku in on what happened, not being too descriptive, just telling them the main facts of the situation. Rangiku and Hanataro both have distinctly different reactions. Rangiku frowns at this, but seems slightly angered while Hantaro is seeming nervous and looking away from Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichigo, now that we know you're not from a wizarding family, that explains your actions in the train!" Hantaro says normally and Ichigo gives him a raised eyebrow in clear confusion.

Hantarou stutters under Ichigo's amber gaze, "W-well Uryu was looking for that rat and you treated him so offhandedly as though you didn't recognize him. Uryu's from a very noble family, extremely noble in fact - one of the oldest households."

Rukia interrupts suddenly, "But it's not because of that people know his face, which Hantarou probably expected of you to know, his Dad owns the best hospitals in all of the wizarding cities and towns. Uryu I'm certain has been featured in magazines alongside his Father, the press always want to know about 'the family behind the business', he's also the one and only heir so he's learning after his Father."

Ichigo ponders, "But isn't it weird that you guys know so much about his life, I mean is there really no privacy in the wizarding world?"

"Not when the magazines get on you - and ultimately it just means more money for his Father's business, so why wouldn't he do it? The Kuchiki's are more restrained in that reserve thankfully, at least for now when I'm young. It's still not unusual for families to do so if their wealthy and well known, a lot of them love showcasing their children," Rukia answers truthfully her lips in a thin line, her smile fading from her face.

Rangiku then asks questioningly, "but what does this have to do with the incident?"

Rukia responds, "Grimmjow is pretty much the same, that's why. Their Father's are both from successful families and obviously pretend to be on good terms with each other. That's why they were talking like that, Uryu mentioned it wasn't a play date. It wouldn't be odd for their Father's to have a meeting together or a discussion and to bring their sons, making it an actual play date. They've probably known each other for a long time. Kuchiki-san always says Ishida and Jaegerjaquez are always making deals."

Rangiku utters an, "Oh." Hantarou nods in understanding while Ichigo's eyes follow to Grimmjow who's eating roughly beside a stoic looking girl that Ichigo remembers the name being Soi Fon - he remembers her insulting Rukia in class. Soi Fon appears clearly displeased by him and Ichigo wonders why she agreed to Grimmjow if she so vehemently hates him.

Ichigo decides to just continue eating lunch, shoving any food he can into his dry mouth, the air around them suddenly quite silent. Ichigo hopes Charms class will be slightly exciting, but nothing too overzealous - he doesn't want Grimmjow to start another fight again.

…

Hiyori felt the stiff tension in the air as Izuru sat with them and ate lunch despite being a Slytherin. No one complained - probably due to how open Hufflepuff really is, and how much they yap about equality and second chances, so it wasn't like they would boo the poor hopeless boy away. Honestly, the kid in Hiyori's opinion needed as much energy from food as possible to survive the night anyways, so she could care less.

The first year Hufflepuffs had been eating peacefully, Izuru being surprisingly well at holding off Momo's crazy babbling nature, or in other words - extremely efficient at taking his dear old time to respond because of how nervous he was and well for _actually keeping up with what she says_. Hiyori thought this Izuru kid must have been a gift from the God for him to be able to create actual silences in between the lunch that Hiyori definitely cherished with her deepest gratitude. At this exact moment Hiyori's soul was humming in complete bliss to be filling her stomach and being away from Momo's antics - Izuru sure did hit two birds with one stone when it came to being seated with them.

Harribel actually tried to speak for once as did Chad which was uncharacteristic of them both, and whenever they did so everyone would quiet down as if all of them knew that they should enjoy their calm voices while they lasted. Especially Chad's voice, Hiyori thought it was similar to her Father's, it almost made her feel homesick.

Harribel stated to Hiyori, "You can have the rest, Hiyori, I'm already full." The petite blonde girl hands Hiyori some of her leftover french fries and Hiyori gladly accepts them only grunting in response as she licks her lips after each satisfying delicious bite. She licks her fingers, ridding the salt off of them afterwards and Momo turns to her in disapproval.

"Hiyori, don't do that to your hands! They could have dirt on them!" Momo scolds, sounding serious for once.

Hiyori grins, "Yeah they are dirtied with salt and that is delicious!"

Momo just sighs in clear exasperation of Hiyori's horrible table etiquette - but it was only natural for her to do so Momo reasoned since Hiyori lives on a farm.

It is when Izuru and Shuhei begin licking their hands after having salty french fries that Momo gets red in anger, looking absolutely hilarious when aggravated. Her mouth opening in closing and soon pouting afterwards when Shuhei only shrugged in response while Izuru hastily apologized his face very much like a tomato, the flush extending to his ears.

The new found friends conversed animatedly, despite how much Hiyori disliked calling them that, she couldn't ignore the title, if they weren't her friends then she wouldn't be sitting here with them at all. Even someone as thick as Hiyori has come to realize this. She hasn't known them very long, in fact she has only met them last night, but this heartwarming feeling as they all conversed made Hiyori somewhat less angry than she probably initially was about being placed into Hufflepuff. Perhaps she wouldn't have made friends in the other houses, she was certain she wouldn't get along with the same house as Shinji. Slytherin housed Grimmjow, an obvious member of the Jaegerjaquez family, and she could tell by the fiasco before the sorting ceremony that he wasn't someone she actually wanted to ever meet or converse with. She can handle kind people like Momo more - no even more than kind, impeccably sweet, so sweet to the heart, but she cannot handle a person who plays dirty with their insults and is a bully. Hiyori may be rash, but she knows others limits - she's certain Grimmjow has no sense of the word. Hiyori began conversing more with Shuhei, the two finding somewhat of a common ground on disliking Herbology. Shuhei found it ironic due to Hiyori's family being from a farm but Hiyori seethed immediately saying, "My farm raises mostly animals!"

They all chatted happily and Hiyori's mind began to stray from negative thoughts of other Houses.

The comfortable atmosphere among the friends halted when a strong voice rang out from behind Hiyori's head, across from Izuru, Shuhei and Momo.

"Izuru, what exactly are you doing? Did you lose your brain in the midst of the day?"

Hiyori's brown eyes narrow and she turns her head meeting the boy she expected would state something that rude. Grimmjow. Judging by his malicious grin and challenging eyes, he didn't seem pleased either. Hiyori should have stopped Izuru before. She worried immediately of the idea for him to get into trouble because of her. _Uh, I guess I am a Hufflepuff - equality sure is my thing_ Hiyori thought sourly to herself, finding it in a deranged way to be funny, since this moment further proves the likelihood of her being a Hufflepuff.

Izuru nearly chokes on his food, Grimmjow having horrible timing - or perfect timing if he was planning on having Izuru nearly choke as his face turns red, hitting his chest with his fist. Momo is anxious peering at him her eyes round as saucers in worry, while Shuhei is glaring at Grimmjow, not even faltering his eyes from the blue headed boy. Hiyori is glancing between them, but finds it hard to stare back at Grimmjow since he is standing behind her, at some point she decides to stop her crazy moving and just listens, deciding Shuhei could handle this.

A piece of carrot flies from Izuru's throat, landing onto his plate and Shuhei's attention is broken from the leering boy behind Hiyori and back to his friend who's currently gasping for air. Momo quickly hands him a glass of water, but Hiyori is certain that wouldn't help very much since it was probably lodged in his airway. Hiyori thinks Momo may have done this to cool him down due to his flushed face and the way he averts his eyes from Grimmjow's piercing blue orbs.

Izuru sputters after finishing his drink, "I-I was just sitting with S-Shuhei he's a good friend of mine!"

Grimmjow raises an eyebrow, his voice sounding slightly surprised, "Oh, really. Shuhei, is it?" Grimmjow's head turns, locking onto Shuhei whose eyes narrow in response. Grimmjow continues, "Would you mind telling me why you didn't object to this arrangement? This is crazy talk, he's a Slytherin, not a Hufflepuff for god's sake!"

Hiyori immediately notices Izuru is shaking and her fists unconsciously clench in anger towards the imbecile behind her. The poor boy was so happy and calm before, she disliked seeing what Grimmjow did to him. Grimmjow's tone acted as though his thoughts were absolute and that everyone must obey him - much like a King would treat its insignificant peasants - no, _vermin_. Hiyori despises others who treat people this way.

Hiyori clearly isn't the only one, Momo is also furrowing her eyebrows, her face contorting in clear discomfort to be put into this predicament, Harribel beside Hiyori is shaking, her fork clanking against her plate every so often. Hiyori resists the urge to hold onto the poor skinny girl's shivering hand in order to calm her down, but thought Grimmjow would only notice and clearly point it out, that would humiliate Harribel, and she wouldn't have any more people be put into the crossfire. Chad's jaw is set in stone but he doesn't make any signs of actual displeasure or the initiative to say anything. Hiyori predicted this would happen. Chad isn't the fighter type - despite how intimidating he may appear.

Shuhei glares, practically seething in anger at Grimmjow, "Izuru can do whatever he likes! You can't just control him!"

Grimmjow frowns, but it flickers on his face for a moment before he growls, "Listen, you little pathetic Hufflepuff, I suggest you shut up, because there is a reason there are four different tables set in the Great Hall, one is for each House! We aren't here to mingle, as much as I know how you Hufflepuffs enjoy that equality bullshit!"

Shuhei smirks, "Oh, since when does someone like you follow the rules Grimmjow, learn to loosen up."

Grimmjow suddenly bangs his hands onto the table, causing Harribel and Hiyori to jump, not expecting the action, Hiyori holds back the urge to punch the boys face who's practically next to hers, going in between her and Harribel.

"You're asking for a fight, Shuhei? What do your parents do exactly, I'll be sure to let my Father know about how useless they probably are, like parents like son as they say!" Grimmjow insults and Shuhei stands up immediately, Izuru is pulling onto his friend's shoulder in hopes of calming the spiky haired boy's anger.

Shuhei is about to punch Grimmjow in the face, Hiyori getting ready to back him up, her fist already forming when suddenly Izuru yells, "STOP! I'll go with Grimmjow, I-I was planning to leave anyways!"

Grimmjow grins as Shuhei freezes in his attack and the lunchroom is still bustling with noises, somehow the others in the room not noticing the brawl that almost occurred. But Hufflepuff's weren't the violent type anyways, so them trying to take part in the fight would be a slim to zero chance.

Shuhei looks at his friend giving him a confused look, "Izuru, what are you" -

"Lets leave Grimmjow, I-I'd rather sit in Slytherin, I think the food here isn't as good."

Grimmjow's smile is smug as he calmly replies, " _Of course_ , Izuru, lead the way. I'm sure the others have been wondering where we are."

Shuhei tries to grab onto Izuru's sleeve but Izuru avoids the desperate attempt at getting him to stay, his back facing the Hufflepuffs as Grimmjow walks around to follow Izuru back up the aisle to the Slytherin table. Grimmjow's blue eyes flash with amusement as he walks by Shuhei who's still angry as he watches his best friend be taken willingly to the Slytherin table. As the two walk farther Hiyori can see Grimmjow grabbing onto Izuru's ear violently pulling the blonde back to the table. The sight made Hiyori's blood boil, she wasn't the only one disturbed, Momo's eyes appeared teary and she let out a sad sigh after a few moments.

Shuhei breaks the tense silence, "He's treating him like a - like a" -

"Like a dog." 

Hiyori finishes Shuhei's sentence, knowing the upset ebony haired boy didn't have the strength to finish his thought. Hiyori could only hope that the situation with Izuru wouldn't take its toll on Shuhei who seems as anxious as he was when Izuru was first placed into Slytherin. In fact, she knew he wasn't just anxious he was also extremely pissed, and Hiyori felt the same. One may think a Hufflepuff is sweet and kind, but going against their beliefs can get you on their bad side.

…

Rukia and the others were beginning to leave the Great Hall and go to Charms class with the easy directions from a knowledgeable Yumichika, when Rukia notices bright red from the corner of her eye. She turns her head to the Ravenclaw table, finding the flaming red hair she was looking for, along with the tattooed eyebrows and grinning smirk of the older student she immediately recognizes.

Rukia says to Ichigo and her friends quickly, "I'll - I'll be right back!" Rukia runs to the side immediately before she can hear a protest from Ichigo, which she knew would come from her new rash friend.

Her violet eyes zero in on the boy she recognizes as Renji Abarai, someone she hasn't seen in months. Rukia's heart pounded hopefully, he was the first person to be her friend but the friendship had been lost recently when he suddenly disappeared from her, ignoring her on multiple occasions at functions Byakuya attended to. Rukia was desperate in terms of rebuilding their friendship but she had given up during summer when Byakuya stated that Renji had better people to associate himself with.

Rukia immediately notices Renji is not alone, grinning at a dark skinned teen girl who rolls her eyes at him, probably from a cheesy joke, Rukia remembers him always making those. Renji is only a year older, but he somehow grew taller as she nears him, realizing that he now towers over her slightly, it is intimidating to say the least, but her older sister is fairly short also, so it's not a surprise if she ends up petite in comparison to most individuals.

The dark skinned woman with chocolate brown eyes gives Rukia a curious look with a slight smile, "Renji, who's this, a friend of yours?"

Rukia is surprised by the first name basis Renji is on with this short black haired girl, who is almost the same height as him, only a few centimetres smaller. Rukia remembers when Byakuya forced her to call him Abarai at all times, saying she shouldn't address others so informally, despite her adamant on Renji being her friend, Byakuya could care less. _Though he never really cares anyways_ Rukia bitterly thinks as the new friend of Renji's looks between the two of them. Rukia realizes she must look ridiculous, slightly out of breath from running to catch up with them and bending down to breath in heavily.

Renji seems slightly surprised by her being here, as though he didn't expect their friendship to even matter the slightest, the hope in Rukia's eyes is diminishing and she knows that this plan of hers is already doomed. Renji had given up on their friendship long ago, begging for it would be pointless.

Renji scratches the back of his head, "Ah, she's the relative of a mentor of mine, that's all. Ah, I'm sorry but we're in a hurry to class, so if your brother in law has anything to tell me, he can let me know himself, Kuchiki." His small eyes land on Rukia's large ones and she can tell by the stone gaze of his that he wasn't happy to see her in the slightest. Rukia's gaze fell and she apologizes under her breath before sprinting away from them, hearing the girl beside Renji question Rukia's presence as she leaves.

Rukia grits her teeth, holding back her anger and frustration from Renji as she sees Ichigo and the others waiting for her by the exit, leaning against the wall as other students pass. Ichigo's eyes are filled with worry as Rukia fakes a smile and nonchalantly says, "sorry to keep you all waiting, let's get to class!"

Rukia can tell Rangiku and Hanataro didn't notice the slip up in her stony resolve of hiding her sadness but she can tell by Ichigo's hard gaze at the direction she came from, that her false front is far too visible to fool him. She questions how Ichigo could be so thick at times when she needs him to think but so observant when she doesn't want him to be - she can only avoid his worrying glances and pretend as though Renji's stony eyes aren't reeling in the back of her mind.

...

The Hufflepuffs were currently walking in the corridors following Ukitake to Charms class, the taller boy appeared pale and quite sickly making the first years wonder if he's always sick.

Momo can sense the tension in the air, Shuhei showcasing a permanent displeased frown, his eyebrows furrowing in clear frustration. Momo is worried for her new friends, she can tell Hiyori is quieter than usual and Harribel is clearly still shaken up judging by her tightly holding onto her textbooks, her knuckles turning white. Chad is a mystery as per usual and Momo can only hope he isn't too affected. Momo would be lying to herself if she wasn't angry at that rude boy Grimmjow, despite how much it's against her nature she resents him for being so snarky to Izuru and Shuhei. He even pushes Izuru around like some sort of dog! Hiyori was completely right on that statement - of Izuru being treated as a mongrel and Momo can only shiver in discomfort after remembering the sight of Izuru being forcefully pulled away.

Momo has a feeling Ukitake knows something is wrong and is thankful for him not prying into the matter, since she doesn't think it would end well at the moment. Instead, Ukitake leaves the first years to their own personal thoughts. Momo is also extremely relieved his two sidekicks aren't around, Sentaro and Kiyone are quite a handful to actually deal with.

Ukitake walks them to a classroom that has long tables filled with many different chairs, unlike other classrooms with pairs of desks seated together, it seems like the there will be about nine children seated in the long front row and behind them another nine chairs available.

It seems that they are the first to arrive - since they didn't feel very hungry after the incident, asking Ukitake if he could direct them to Charms - the teacher is tall and quite pale, having pure white hair and grey circular glasses. He's wearing a formal looking grey suit with a blue tie and is standing in the middle of the classroom reading a small pocket sized book, the afternoon sunlight from the large windows at the end of the classroom cascading onto his face. His back is facing them and when he hears footsteps he turns. He frowns at them his blue grey eyes dark, appearing grey from a distance due to how small they are. Momo immediately recognizes the man immediately as Ryuken Ishida, a very famous wizard featured in most newspaper and magazines.

"Ukitake, it's good to see you, I see you've directed my first year Hufflepuff students properly to class. You seem to be a very diligent prefect. 5 points to Hufflepuff," the man scribbles something in the book he's reading after pulling a pen from his suit's jacket pocket. Momo is surprised the teacher is so easily giving them points, but then again Ukitake didn't even finish his lunch and didn't complain about bringing them in so early.

The teacher smiles and says, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow for your Charms class, Ukitake. I hope you'll be taking it again in your sixth year, you're exceptionally well at Charms."

Ukitake laughs and sheepishly scratches his head, meekly reminding the teacher, "Ah, sir, but I'm not as exceptional as Ise-chan."

The teacher reassuringly places his hand on Ukitake's shoulder and assures, "Yes, you are Ukitake, you should stop underestimating yourself, in fact I think you may exceed Ise-chan in this class."

Ukitake waves his hands around quickly, "Please don't say that to her sir, I'm certain she'd get quite upset!"

The teacher chuckles, his eyes appearing amused, "I'm certain she would. But don't worry she isn't going to find out."

Ukitake relaxes and coughs into his arm loudly, the teacher gives him a worried glance, "Ukitake, should you be in the Infirmary, are you certain you're well enough to be attending class?"

Ukitake smiles kindly, "Ah, sir, if i were to go to the infirmary every time I coughed, I'd be there everyday, you now that."

The teacher sighs, "just please don't overexert yourself, okay?"

Ukitake turns around to his first years and introduces the teacher, "This is Ryuken Ishida-san, I've had him as a teacher ever since I came to this school! He's quite a famous man, at that! You do own the main hospitals for wizards, correct?" Ukitake has his hand on Ishida-san's shoulder and is smiling broadly at the younger students.

Ishida-san smiles good-naturedly at Ukitake, "Yes, it's not as big as an accomplishment as it sounds. My Father owned it and I obviously took over after his passing."

Momo notices from the corner of her eye that Harribel's eyes widen slightly, before looking at the ground, seeming to be in thought. Momo connects the dots, remembering in the Sorting Ceremony that Ryuken's famous son Uryu Ishida is a first year also at Hogwarts. Ishida-san greets, "Hello Hufflepuffs, it's a pleasure to meet each and every one of you. This course will be an easy one as long as you practice and follow along. Oh and keep up with the homework as well. I've been teaching for 12 years now, and I plan on continuing to do so at Hogwarts! It's quite nerve racking to be a first year at Hogwarts, I've gone here myself also, but it will become a second home for you all once the year is over."

The students nod in agreement, Momo already felt at ease surrounded by other wizards, despite both her parents being wizards it is fun to meet new friends she wouldn't be able to meet in her all wizards neighborhood.

Ryuken tells Ukitake to head back to lunch if he's still hungry or to relax before going to class and the sickly looking teen then leaves waving brightly at the Hufflepuff first years before leaving out the door.

Ryuken's face is not smiling very much anymore and he states, "Now with the Ministry of Magic implementing these new found laws, there will be a mix of all of the Houses in this class. It's supposed to help in breaking barriers between houses, but I already know that doing so is only going to be a disaster in the classroom, so I suggest you stick to those you know you'll get along with. I normally do assigned seating, but I'd rather not have any duals in the middle of my class."

The Hufflepuff's nod and then other students enter the room, Ishida-san repeats his statement once the Gryffindor's are inside the classroom, Momo recognizes Hantarou and Rangiku who was in her first two classes also. Rangiku waves at her brightly before talking with the black haired girl beside her who has a stony look on her face. Momo remembers her being the girl who stood up to Grimmjow, and Momo can only hope that another fight doesn't ensue - Ryuken doesn't seem the type to withhold putting his foot down or deducting points from Houses.

The boy with the bright orange hair that Momo thinks is Kurosaki Ichigo, if she remembers correctly, asks, "Your name sounds familiar, are you related to someone?"

Momo gives Ichigo an incredulous look wondering, how does he have no idea who he is, it's Ryuken Ishida, he's in almost every newspaper and magazine! Momo then realizes Ichigo may not have wizarding parents, that must be the reason for him not knowing, it could be the only answer.

Ishida-san sighs in annoyance, "That is irrelevant Kurosaki, correct? I'm your teacher, not a student to talk about personal life with, understand, if another Gryffindor is disruptive, I will deduct points, this is a warning Kurosaki. I don't take well to rowdy students, I remind you all."

The Hufflepuff first years begin sitting down in the same row, Chad going in first Shuhei following in after him, Harribel goes in next after the demand of Hiyori who follows immediately afterwards. Momo goes into the row last, ending up sitting next to Rangiku who introduces herself brightly, "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, it's nice to meet you! I've figured since this is supposed to be about bringing Houses together, we might as well try and talk!"

Momo smiles, her eyes sparkling brightly, happy to find a person as energetic as she is, "Oh, Rangiku-chan, your so nice, you're okay with me calling you Rangiku-chan, right?"

Rangiku assures quickly, "Of course, and you're Momo Hinamori, right?"

Momo nods, "You can call me Momo or Momo-chan, whatever you like~!"

"Momo-chan you're so adorable~!" Rangiku squeals and pinches her cheeks, Momo can hear hiyori beside her groaning. Momo believes Hiyori may be getting jealous, or lonely, completely misinterpreting Hiyori's complete disgust in their conversation and eagerly grabs Hiyori's arm brightly exclaiming, "Hiyori! This is Rangiku-chan! You should talk with us too!"

Hiyori rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, sure, Momo. God relax, go ahead and talk with her, I'm not the talkative type you know that!"

Momo giggles, "Hiyori, you're being so modest, you're nice and funny, you always talk a lot, don't lie!"

Hiyori grumbles in response giving a mildly expressive greeting to Rangiku who just smiles brightly anyways. Rangiku wonders, "So, do you think Charms will be hard?"

Momo thinks deeply about this and notices the ebony haired girl beside Rangiku is turned to them, listening quietly to their conversation, the two other Gryffindor boys at the end talking to each other quietly, well, quietly on Hanataro's part and far louder on Ichigo's part.

"Hm, I don't know, Rangiku-chan, does your friend know um, what's your name?" Momo asks kindly to the ebony haired girl who smiles slightly at Momo.

"My name is Rukia, nice to meet you."

Momo then remembers that Rukia was _the_ Rukia Kuchiki, the one recently adopted by Byakuya, she's known to be serious and scary, but Momo doesn't find her scary at all. Momo grins, "That's a nice name!"

Rukia nods and Rangiku pesters, "So? Rukia, you know everything, do you know if this Charms class will have me drowning in boring work - you know I can't focus on that!"

"I think it'll mostly be doing charms in class, but there may be writing assignments and stuff too, I'm not sure, the type of work depends on the teacher anyways," Rukia offers lightly, but her gaze is slightly hard. Hiyori snorts, "Uh, I hate writing that shit, god this is going to be boring."

Before anyone can comment, Rangiku eager to agree, two more groups of students walk in, not seeming to get along due to the loud footsteps resounding in the quiet room.

Momo turns and immediately recognizes the blueberry head of Grimmjow, Izuru trailing behind with a creepy looking silver haired boy beside the shivering blonde. The silver haired boy has a strange smirk plastered on his face and Grimmjow yells, "this class better not be boring! God, this day stinks!"

The silver haired boy hums, "Hm, is that so, I quite thought that Herbology was quite amusing, Izuru's face was indeed priceless around Nel-san. I would pay any amount of galleons to see Grimmjow's face!"

"Hah! Gin, like a woman that crazy can get me worked up!" Grimmjow snorts loudly and Gin only chuckles, further getting on Grimmjow's nerves. A quiet looking girl behind them all is reading silently but appears seriously annoyed by their banter, and Momo is certain they had been bantering the entire way there.

A tall Slytherin teen is slinging an arm over the Ravenclaw prefect with a uncomfortable frown on her face, her eyes behind her glasses narrowing, "Shunsui, get off of me already! Ishida-san is standing right there, or are you blind!"

"I'm blinded by love, Nanao-chan," Shunsui remarks as he moves his arm off and grabs her hand quickly, before kissing it lightly on the top. The girl named Nanao turns beet red before slapping him across the face and muttering under her breath before violently hitting his head with a thick textbook. Shunsui is grinning as he tries dodging every hit. Ishida-san looks as though he's used to these antics, appearing only slightly annoyed, but a little amused after Shunsui's kiss.

The Ravenclaw first years, including Orihime, Starrk and Ulquiorra who Momo recognizes from her first two classes are looking on with only slight interest. Starrk is yawning a second later, which probably means he was getting quite bored by the antics. Momo's brown eyes follow behind them and notices Uryu who's glaring slightly at his Father and a girl who's slightly shorter with her long black hair tied into a tight braid behind her head, some long strands falling out in front after the long day they had at school.

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin students finally make their way into the back rows, much to Nanao''s displeasure. Seeming also displeased for not arriving first out of the four Houses. Nanao leaves quickly afterwards and Shunsui scampers behind her lazily waving at the Slytherin first years who practically ignore his actions, none of them responding except for Izuru who almost waves back before Grimmjow slaps his fellow Housemates hand down in annoyance muttering, "you like like a fool."

Momo frowns at the authoritative nature of Grimmjow towards Izuru, already feeling slightly bothered by being in front of them, having to strain her neck in order to see Izuru.

Ishida-san repeats a lot of what he's already stated without the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students present, before taking attendance, which Momo realizes the other teachers didn't even do and proceeding to begin class.

Ishida-san paces in the center of the classroom, moving back and forth, which slightly bothers Hiyori who makes strange grunting noises.

"A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature. A charm adds or changes properties of an object, it alters what the object does as opposed to what the object actually _is_." Ishida-san turns to the students finally and then suddenly goes up to a students desk, which turns out to be Harribel's, facing the nervous looking girl.

He asks, "Can I use your textbook for a demonstration, Harribel?"

Harribel nods instead of actually voicing her answer and Ishida-san then looks up at the students stating, "Now I'm going to use a Levitation Charm, watch carefully how I move the wand and my pronunciation."

Ishida-san says as he moves his long wand to the right and slightly up, saying fluently, " _Wingardium Leviosa_." He continues moving his wand in similar movements, and the textbook on Harribel's desk moves higher and higher up the more Ishida-san flicks his wrist. Momo's eyes widen, finding the Charm incredible. If only students could use magic outside of school, then she could levitate anything! The book is many feet above them, so high up Momo has to strain her neck to look at it.

He stops moving his wand and the book then begins falling down, Ishida-san quickly says with a flick of his wand, " _Aresto Momentum_." The textbook stops in midair an inch between the desk and the book. Momo looks on amazed and impressed as Ishida-san takes the textbook and finally places it back down nicely.

"Now I'd like you all to read the first chapter for Charms, it's an introduction, the next class we'll read the history of how the Levitation Charm came to be, which is the next chapter," Ishida-san directs and the students begin opening their textbooks, some beginning to read such as Rukia.

Uryu raises his hand and Ishida-san raises an eyebrow asking, "Yes Uryu, what is the problem?"

"Not a problem, sir, a question," Uryu replies immediately as though he were the teacher and Momo wonders if Uryu finds it strange that he has to call his Dad sir.

Uryu continues, "When exactly are we going to start doing the Levitation Charm?"

"Probably in a few weeks, I think teaching the main ideas first before trying it out is the best method for first years. For now you can all just practice the movements without saying the actual spell, doing it improperly can cause the charm to backfire-that would be quite a mess to clean."

Uryu nods and Momo decides to begin reading, thinking that she'll practice the Charm later after this class is over. The class is done at 2:30, meaning they had plenty of time to relax after class and before dinner. She wonders what they should do in their free time, she thinks maybe she should send her parents a letter since she hasn't had the chance to do so. Hiyori beside her is silently reading, her blonde eyebrows twitching slightly in concentration and Momo decides to quiet down and not talk with Rangiku since the room is fairly silent. She's slightly surprised Grimmjow isn't talking very loud, only whispering to Gin, with Izuru awkwardly inserted between them. She feels a sense of guilt and notices that Shuhei isn't even reading the section, obviously distracted by Izuru's discomfort.

A few moments later Ishida-san writes the homework on the board and somehow convinces Grimmjow to quiet down, much to the blue haired boy's displeasure of listening to his teacher. Ishida-san ends up taking 5 points from Slytherin. Momo knew that every other House was silently pleased. Momo thinks Izuru is probably cheering the other Houses also. She smiles to herself as she scribbles down her answers onto the parchment paper.

…

Ichigo is working on his homework on one of the coffee tables in the surprisingly quiet common room. He was finishing up his Charms homework, finding it fairly easy and glad that he'll have spare time before dinner. Rangiku had disappeared once Hanataro suggested that they should finish their homework in the common room, Ichigo had no clue as to where but she left nonetheless. Rangiku was incredibly talented at getting others to believe her, despite how ridiculous her excuses may sound to Ichigo's ears he only realized it a few hours later.

Hanataro finished his homework half an hour earlier and left to send mail to his parents, saying he was eager to let his Mom know she didn't need to worry. It turned out Ichigo was correct in his suspicions, Hanataro's Mom according to the timid boy caught a horrible fever, which was why she seemed very sickly when he first saw her. Ichigo worries at the back of the mind for his nervous friend Hantaro - he was far too kind for his own good, and Ichigo didn't like the idea of anyone picking on him. He promises to Hanataro's mom mentally that he will protect Hanataro no matter what. He knows that she knew he would.

Rukia was also sitting and working on her homework, instead of Charms homework she's struggling with Herbology, which Ichigo found amusing. They were taking turns in helping each other out, despite the lessons being only introductions and fairly easy concepts, Ichigo wasn't very good at remembering specifics concerning Charms while Herbology somehow stuck in his brain, despite having no interest in plants at all. He sometimes had no understanding as to what he's actually capable of. Then again, his Mother always loved gardening - he must have become interested in plants from her.

Ichigo looks up when a voice yells at him, "Yo, Ichigo! You guys studying yer asses off already? It's only the first day!"

Ikkaku wearing a pair of jeans a black t shirt with what Ichigo assumes to be some rock band's logo on it is leaning over the lumpy couch at the cross legged pair of first years opposite of each other on the coffee table. Yumichika was nowhere to be seen when Ichigo's eyes land on Ikkaku's, his amber eyes flickering around the barely filled common room. It appears the amount of students had been slowly diminishing in the last few years, the small amount of first years a clear indicator of that fact.

Rukia continues to ferociously write, her penmanship perfect when using the quill and ink, while Ichigo's writing is so sloppy he wonders if any of the teachers would even be able to read it. And Ishida-san wasn't exactly a fan of him either.

Ichigo says, "I didn't finish in class, got a few sentences to go, then I'm done. Where's Yumichika? You guys are always together." It was a truthful statement. Every time he saw Ikkaku, he would always see Yumichika. Only one of them had to direct the first years to classes but the two always came together. He found it slightly unnerving that Yumichika wasn't by Ikkaku's side - like a bad omen or something.

Ikkaku's face reddens slightly muttering under his breath, while squirming on the couch before eyeing Ichigo with his small beady dark eyes and responding, "We're friends yes, but not tied to the hip kid! If you really need to know he's getting changed, and probably won't be leaving until about two hours - he's a little shit like that when it comes to fashion. I normally just walk around the grounds until he's actually - 'presentable'," Ikkaku uses fake quotations with his fingers and gags visibly at the thought of Yumichika saying it.

Ichigo smiles, "Interesting." Ikkaku scowls at Ichigo's amused expression, the bald teen notices that Rukia is smiling while sticking her face behind her book glancing up once in awhile, which just can't be done subtly. Ichigo then questions, "Wait, you aren't wearing uniform!"

Ikkaku looks down at Ichigo with a wide grin, "Aw kid how naive, when we get free time we can take off those lame robes and wear whatever, didn't you know? You have to wear them when you go to dinner though."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow, "Then why did you change out of them if you have to change back into it in an hour?"

"Kid you don't have to eat dinner, you know. I got some connections with the kitchen and lets just say Yumichika and I are gonna eat a dinner and then bestow some mischief that is much needed in this school!"

Rukia's head snaps up, "Mischief? What're you planning?! You'll only cause Gryffindor to lose points!"

Ikkaku rolls his eyes, "Yumichika and I aren't like Kon, we aren't that obvious that we'll actually get caught. You're definitely underestimating Yumichika's abilities. He is the head of the mischief team for a reason! Yumichika has never been caught - we aren't a bunch of arrogant Slytherins!"

"Do you even understand the definition of arrogant?" Rukia points out, as she actually points her quill at Ikkaku's face from her angle.

Ikkaku sputters for a moment and Ichigo laughs loudly at Rukia's joke before another voice resounds from the boy's dorms, "ah, so you've told the youngsters of our club? How wonderful!" Yumichika saunters in wearing black pants and thick purple sweater. Yumichika notices Ikkaku's slightly sputtering face and snorts, "no need to look so ugly."

Ikkaku rolls his eyes but grins nonetheless at his companion and Ichigo smiles at the strange friendship between the two. Yumichika winks at them with a smirk, "Kiddies, you can join the club another time if you're up to it! I was planning on asking that Rangiku-chan, but she seems to not be here at the moment!"

Ichigo asks curiously, "What exactly are you planning?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out my friend," Yumichika hums before roughly grabbing Ikkaku's black shirt, slightly stretching the tight fabric and continues to drag Ikkaku out of the common room. He can hear Ikkaku muttering and yelling profanities Ichigo has never even heard of all the way to the door.

When Ichigo turns to Rukia he notices her eyes are still on the where the two teens once were, her violet orbs seeming deep in thought. Ichigo can see red flickering in them, reflecting off of the fireplace to her left. "Ichigo, do you think Rangiku will join?"

"I don't know."

"Hm, me neither," Rukia responds and Ichigo can only nod in response and continue writing, feeling his right hand cramping up from writing for so long.

That night Ichigo had stuffed his face at dinner, Rukia seeming slightly down still - even though there were loads of different kinds of foods available, not as much as the first feast, but still plenty of variety. She didn't eat very much and Rangiku only got her to talk only a few times. Rangiku told them she'd think over joining the mischief club and Hanataro warned her that both of his brothers were in it and that they weren't ones to hold back in their shenanigans.

Most of the night went by quickly and before he knew it he began reading his favourite book _Famous Quotes from William Shakespeare Plays_ and only when his eyes began closing on their own despite wanting to continue to read did Ichigo finally blow out his candle by his bed and place the book on his nightstand with a loud thud. He fell to sleep dreaming of mischief directed by Yumichika and of a Rukia who was smiling at the prank that unfolded, her smile genuine. He found himself falling deeper and deeper into his dreams, a sleep he couldn't fathom waking from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori is freaking fun to write, idk why, but her being pissed off is just what i enjoy i seriously apologize Hiyori ;.; i mean no harm! i should probably write from another's point of view in the next chapter! Some more wand descriptions: (first year Hufflepuffs!)
> 
> Momo Hinamori - _Alder, eight inches, unyielding, and unicorn hair core. "Alder is an unyielding wood, yet I have discovered that its ideal owner is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. Whereas most wand woods seek similarity in the characters of those they will best serve, alder is unusual in that it seems to desire a nature that is, if not precisely opposite to its own, then certainly of a markedly different type. When an alder wand is happily placed, it becomes a magnificent, loyal helpmate. Of all wand types, alder is best suited to non-verbal spell work, whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced witches and wizards."_ (I chose this wand for Momo simply because I find that the characteristics suite her perfectly)
> 
> Hiyori - _Blackthorn, nine inches, slightly springy, and dragon heartstring core. "Blackthorn, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation, in my view well-merited, of being best suited to a warrior. This does not necessarily mean that its owner practices the Dark Arts (although it is undeniable that those who do so will enjoy the blackthorn wand's prodigious power); one finds blackthorn wands among the Aurors as well as among the denizens of Azkaban. It is a curious feature of the blackthorn bush, which sports wicked thorns, that it produces its sweetest berries after the hardest frosts, and the wands made from this wood appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded. Given this condition, the blackthorn wand will become as loyal and faithful a servant as one could wish."_ (despite how angry she always seems, she would definitely protect her friends, like any warrior would)
> 
> Chad - _Blackthorn, fourteen inches, sturdy, and unicorn hair core._ (Yes, Chad and Hiyori have the same wand, but with different lengths, flexibility and cores, meaning they are nowhere near the same. Chad as you all know doesn't enjoy fighting, he's a peacekeeper, but I really liked the idea of him receiving a warrior wand despite not enjoy being one ;) I think Ollivander knows something about Chad, that he isn't aware of yet)
> 
> Shuhei Hisagi - _Chestnut, thirteen and a half inches, quite flexible, and unicorn hair core. "This is a most curious, multi-faceted wood, which varies greatly in its character depending on the wand core, and takes a great deal of colour from the personality that possesses it. The wand of chestnut is attracted to witches and wizards who are skilled tamers of magical beasts, those who possess great gifts in Herbology, and those who are natural fliers. However, when paired with dragon heartstring, it may find its best match among those who are overfond of luxury and material things, and less scrupulous than they should be about how they are obtained. Conversely, three successive heads of the Wizengamot have possessed chestnut and unicorn wands, for this combination shows a predilection for those concerned with all manner of justice."_ (Shuhei has unicorn hair core, reminding you guys that he is concerned with justice, which I think suits Shuhei fairly well.)
> 
> Tier Harribel - _Hazel, twelve inches, sturdy, and dragon heartstring core. "A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often 'wilts' (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master's life. Hazel wands also have the unique ability to detect water underground, and will emit silvery, tear-shaped puffs of smoke if passing over concealed springs and wells."_ (I think Harribel is extremely adept at concealing her feelings, though at a young age of 11 she may slip up once in awhile, showing her nerves visibly, I still don't think she's the type to explode in anger, ever. I thought Nanao may be good for this wand, but I realized Nanao occasional gives a few angry outbursts, while for me Harribel always keeps her cool through thick and thin, but then again she never had to deal with Shunsui, so who knows, right?)


	5. A Secret Place and a Birthday Wish

"So you still haven't decided yet about joining the club?" Rukia asks after eating a spoonful of her cereal and Rangiku is slightly startled by this question, but relieved that Rukia isn't silent as she was last night at dinner.

Ichigo noticed immediately that Rukia wasn't in as bad as a mood as she was yesterday, but he still needs to discover what caused that sadness in her eyes - he knows she spoke with someone he just isn't certain as to who. He's suspecting it would be Byakuya, but he thinks Byakuya was eating at the front still, so it couldn't have been him. Nevertheless, he still needs to ask Byakuya about this - probably best to do so without Rukia knowing.

Rangiku chirps playfully, "Well, I would join right now, but they haven't showed me any of their capabilities, I'm not joining this club if I haven't even seen any of their pranks yet!"

Ichigo adds, "Yumichika did say he was working on a new prank, I wonder if it will be soon?"

Rukia deadpans, "Don't get your hopes up guys, I mean this is Ikkaku and Yumichika we're talking about, Yumichika may be slightly knowledgeable but I have a feeling Ikkaku would definitely slip up in the prank."

Rangiku pesters Hanataro, "Are you _sure_ you don't know any of their previous shenanigans?"

Hanataro squirms in his seat slightly, blush tainting his cheeks as everyone's eyes land on the quiet boy who's an important member of their group, despite how quiet he always is he still contributes to the fun they all have, "Kon did get in trouble with teachers and some Slytherins in the beginning of his first year but I haven't heard about anything else!"

Rukia replies, "See? They probably do nothing worth your expertise Rangiku."

Rangiku puts her index finger on light pink lips, Ichigo for the first time realizes that Rangiku has a beauty mark under her lip on the right side. "Ah, but it could mean that they were so great at it that they didn't even get caught! I mean Hanataro only knows about what came to light with his parents!"

Hanataro nods at this, "That is very true - I could see Mizuiro being able to fool people and get out of trouble from it, I mean he did it all the time when he was little. Kon sustained almost all of the blame! He even managed to blame Kon when I messed up once!"

Rangiku gapes, "Since when did you do anything bad Hanataro? Tell me the details, I _must_ know~!"

As Hantaro retells his story of when he was three and accidentally caused the lamp to break in the house - a complete classic, Ichigo remembers Yuzu committing the innocent crime once as well - when owls began swooping in the morning mail. Ichigo looks up in hopes of seeing Bernie, it was his second day of school and he sent the letter the night before the first day of school; he thought the bird would be back by now. He wishes to know his family is okay and are doing well without him present. It saddened him that he won't be seeing them for so long, but reading one of his family member's writing would be enough to keep him going throughout the year, it would be like hearing their voices talking to him.

Two owls fly onto their table in front of them, neither of them being Bernie, causing Ichigo to feel a little disappointed. The one near Hanataro is tightly gripping onto the letter for him, seeming to not want to let go. It takes some help from Rangiku and a couple of loud pleads from Hantaro, "Sully! Give it to me! Stop it Sully!"

The owl that lands in front of Rukia is clearly professional and drops the newspaper. Rukia hands it a bronze knut for payment before it flies away dutifully. She opens the paper curiously, scanning the front page articles quickly, Ichigo's eyes land on the moving images as she turns the front cover open. Ichigo is still getting used to the idea of pictures just being able to continuously move all the time. His amber eyes train to the bewitched sky, but realizes Bernie isn't going to be coming in anytime soon.

Rukia reassures him, "Don't worry Ichigo, your family's letter is probably coming in tomorrow. I'm certain that Hanataro's house is just closer to Hogwarts, that's why his letter arrived so quickly."

Hanataro feebly says, "Also, my Mom uses magic to write, so it's a fairly quick process." Hantaro pulls out three pieces of paper and almost immediately Kon and Mizuiro walk by and snatch each of their letters. Hanataro turns to them yelling as they walk by, "Remember to write to Mom, she was worried as to why you guys didn't write!"

Kon yells back, "It's only the second day of school, God! Tell her to get off my back already!"

Hantaro sighs, "He's already acting like Mizuiro; I think it's contagious."

The snowy owl named Sully is long gone and Rangiku questions, "So that's your family owl, huh?"

"Yes, Sully's quite old though, she's my Mom's original owl - she sometimes messes up in her deliveries, but I like to think she just delivered it like that cause my Mom's angry at Kon and Mizuiro for not writing yet," Hanataro answers truthfully, his blue eyes amused by the dynamic with his brothers.

Rangiku smiles brightly as usual, "I've got a family owl too, his name's Dewy, quite a weirdo as well - he likes to be alone in the rafters of the barn. Then again he's a barn owl, so I guess it's in his nature!" They laugh at the joke and Rangiku adds, "I should probably write to my Dad soon, he's probably complaining to his buddies at the dairy farm!"

Ichigo then realizes that Rangiku didn't mention her Mother, he wonders if she had one since she never mentioned her before. At this moment Ichigo realizes he hasn't mentioned his Mom either - he wonders how he should explain to them that she passed away - to kids at school he would say it was an accident, but they were all wizards, so there was no point in lying. The idea made him uncomfortable and he didn't want to ruin the happy atmosphere of the morning by downing the mood with the mention of someone who has died. Ichigo decides to not worry too much about it and focus on having a nice breakfast with his friends, until it's necessary for him to explain. Sometimes he wishes he could get this over with so that he doesn't have it tormenting his mind.

...

This morning for first period it turns out everyone has Herbology. Instead of sitting with Rukia, Ichigo sat with Hanataro, so that Rangiku and Rukia could sit together, since the eccentric girl was practically hugging the short ebony haired girl all the way to class. Rukia didn't seem annoyed but was glad she's sitting with someone who's naturally inclined with plants. Rukia still is annoyed with Nel who throughout the entire class that took place in the greenhouse ignored her comments. They went to the greenhouse after taking attendance from the reminder of a nervous Izuru sitting beside Shuhei who keeps giving worried glances at his friend. After the demonstration at the greenhouse, they all head back to the classroom to begin starting their homework for the night, a two page paper on what they learned.

Shuhei is still giving worried side glances at Izuru who's speaking to a smug looking Grimmjow behind him demanding an answer. Rukia ponders to herself that there may have been an incident involving the two that the Gryffindors aren't aware of. Rukia whispers in Rangiku's ear discretely when Momo and Hiyori in front of them aren't talking with them and Rangiku looks over at Izuru and Shuhei, silently analyzing the two.

Suddenly Rangiku grins at Rukia before kicking Hiyori's seat causing the said girl to turn angrily and accuses, "I may be from a farm but I don't know all the answers!"

Rangiku gives the blonde girl a broad smile, even more excited than before, "You're from a farm? What area?"

Hiyori gives the girl a confused look before replying, "Um… I'm from Fudai Hills."

"NO. WAY." Rangiku's eyes are large and her smile is practically contagious to Rukia, she can't help but feel happy for her good friend. They are pretty close already, Rukia felt as though they will grow to become best friends, which was rare for Rukia since most girls didn't enjoy being friends with her. Rangiku may be girly at times, but she's a definite tomboy at heart, talking about activities she does on the farm and the like - they had a lot of common ground when one looks into their relationship deeper. Rukia was pleasantly surprised that Hiyori and Rangiku had somehow found something in common, for she already knew that Rangiku was form Fudai also. Hiyori didn't know that as of now though.

"Huh, whaddaya mean? I'm definitely from there!" Hiyori snaps furiously and Rangiku claps her hands while jumping in her seat, basically squealing out, "I'm from there also - my Dad's Matsumoto-san, you've must have heard of him, no?"

Hiyori's eyes widen, "Yes, now that I think about it, my parents talk about how nice your Dad is all the time, you're pretty close, right?"

"And you're the Sarugaki and Hirako's farm right? The really large one?"

Hiyori nods, "It's not that large though. Anyways what were you kicking my chair for?"

Momo had been listening also, her chair now fully turned to them, her work left behind on her desk - Nel doesn't pay attention to the girls anyways so there was no problems with not working. Besides, Nel was occupying Hantaro and Ichigo's time at the back of the classroom for the past ten minutes, and that wouldn't be changing anytime soon considering how many questions Ichigo normally asks. The boy was always curious about every little thing considering wizards.

"Hiyori, that's all you have to say?! You two live in the same area!" Momo pouts, her cheeks puffing as she lightly elbows her housemate. Rukia thought it was extremely amusing seeing the normally bubbly girl slightly angry, Rukia doesn't think she could ever take her anger seriously. Hiyori rolls her eyes,"Shut up! I'm not you Momo! She wanted to ask me something before, right?"

Rangiku exclaims, "Ah, yes! I was planning on asking something slightly personal though, so we should probably keep it down, you know?"

Hiyori nods for her to continue, Momo listens earnestly, and Rangiku finally whispers so only the four of them can hear, "I realized that something happened involving Grimmjow and Izuru, right? That's why Shuhei's always looking worried. I just wanted to know what the bully did this time."

Rukia is impressed by Rangiku's deducing abilities she thought it only involved Izuru and Shuhei but now when she looks at the scene, she notices Grimmjow's casual movements leaning more towards Izuru the longer Izuru speaks.

Hiyori and Momo exchange a long look before Momo whispered a barely audible, "I think we should tell them Hiyori - I mean, it may help."

Hiyori nods before explaining to the two girls the incident with Grimmjow treating Izuru like a pet, practically forcing him back to the Slytherin table at lunch. Rukia gives a sympathetic look while Rangiku's jaw tightens unconsciously and her teeth grit in frustration with Grimmjow. "God, he's giving Slytherin such a bad rep!" Rangiku explodes suddenly and Rukia looks at her with a confused glance, why was Rangiku so worked up about this?

Hiyori and Momo seem surprised also but a second later Rangiku's anger is gone and she's humming, "That was the other me talking, don't worry you guys~! Momo-chan you look adorable today, and don't worry too much about it, tell Shuhei not to worry too - to give Grimmjow a taste of his own medicine~!"

Hiyori looks slightly encouraged, completely forgetting Rangiku's outburst before, "You're right, he deserves that!"

Momo is reluctant but nods before turning back to her work. Rukia gives Rangiku a side glance, who seems to be staring out the window overlooking the green grass at the side of the school. It's the beggining of September still, so mornings are normally quite warm and bright, the birds are even still flying around in the morning sky. Rukia wonders what happened with her friend but decides against pestering the light orange haired girl about it.

…

Starrk is bored.

Well - he's always bored, most classes are horrible and he can't seem to stay awake for more than a few minutes. This teacher tells them to stay standing up and Starrk has to withhold the urge of falling asleep while standing, he's certain he'd hear an earful of it from Uryu and a slightly peeved Ulquiorra. He's sure Orihime wouldn't care, she would definitely shoulder his head if he somehow managed to fall into a deep slumber. But alas this teacher didn't seem to be as boring as the others.

He spoke almost always in an amused fashion, as though he knew what every one of the students were thinking. It bothered him a little, but he found it slightly interesting so he decided to actually look at the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts named Mr. Tsukishima.

The man has wavy black hair to his shoulders and light brown glassy eyes, near his left eye is a scar running from above it. His smile is filled with a type of fondness Starrk hasn't seen yet on any of his teachers.

"You will have assigned seating for this course, my beautiful students! Yamamoto tells me that you all are exceptional, so I'm especially excited to teach you all!" Mr. Tsukishima tells his new students before reading out people's seats, pointing as to where each of them will go. The desks are seated in pairs, and Starrk hopes that he sits with someone from Ravenclaw who won't complain about his snoring.

Sadly, Uryu is placed beside that rowdy spiky orange haired boy (both clearly not amused with the seat placements), Nemu is placed beside the laid back Grimmjow, who Starrk definitely knows the name of (Nemu is already shaking as she walks towards her seat, Starrk knows for certain Uryu will not be happy about this), Ulquiorra is placed beside the puppy eyed boy (the boy apologized multiple times just for accidentally moving some parchment paper), and finally with his last shred of hope completely lost, Orihime is placed to sit beside the infamous Rukia Kuchiki, he can tell Orihime is slightly intimidated by her, but Starrk thinks she'll be fine in the grand scheme of things.

Starrk is more worried as to who he'll be with when his name is called to be placed beside a serious looking blonde girl with short golden hair and light aqua eyes. Her olive skin is noticeable with the light streaming into the room. Starrk just hopes this girl will let him sleep in peace if he needs to.

The girl doesn't spare him more than one glance before focusing her attention back to Mr. Tsukishima despite him still placing other students. Her name is Tier Harribel he realizes when he glances at her parchment paper, her name is written neatly, still wet since she recently wrote it down. Starrk finds her name interesting and is glad that she isn't forcing a conversation as Orihime would during long silences. He is relieved that they both seem to like silence and to be alone in their own thoughts.

Mr. Tsukishima looks proudly at their new placements, "Yes, I think I matched you all properly so that you'll learn some new things this year, and hopefully make new friends! I take Yamamoto's words to heart when he spoke about mingling the different houses, though other teachers are still very displeased by it, I don't think they really should be complaining. You can't just ignore things in life, you must face them head on! Which is why I put you all in these seating arrangements, to face the facts! That is generally what Defense Against the Dark Arts is about, facing what is before you and dealing with it!" Starrk refrains form pointig out that pig tailed girl and the bright eyed girl with a small bun are paired up and are from the same house, but it seems some houses have more people, so there really was no other choice. The pig tailed blonde girl looked upset despite being with her housemate. Starrk found her face amusing.

Mr. Tsukishima seems very excited, his smile broadening as he continues speaking to them, he paces as he speaks, tossing his wand in his hands, "In this class you will be learning to magically defend yourselves against Dark Creatures, the Dark Arts, and other dark charms. We will be using offensive magic in this class as well as defensive. I enjoy doing the practical approach combined with useful theory. Since this is the first day we'll just be reading the introduction in the textbook."

With that announcement in mind the class read silently and Starrk decided he may listen in when they actually do practical lessons - otherwise it is boring. Harribel reads silently, but Starrk could feel her eyes occasionally glancing onto his sleeping form - well he wasn't sleeping just resting his eyes, nevertheless he knew when she glanced at him and he wondered if he had food on his face or something. But surely, Orihime would've mentioned that, right?

…

"Stop looking like a lonely puppy and eat yer food, Shuhei. Staring isn't going to solve anything," Hiyori mutters off-handedly, not one to skirt around the obvious, she's always straightforward when it concerns her friends.

Shuhei furrows his black eyebrows at her, clearly in slight annoyance at her comment before only eating a small bite of his own food. He says with his mouth still filled with food, "See? I ate, happy now? Continue your messy eating please, it's not like I need to be looking at that anyways."

Hiyori rolls her eyes at the ebony haired boy across from her, his head still turning towards the Slytherin table like some sort of magnet. His eyes aren't focusing as much as he was before, which is a small improvement on Hiyori's part. Momo is seated beside him, seeming slightly uncomfortable to be speaking about this - Hiyori knows that Momo had somehow hit off a strange friendship and well, fondness for Izuru that she rarely shows with anyone. Hiyori can tell she's resisting the urge to turn to look at the Slytherin table also.

Chad is seated beside Shuhei and motions to Shuhei's plate with his own fork, "Please Shuhei, Hiyori means well, you should eat up. We plan to do all our homework after, and Tsukishima gave us loads of it."

Shuhei grimaces at the reminder of the homework assigned, involving a lot of writing, before finally eating his lunch properly. Harribel beside Hiyori gives a small smile and comments, "Chad, you're exceptionally well at convincing Shuhei."

Hiyori chuckles at Shuhei's expense, and high fives Harribel for the nice comment. It's now Shuehei's turn to roll his eyes before he asks, "So do you guys like your seating arrangements?"

Hiyori grins at Momo and wiggles her eyebrows, "Well, she's pretty full of herself, but I think she means well!"

Momo throws a french fry at Hiyori's face angrily, "Hiyori!" The accused girl giggles as Momo crosses her arms and pouts like any toddler would when their parent scolds them.

Hiyori adds, "I don't know why I'm always paired with you - but I guess it's no use in complaining, the universe must just hate me!"

Momo snaps, "Or _maybe_ the universe just hates me! You're the one who's always grumbling like an old man!"

Everyone bursts into laughter at Momo's loud outburst, tears forming at the corner of their eyes, Momo looks at them all slightly peeved before joining in on laughing, finding her statement a little eccentric.

After everyone is done laughing, Hiyori notes Chad's laugh practically causes the table to shake from how loud it is, when Harribel states, "My partner is interesting, I don't know how but Coyote Starrk can somehow sleep throughout an entire class."

Hiyori comments, "Wow, wish I could do that. But then if you do partner work he'll be kind of useless, right?"

Harribel just shrugs in response to her housemate's statement, before taking a small bite of her sandwich. Harribel silently muses that she thinks Starrk is a little bit smarter than that - he may be asleep, but surely he wouldn't sleep through the classes unless he had some idea as to what's going on. Plus, he's in Ravenclaw for a reason, he must excel in at least one of their classes.

Shuhei groans, "Well, Soi Fon is such a bore - I mean all she does is sit there, and read with this frown plastered onto her face, she's such a downer!"

Momo's eyes bug out in disapproval, as she elbows the boy lightly, "don't be so mean! You're gossiping!"

Chad then states, "Soi Fon isn't as as nice and quiet as she seems."

Hiyori raises an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Harribel nods, "Yeah, if I remember correctly Soi Fon agreed to Grimmjow's statement about Rukia, it was really mean of her to do."

"Well, I don't like her anyways, so this only furthers my opinion!" Hiyori scowls and Shuhei agrees almost immediately. Momo isn't thoroughy convinced about this rumour, despite it coming from someone as reliable as Chad. But it was natural for Hiyori and Shuhei to agree, Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's normally get along fairly well without problems, the only house Hufflpuff's are known to bump heads with once in a while is Ravenclaw, because they can be quite boastful at times. But that isn't entirely true, Momo doesn't think Orihime, Starrk, or Ulquiorra are boastful at all!

Shuhei asks, "What about you, Chad? You got a Slytherin too, right? The creepy looking guy?"

"Yes, he didn't say anything to me, or to anyone, but he's always smiling weirdly so I don't know," Chad shrugs, his broad shoulders rubbing tightly against his white button up.

Shuhei's eyes land on the Slytherin table, somehow their conversations always end up in the same place, no matter how much they try to avoid it. He found it ironic how he was trying to stray his mind from Izuru sitting at the Slytherin table, but changing the topic only resulted in them talking about Slytherin once more.

Hiyori reassures, "Izuru's being smart Shuhei. Starting a war with the Slytherins wouldn't do anyone good."

She can tell that the disappointment is still in his eyes even after her statement. Shuhei seems to protest but everyone agrees with Hiyori no matter what he says. Shuhei feels as though he's lost an unfair battle because he knows that starting something as scary as a war with the most imposing house would only end with all of them being hurt. Shuhei may miss his friend, but he would never risk his housemates well being in the process of his selfish desires.

...

Orihime shifts uncomfortably on her feet, staring at the intimidating bronze knocker sealing her away from the common room.

She stifles an annoyed sigh, disappointed in her lame guess at the riddle the condescending knocker gave her. She somehow was given a new riddle that she had no idea the answer to. She tried her best, but ended up failing miserably in the end.

Orihime had a feeling this would happen - _but on her second day at school?_

She would have rather avoided it until it was at least a week after it started, but no, now she has to make a fool of herself by standing outside in the dark hall while waiting for someone in the Ravenclaw house to answer it correctly.

It didn't help that Orihime has always been afraid of dark places, she found them quite unnerving, and well, dark. Who could enjoy the darkness, anyways?!

Orihime can only blame herself on landing herself into this dire situation. She and Nemu were working on their homework, when Nemu said she needed a certain book to help her with her Defense Against the Dark Arts writeup. Nemu had seemed slightly on edge since being placed beside Grimmjow, who Orihime thought was beyond scary looking, so she decided to rest Nemu's anxious worries by helping her find the said book. She hadn't taken into account how long it could take to find it, and judging how dark the halls are, it's definitely almost past curfew. Nemu was probably already finished her assignment and asleep, leaving Orihime's help in vain.

She felt utterly useless at easing her friend if she can't even properly grab a book quickly enough for her! She knows Uryu would've probably have done it in a matter of seconds, he was smart like that, in ways Orihime probably never could be. But Uryu had left to the library earlier after lunch and hadn't seen him when she arrived, deciding that looking for him would be a waste of her time, and focused on only helping Nemu.

_Poor Nemu_ she thinks immediately imagining Nemu looking at the clock every few minutes and slowly growing tired as the night went by after she left. Orihime felt as though her mind hasn't been working properly, everything was just happening so quickly that she couldn't handle it anymore. She sent her brother a letter today and one to her parents also. She headed to the Owlery, where all of the owls rest at Hogwarts with Nemu after lunch who accompanied her to send the letters. The Owlery was high up, the wind blew around through the gaps of the room and she found herself freezing in the normally warm weather. She asked Nemu if she had any letters to send and Nemu immediately said she didn't need to send any letters. Orihime worried over Nemu, she realized that the girl probably never had a safe place to go until coming to Hogwarts, she's just happy that Nemu is a witch so that she's now safe from her Father's command.

Thinking about it all over again only made Orihime hope someone would come down the corridor already in order to help her. So far there hasn't been a single soul that has walked by ever since arriving to the tower. She knows Ravenclaws are always serious about being punctual and earning points for the house cup, but she does hope some of them stay out late. She knows for certain Nanao never would, to her disappointment. But maybe Uryu lost track of time and is still at the library? _Or he could already be asleep_ Orihime thought hopelessly.

Then a miracle occurred in the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor, and Orihime had to withhold herself from running towards the person to press them into a bone crushing hug, because that's how relieved she is. She knows for a fact that only Ravenclaws come down this way, since there aren't any classes around this tower. The person finally walks by one of the lanterns in the corridor and Orihime is surprised to see Ulquiorra walking towards her.

She wasn't expecting him to still be awake, out of everyone.

For her, Ulquiorra somehow caused her to think irrationally, she isn't sure why, but his emerald gaze always made her heart freeze for a second. His eyes were just so large and piercing that she couldn't stop herself from feeling this way, despite how much she tries to change it. His stony gaze, discrete serious comments, the way his lips tugged slightly in amusement when he felt like smiling but wouldn't allow it. She had only known him for a little more than two days and she already felt as though they were close friends. Strangely enough this friendship almost always causes her to stutter like an utter fool.

"U-ulquiorra? You're awake?!"

_There it is - the stutter, god of course he's awake he's standing right in front of you, stupid!_

Ulquiorra notices the textbook in her hands, his steel gaze leaving her surprised face for a moment before replying, "Yes, I am. I was taking a stroll actually, I don't sleep till later at night."

"Oh." Is the measly response Orihime gives. "Does… does it help?"

_Oh. God, why did I ask him that?!_

For the first time ever Orihime realizes that the expression Ulquiorra is giving her is actual genuine confusion. She's never seen his face so lost before, "What exactly do you mean?"

Orihime flails her arms immediately, "I'm sorry, if you don't want to answer it's fine! It's just I was wondering if taking a stroll helps you sleep!"

"Oh," Ulquiorra looks away, his cheeks reddening slightly, "Sorry, I don't usually talk with people, so I'm not exactly the greatest at conversations," his piercing gaze lands back onto her, "And yes. It does help, I get calm after walking around in the dark."

"R-really? I'm a complete scaredy cat when in the dark!" Orihime giggles and smiles while looking at the ground sheepishly. She found it amusing how Ulquiorra enjoyed what she's always frightened of.

"Everyone is really, I'd be lying if I said I was never scared of it. But my home is always dark so it reminds me of where I'm from." Ulquiorra sounds nostalgic when he speaks of his home, and Orihime feels the same way towards her own home.

"So, why aren't you focused?" Ulquiorra questions suddenly and this time Orihime is the one slightly baffled. He continues his explanation, "You didn't get the riddle right, when normally you do."

"Oh! Yes! Don't worry it's nothing!" Orihime responds defensively, she didn't realize she sounded defensive though, but Ulquiorra caught on by her slightly forced smile. After a silent moment of staring at her he decided to not push it, thinking she will tell him eventually if something was on her mind.

Orihime's still blushing as Ulquiorra actual gives an amused chuckle with a genuine smile, both sides of his lips moving upwards - the first full smile she's seen from him. Orihime can't seem to hide the blush as he answers the riddle and the two walk into the Ravenclaw tower together.

Orihime finds her heart filling with a strange kind of warmth - Orihime believes it must be because Ulquiorra is her friend, and seeing her friends smile makes her feel happy, _right?_ Orihime tried not to think more of it as she headed up to the dorm room, ready to sleep the day off.

…

It is Wednesday morning and thankfully Nemu hadn't waited up for her last night when she'd taken far too long in the library. It was time for breakfast and Orihime is in a fairly good mood, happy to be eating with all of her friends. Nemu is a little less anxious than yesterday but expressed her worries about Orihime's whereabouts in the morning, fearing that Orihime had gotten lost, but couldn't leave because of curfew. Apparently it was only because of Uryu's calming reassurance that he'll make sure Orihime makes it back safely that Nemu actually went to bed. Nemu told her this morning that she went to bed with a heavy heart, especially since she didn't know whether or not Orihime was alright. Uryu had been waiting asleep on the couch when Ulquiorra and her came in - Ulquiorra offered to take him back up to the boys dorm, and for Orihime to just head up to bed. So she did as told, thinking Uryu would be in good hands.

This morning is great, it seemed that her favourite types of breakfast food are available, almost as if the cooks heard about her good mood - and she has a very strange taste according to her family, so this has to be a sign! To say the least Orihime was practically humming in happiness and then her family's owl swoops down along with the rest of the morning mail.

Orihime's eyes brighten as she carefully handles the pink coloured envelope, her hands smoothing over the cursive writing of her name on it. Her family's owl named Kiki flew off immediately, her owl has always been efficient in delivering never being hasty when it comes to working. She was always delivering letters concerning work for her brother, though at the Ministry they mostly use enchanted paper planes since it's more efficient.

Orihime rips open the envelope, trying her best to do it nicely, but fails miserably since it's closed very tightly. When she finally opens it she's happy to see a cute moving picture of her and her family, imprinted onto the bright pink card, she's smiling as a toddler her long red hair held into a ponytail, her older brother is crouched to be at her eye level, since their huge age difference he felt more like a father than a brother, her parents are behind them standing proudly, occasionally laughing as Orihime made a funny expression. Orihime opens the intricate card and immediately begins reading her family's writing, each of her family members wrote a message and her smile widens at each message.

Suddenly Starrk who she believed to be fast asleep mumbles drowsily, "Happy Birthday Orihime."

Orihime is blushing because she hadn't planned on telling them. She thought it would sound as though she's bragging or something like that. Honestly this was the main reason why she was probably not focusing last night, she knew her birthday was coming up and wondered if her family had any time to write to her. She wasn't expecting a present or anything, her family wouldn't send it to her, they're the type to give it to her in person. She's the same in terms of giving presents, she loves seeing the expression on the person's face as they open their gift, so not receiving a package isn't a surprise or a problem for Orihime. She would be happy with just this sweet card from them. She knows getting a specialized card such as this one isn't cheap.

Nemu looks at Starrk her eyes widening before landing on Orihime, a smile forming on her pale face as she exclaims, "Happy Birthday! You should have told us!"

Ulquiorra and Uryu congratulate her in unison, "Happy Birthday."

Uryu sighs after this, pushing up his glasses with his index finger back onto the bridge of his nose pointing out, "You should of told us beforehand. Now tell me all your birthdays so that none of us forget something like this again."

Starrk comments a smile playing at his lips, "Uryu is upset."

Orihime could tell by Uryu's twitching eyebrow and glare that he was far more annoyed by Starrk's comment, but he doesn't bother satisfying Starrk by replying heatedly. "Of course I am Starrk. Orihime's my friend, I would like to know her birthday. And all of your birthdays."

Starrk just shrugs before resting his head back down, closing his eyelids, falling into slumber immediately. Darn, Orihime was hoping she could convince him to eat more before he got in his fifteen minute nap.

Uryu adds, "This is just a precaution, so that we will never forget anyone's birthday again. We'll make sure to put it in all of your calenders. And each of us will make sure to remind Starrk, since he doesn't use his calendar." At that note Uryu gives the sleeping Starrk a disapproving look before looking back at up at Orihime with a reassuring smile, "Don't feel guilty Orihime - I would have been uncertain in notifying you all as well. Especially since we only just met each other."

Orihime smiles brightly at them all before thanking them, she hugs them all, standing to reach the other three, and hugging Starrk while still seated, but Starrk is still sleeping so he probably didn't register it. Orihime was always the hugger of the family, doing so was only natural for her. Uryu looks away after the hug he was given by Orihime, appearing slightly embarrassed, as does Ulquiorra but the emerald eyed boy isn't as noticeable in his embarrassment. Uryu clears his throat, while moving his tie, "I promise I will think of something for us all to give to Orihime." Orihime is uneasy about this declaration, but no matter how much she pleaded for him to reconsider his decision Uryu wouldn't budge. His decisions always seemed absolute in Orihime's books. Uryu was definitely stubborn in that way. But Orihime couldn't say that out loud, so instead she ate her favourite assortment of ketchup on her eggs for breakfast.

The delicious taste in her mouth took away all of her worries.

…

Ichigo had a simple plan - _go to the common room to get your textbook._ It was simple yet clearly important for him to retrieve it since breakfast was over and Herbology is their first period class. He couldn't believe it was already Wednesday, but for some reason the first two days somehow passed by quickly.

_So it was a simple plan._

_But Rukia always seems to somehow throw a curve-ball at me in times of my simple plans._

He was just walking into the common room, passing by one of the fluffy couches, when Ichigo notices Rukia in the corner of his eye. She had left breakfast early to retrieve her textbook, but it seems she's just standing in the far corner of the common room near one of the small windows overlooking the Hogwart's grassy green grounds. He's about to overlook her and just retrieve his textbook, deciding he'll talk with her after when he notices a white bundle on her shoulder. Ichigo squints at the white bundle as he walks quickly towards Rukia, as though he was a magnet and Rukia was the fridge.

He registers that Rukia's holding a pure white furry animal on her shoulder and he asks, "Rukia, what's with the weird animal?"

Rukia jumps, nearly causing the poor creature to fall from her shoulder but she holds onto it before it could fly off. She turns to face Ichigo and he can already tell that she's upset.

"Ichigo! Don't scare me like that! Don't refer to Chappy as just some animal, she's a quite innocent rabbit!"

"Did you just call that weird thing Chappy?!"

"Don't call her a thing! I told you she's a rabbit! And yes, what's wrong with naming her Chappy?"

"Well, there's million things wrong with that!" Ichigo exclaims, he's completely horrified that Rukia named her rabbit after the cringe worthy cartoon children's show - no - _toddler's show_ \- Chappy the Rabbit. Yuzu practically worshiped the series since she was in diapers, ever since the day he accidently changed the T.V to a random channel. Since that mistake occurred Karin and him have blatantly voiced their disgust with the horrible show. Yuzu always won whenever it was choosing what T.V. show to watch, she knew just how to cry so that Dad always let her choose the channel. Yuzu may seem innocent but when it comes to her idol Chappy, she'll do anything to watch it.

_Why are all Chappy fans so crazy?_ Ichigo wonders momentarily, he doesn't think he's ever met a calm Chappy fan that doesn't go crazy ape shit at the sight of any merchandise - yes, he had to go once with his family to buy some toys for Yuzu, the children there were insane. He was scared of a two year old for god's sakes!

Ichigo groans, "You're just like my little sister, she's crazy over this stuff."

"Chappy isn't just stuff!" Rukia defends, gasping at Ichigo as though he were saying the Earth is actually flat, and not talking about a cheesy cartoon show.

"Which Chappy are we talking about now?" Ichigo questions his eyes glancing at the - Ichigo hated to admit it - cute rabbit, blinking up at him and twitching its nose in his direction as though it were smelling him from where Rukia is standing.

Rukia rolled her eyes before placing the real life Chappy down into what Ichigo assumes to be the rabbit's crate for it to stay in during the day.

"Chappy is an inspirational character for children all over the world, calling her just stuff is only something someone as ignorant as you would say!" Rukia gushes her eyes narrowing and her face getting close to his. Ichigo just scratches his head giving a grunt in response just so that she wouldn't be up in his face anymore.

The two of them look down at the rabbit whose occupied itself by drinking some water and Ichigo cannot stop himself from dissing the pet, "It's stupid."

Rukia bursts out almost instantly, causing Ichigo only to grin as he's being elbowed in the gut, "I would never say anything bad about Bernie!"

"You totally would!"

"Would not!"

"You're acting like a child Rukia!"

" _I'm_ the one who's a child?!"

"HEY! Guys, enough with your bickering, we need to got o Herbology!" Rangiku suddenly interrupts their insults and the two bickering 11 year olds turn to Rangiku who is tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at them, "Hantaro and I were waiting outside forever! He may be patient, but I'm not, so hurry up!" Rangiku then leaves, and Ichigo decides to not bother finishing their little argument and to head upstairs to retrieve his textbook already. On his way to the dorms he glares at the rabbit silently for starting the argument in the first place.

After finally getting his textbook and joining his housemates outside the common room, they all head towards the greenhouse where Nel told them to go to since the entire class will take place there for today. On their way through the intricate corridors they run into Yumichika who is talking with a person Ichigo doesn't recognize, probably a fellow third year.

Yumichika's eyes brighten at seeing them and notifies them, "the mischief club is still working on our intricate prank - it's going to be awhile kids!" The fellow classmate beside him gives Yumichika a strange look, questioning, "prank, what prank?"

"Ah, you heard nothing my friend, you must have misheard me I said plank! I've started a planking training exercise Ikkaku recommended to help get his muscles, you know?"

Ichigo can't believe his eyes as the third year actually believes Yumichika's totally stupid story, briefly wondering if Yumichika used a spell on him. Yumichika bid them a farewell before continuing in the original direction he was going before, along with the slightly confused looking third year.

...

"Happy Birthday to you~! Make a wish!" her friends finished singing and Orihime is smiling so hard she almost can't feel her face. Uryu had surprised them all with how well he is at thinking up ideas on the spot by baking a cake using a magical recipe, making Orihime wonder what exactly the large cake decorated with pink and purple icing will taste like after she blows out the lit candles.

Orihime laughs as she blows the candles, can't helping the giggles escaping her lips. In her mind she wishes for them all to continue being friends, and hopefully celebrate everyone's birthday like this. Everyone claps, even Starrk claps slightly enthusiastically, for once not being asleep. Then again he got more than enough sleep all day so it wasn't very surprising that he could be awake for a little.

Uryu cuts the cake and they all eat happily, Nemu silently thanking Uryu as he hands her the last piece. The cake is large so there is quite a bit left, they were in the Ravenclaw common room and Uryu offers Nanao a piece as she passes by them after coming back from a later class. Nanao gladly accepts, wishing Orihime a Happy Birthday before bidding them farewell, leaving them alone once more. Uryu decides to just leave the cake out for whoever may want it if they come in, leaving the knives and plates out for other Ravenclaws. Nemu and her were talking about Herbology, and how funny Ms. Nel was in class, talking about how she nearly caused Izuru to faint during the demonstration. They were laughing about it, but Orihime felt slightly sympathetic for the poor blonde boy who just doesn't seem to get a break. Orihime hums, "The cake was great Uryu, this is the best birthday ever!"

Uryu chuckles, "I bet you say that every year," seeming amused by Orihime's lighthearted comment.

Orihime grins, "How did you know Uryu?! You're a genius! But ever birthday is the best birthday!"

Uryu sighs, "I'm not a genius Orihime, just a fairly good at understanding you."

Ulquiorra jokes, "Wow, I thought for sure you'd say you're better than a genius." They all laugh and Uryu elbows Ulquiorra lightly for embarrassing him a little.

"I may be boastful sometimes, but _really_ , Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra's lips slightly twitch upwards in what Orihime guesses to be amusement and Orihime can't help but giggle at the two boys. Starrk pipes up, "Can I sleep now? We have a class at midnight, right?"

Uryu affirms, "Yes, you can leave and nap if you would like to. I plan to read for awhile." With that statement Uryu and Starrk both get up, Starrk heading to the boy's dorm and Uryu walking towards the many bookshelves in the Ravenclaw common room. Nemu looks at Uryu who's busy reading the spines of the books and Orihime smiles, knowing that Nemu wishes to join Uryu searching for a book. She finds Nemu and Uryu together to be extremely adorable so Orihime can't help herself from bursting to her friend, "Nemu, you should join Uryu! I know you want to read a book!"

Nemu turns to her friend, her braid shifting behind her. She appears astonished before replying worriedly, "I-I can't do that! It's your birthday Orihime! We should do something together!"

Orihime pats her friend's shoulder, "You're being too kind Nemu, I can handle a few hours alone, you now! Plus I still haven't responded to my family's birthday card!"

Nemu still seems uncertain but after Orihime got slightly angry and forcibly pushed her towards the bookshelves, Nemu reluctantly but slightly eagerly went to join Uryu's side, quietly asking if he needs any help. Orihime smiles proudly at her accomplishment when she finishes her last bite of her piece of cake.

Ulquiorra suddenly stands, causing his chair to rub loudly against the wood flooring. The boy peers over at Orihime for a moment, she notices there is frosting still on the side of his face, not sure whether to tell him about it, since she didn't want to sound rude. It seems he felt the frosting on his face already on his own because he wipes his face with his hand before notifying Orihime, "I'm going to the dorms. I'll see you - uh, later, okay?"

Orihime nods feverishly, finding herself not being able to speak with those serious eyes on her, before he non discretely places a white envelope in front of her. "For you," he states before leaving abruptly almost as though the envelope was on fire or something. Orihime nervously begins opening the envelope and discovers instead of the typical Happy Birthday card, Ulquiorra hand wrote happy birthday on a small cut out sheet of paper, but there is also another sheet of paper that is folded in half sitting in the envelope. She opens it slowly, unsure of what to expect.

_Was he angry at me or something? He did leave so quickly…_

Orihime's grey eyes widen at the sight she sees in front of her on this piece of parchment paper. It is an inked drawing, slightly messy, obviously using his quill but it was of her smiling up brightly, sitting at a desk, her quill in her right hand. She isn't sure which class Ulquiorra drew her in, but the only class he could have time to draw her in is probably Herbology, since she sometimes sits with Nemu. Or maybe he drew it completely from memory when no one was watching him do it? Surely, Uryu would've noticed if Ulquiorra started drawing her, right?

The drawing is detailed and exceptionally well for an eleven year old to actually draw, she thinks Ulquiorra should be an artist or something! She had no clue that he is so talented, she thought he's just the studious type, but apparently he's extremely creative. Orihime holds the sheet of paper to her chest, her smile growing and her eyes softening. She felt her heartbeat quicken at the way he looks at her so seriously, was this why he left so suddenly, did he think he was a bad drawer?! He's amazing! Orihime promises herself she will thank him for it later before Astronomy class at midnight. She carefully flattens out the bent sheet of parchment paper, ensuring that it won't bend again before heading up towards her dorm so she can stick this in one of her drawers, she doesn't want Nemu to feel bad about not doing anything else for her, when Uryu had stated the cake was from them all, so there's no need to worry about getting her anything else. Ulquiorra's unexpected drawing is simply an added bonus.

That's what she kept telling herself as she stared at it for about five more minutes than necessary before actually placing it inside one of her drawers.

…

Ichigo was taking a nap, enjoying his time to sleep during the afternoon since Astronomy would not start until midnight, and well Ichigo knows that he needs his sleep or else he'll be irritable in the morning tomorrow. His sleep is hindered by Rukia waking him up in his dorm room. "Ichigo, come on, wake up already!" He feels her hands roughly shaking him multiple times, Ichigo has been trying to avoid her soft whispers that have now grown to persistent yells for a few minutes now.

Ichigo groans his eyelids fluttering open, his orange lashes moving quickly, he rubs his eyes immediately after witnessing the bright light in the room coming from the long windows. He frowns at Rukia who's wearing her regular clothes for once instead of the uniform, he felt slightly peeved that Komamura hadn't notified him about not needing to wear uniform twenty four seven at the school. If he knew he wouldn't have to wear these ridiculous robes all the time. Hanataro did offer for Ichigo to borrow some of his t shirts since the shirts would probably fit Ichigo, though the sleeves would be shorter on him since Hanataro already looked baggy wearing it.

"What is it?" Ichigo demands when his eyes finally adjust to his dorm room. It also annoys him that the girls could come into their dorms but the boys weren't allowed in the girls dorms. It seemed slightly unfair. Ikkaku said something about Hogwarts thinking the girls are trustworthy but Ichigo thinks girls can be just as sly in terms of bending the rules.

Rukia seemed relieved that Ichigo is awake now, a small grin forming on her face. She's wearing a waterproof jacket that's a light blue with a grey t shirt underneath. The t shirt has a dark blue graphic of a butterfly on it and she wore blue jean capris reaching below her knees. The weather is still fairly warm, but it's beginning to get chilly, meaning they need to enjoy the warmth while it lasts.

"We're going to explore the school grounds, that's what! Rangiku said Yumichika told her that the lake would be great to visit during this time of day," Rukia explains, her voice sounding excited. Ichigo didn't share that enthusiasm though.

He mumbles, "Gosh, can't we just relax for today?"

Rukia gives him a deadly look and before Ichigo realizes it he's joining Rangiku and Hanataro who were waiting int he common room, all of them in regular clothing except for Ichigo, who felt extremely out of place. Hanataro notices his discomfort and motions for him to follow him back up to the boys dorms notifying the girls that he will be back with Ichigo in a minute. Hanataro hands him one of his t-shirts and in a matter of seconds Ichigo and Hanataro are rejoining the girls, Ichigo now more casually dressed, without his button up and tie. He only sported the suit pants and fancy shoes now, but he'll make do with this.

Rangiku, wearing a jean jacket, white t shirt and baggy black sweatpants clicks her tongue, "You look good, Kurosaki. Though next time don't forget to bring normal clothes." He gives a glare at the snickering light haired girl before she skips ahead of them to exit the common room. Rukia can only laugh with Rangiku as they all head outside to the lake.

Ichigo was angry before for being interrupted, but after witnessing the calm water against the bright afternoon sun, Ichigo couldn't help the smile forming onto his face. Rukia seems to be happier also in her mood, Ichigo is relieved that she isn't sad or anything like that. Rukia is currently standing beside him and having her close somehow comforts him, Hantaro is next to Rukia and he seems to be looking up at the sky while closing his eyes swooning, "Ah, the sun is nice. Yumichika-kun is surprisingly right when it comes to going places."

Rukia hums in what Ichigo assumes to be agreement and they all watch Rangiku who's crouched over and staring at the small tides coming in and out from the lake. Ichigo couldn't see her expression from this angle since her crouched back is facing him. Ichigo has a feeling she's happy as well - why wouldn't she be, the lake looks so beautiful and amazing with the sunlight glittering onto the surface of the water, disappearing just as quikly as the light appears.

The bright gleaming shine in Rangiku's pale blue eyes as she turns to them is only a confirmation that the Gryffindor's were indeed enjoying their free time together. They had fun chasing each other, playing a makeshift wizard tag, searching for items in the sand, and just lying down on the nearby grass, not leaving until it was dinner time. As they made their way towards the large castle Rangiku announces, "That will be our place from now on! Like a secret hideout! I've got one at home, so naturally I need one here!"

They all grinned at that and Ichigo wonders how many more times they would all go to this lake in the future. The idea of them always having a place to go sounded great. It could be a place that only they could call theirs.

…

Momo is serious as she shuffles in her seat, showing a little bit of her nerves. Momo's sitting beside Hiyori who sighs, clearly exasperated by her uncertain friend. "Momo just do it already, the nut has already finished his stupid stars lesson already."

Momo pouts at Hiyori, before focusing her brown eyes back onto their Astronomy teacher, feeling slightly tired and not really wanting to be in class at the moment. It's one o'clock in the morning for kami's sake! The Astronomy classroom is actually quite cozy, filled with comfy pillows as though they know the students will be tired. The room is domed and the ceiling has a bewitched always starry sky above them. Though there is a roof that they used their telescopes on earlier to examine and find certain stars. The point of the matter is that now they all have class time to do homework, so this is the perfect chance for her to ask their teacher about the mystery of the plants in their common room. Ukitake told her that more have been turning up, apparently none from Nel, who usually presents them in person.

Momo peers over at their teacher named Mr. Granz, with his strange yellow eyes behind silver glasses and bright bubblegum pink hair. She found the man totally unnerving, he also doesn't seem to be a fan of children, he yelled multiple times for petty reasons when they were only just speaking to their friends. One can't expect students to be quiet throughout all of class, that's just ridiculous.

Momo took a deep long calming breath before actually calling for Mr. Granz, "Sir!" The said teacher looks up from his reading, his glasses moving down slightly on the bridge of his long nose.

"Yes, Hinamori?"

Momo stops herself from looking away from the stern gaze, instead she holds onto her quill tightly in reassurance before interrogating the teacher, "Do you like plants?"

"Hinamori, how is this relevant to the lesson?" the bespectacled man questions evenly, wishing to know the logic of these strange young kids.

Momo immediately babbles, "Well - I was just wondering, _you know_ , how you felt about plants!"

"Hinamori please quit asking questions and focus on you work," the man counters immediately, finding Hinamori to only be a nuisance.

Momo grumbles, and begins sulking angrily after sticking out her tongue at Mr. Granz who is back to reading his book, not noticing his student's complete anger. She finds herself pouting as she looks down at her notepad, reading:

'Possible secret plant lovers:

~~Nel~~ \- she already loves plants, no secret there!

Mr. Louisenbairn - did not respond when interrogated - use a megaphone next time.

~~Mr. Ishida~~ \- NO WAY!

Mr. Tsukishima - work in progress (he's kind of unusually nice, kind of creepy so I haven't asked)

Mr. Granz'

Momo adds a question mark beside Mr. Granz, deciding she'll ask him when he's in a better mood, maybe when they are up on the roof next week. She closes the notepad and Hiyori only sighs, "You really shouldn't get yer hopes up Momo. This secret won't come out that easily."

Momo whispers back since the room is quiet, "Yes I am, Hiyori, if my hopes aren't up I'll never find this out. You're curious about it too, though you're trying to hide it."

"Don't be stupid Momo, who cares about where those damn plants come from."

"You're going to regret saying that, I'm already telling you. Don't underestimate the abilities of plants. You remember what Nel did to Mr. Gilga's classroom, right? Or was that just a dream to you?"

Hiyori scowls at her friend before returning to focus on her work, she needs to work extra hard to pass these classes unlike other people who're just naturally inclined to absorb this information.

…

Mr. Granz questions the students after they read through the chapter's section, "What is the brightest star in Earth's night sky?"

Soi Fon raises her hand immediately and the teacher smiles appreciatively at someone who's still clearly awake, the blue headed boy next to the eager girl would be an example of one of the many students who were asleep. The boy looked slightly disgruntled to be awaken by Soi Fon's answer.

"Yes, Soi fon?" the teacher encourages the stoic looking girl.

"The name of the star is Sirius. They called it Sirius from an ancient Greek word that means glowing or scorcher. It is perceived as a single star, but it's actually a binary star system. It consists of the white main sequence star called Sirius A and a faint white dwarf companion called Sirius B," Soi Fon recites from memory not even looking at her sheet of paper once. The classroom is surprised by her answer. Even Uryu who's always ahead of the class in terms of intellect seems slightly surprised by her perfect answer.

The pink haired teacher grins before turning away and saying, "Great job Soi Fon! Ten points for Slytherin!" He writes this down on his board, probably to remind himself to put in the points later and Soi Fon faintly smiles in response to her accomplishment in receiving points, despite how normal it is for her to do so, she still enjoys each time it happens.

Grimmjow remarks, "Uh god, why do you have to be such a know it all? There aren't nerds in the Slytherin house!"

The teacher notices the little insult from Grimmjow, but decides to just continue writing on the board, taking his sweet time as the class is quiet and listening to the fight between the two Slytherins. It is ironic how the teacher turns a blind eye to an upcoming fight between the two of them - but he does seem to not mind the Slytherin House, so that may have to do with it.

Soi Fon finds it quite irritating how Gin never fails to sit with Izuru (who is almost always nervous and crying around them) purposefully leaving the two of them to pair up, since honestly, no one liked Grimmjow anyways.

Soi Fon counters quickly, "Do you want us to lose the House Cup? Because I'm going to have to break it to you that staring at a wall isn't going to give you any points!"

Everyone in the room laughs at Soi Fon's insult and Grimmjow's face turns red, all the way to his ears, Soi Fon felt accomplished in irritating Grimmjow. She continues further, "So how about you try to make yourself useful for once and actually try to complete your work!"

She flicks her wand at him and one second his desk was messy, then suddenly his parchment papers are organized into a neat pile and his chair is pushed more inwards, his back now straightened.

Grimmjow is practically seething in anger, teeth grinding in frustration, "You-you" -

"Shssh," Soi Fon orders, she puts a finger to his lips, "I'm working so _I'm sorry if I don't hear a word you say_." Her tone of voice sounds deadly and quite harsh as her eyes gleam at Grimmjow. The class can't help but feel uncomfortable for listening to how crazy she is.

She grins slyly as Grimmjow gives up crossing his arms over his chest, his mouth appearing to be frowning in annoyance. The whole class is amazed by the dynamic duo and how it didn't take Soi Fon very long to control the ballistic blueberry haired boy.

…

_Damn that Soi Fon_ Grimmjow thinks angrily his feet stomping, he's been angry for quite some time. Normally he could tolerate Soi Fon giving him snarky remarks occasionally when he felt like bothering her, but she usually didn't cause a scene in front of everyone! He knows for a fact Soi Fon always seems to gain the upperhand in their little spats, but for once Grimmjow thought that he would win since he was teasing her in class - but hell no, Soi Fon clearly has no boundaries at all! _The teacher didn't even get pissed at her, he only glared at me!_

"That crazy little weirdo," he mutters under his breath, his blue eyes darting around for someone to bother. A small second year would suffice his tendencies if he need it. Gin somehow managed to steer Izuru clear from his wrath, and Grimmjow cannot wait to get his hands on Gin's stupid amused grin just so that he could choke that kid until he couldn't grin anymore.

It is only when Grimmjow hits his head against a trophies case does he realize that he has no idea where he is, or how to get back to the dorm rooms. And it already far past curfew, meaning no one could help him. Astronomy class has long been over. The moon is still up, meaning morning hasn't arrived as of yet.

To put it into simple terms, Grimmjow was screwed.

If that creepy caretaker, that butler looking man with the eyepatch and bushy mustache found him out this late, he would surely get expelled. And he can't be expelled, not without getting back at Soi Fon for this, preferably sooner rather than later - oh and to also hurt that idiot Gin and his wimpy sidekick Izuru. If he could call Izuru a sidekick, the kid is basically a prisoner of Gin's. Nevertheless, he'll get rid of them all! Those idiots weren't anywhere near being his friends. The idea of their friendship would be completely stupid.

"Are you lost, Mr. Blueberry head?" someone voices from behind him.

He can tell by the kind and higher pitched voice that a girl is behind him, but the way she addressed him doesn't stop him from wanting to rip her head off. In fact Grimmjow saw no difference between hurting a girl or hurting a guy. Girls weren't fragile - no - _they were just dolls waiting to be broken._

He turns around, his blue eyes narrowing, aiming to punch the girl in the face, but surprisingly only hitting her gut, not realizing that the girl is older and taller than him. In fact far taller than him. She is probably more than five feet tall, but Grimmjow was nowhere near that tall yet, his Father told him his growth spurt would happen sometime soon, so he didn't worry too much about it. On the positive side he's about the average height in terms of boys so he couldn't care less about the apparent height difference now.

The girl has long purple hair tied behind her head in a high ponytail with an orange ribbon, she is slightly surprised by his punch, not showing any injury, but after a moment the girl's yellow eyes fall on him teasingly, "Ah, I didn't mean to startle you hun!"

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitches, _did this chick just call me hun?!_

The girl also has dark skin and in this bad lighting he can tell she's a student by her hogwarts robes, though he isn't sure as to what year she is, he could care less right now. Immediately Grimmjow mutters a quick, "Whatever," before moving away, planning to walk away from this girl as quickly as possible. The girl seems to have other plans because immediately afterwards she grabs his white button up's collar, causing him to be pushed back to where he was standing before.

Grimmjow just gives her a steely look, and gruffly demands, "What is it?!"

The girl grins, her eyes gleaming creepily, "Hun, don't just walk away, you understand? I don't want to hurt you."

Grimmjow grunts in response only because he finds her stare slightly unnerving, he can't seem to look her straight in the eye as he can with others so easily. He turns his head away as she finally lets his collar go. She then asks him politely, "What's your name?"

"Grimmjow. Jaegerjaquez. I don't like wasting my time, what do you want?"

The girl puts her hand to her mouth in fake astonishment, "Aw, how mean Grimmjow! So cold!" Grimmjow only scoffs in response, finding it irritating that the girl didn't refer to him by his last name. She's a complete stranger and not even in his year. To say the least it was strange. The girl should have also been scared of him, his Father is a strict all knowing business man, everyone knew who he was. This girl doesn't seem scared in the slightest. It distinctly reminds him of Soi Fon for some reason, but he shakes that thought out of his head.

She continues brightly, "My name is Yoruichi! It's nice to meet you!" She extends her hand politely and Grimmjow only stares at it in disgust, her hand waits in midair expecting a handshake, but it doesn't come. Yoruichi lets her hand fall down and the silence is heavy around them.

She states matter-of-factly, "You're lost."

Grimmjow is about to object but she interrupts him, "A-ah, I know the look of a distressed kid Grimmjow, and from this fact alone I can tell you're lost. I've seen that look many times on kids." Her voice sounds slightly sad towards the end, whispering suddenly. He had to strain his ears to hear what she was saying.

Yoruichi walks past him stating, "I'm heading to the Slytherin common room!"

He gives her a confused look as she just continues walking, placing her hands behind her head, reminding him of Shunsui leading them to class in an ironic way. It's when she passes by a lantern does he notice the Slytherin emblem on her robe and the green colours on her tie. She's a Slytherin!

Grimmjow realizes that she had a feeling he hated getting directions and just left the way he wanted to go, leaving him the option to follow her. He decides to follow because for one thing, Grimmjow is cold as hell and for another, well he didn't want that butler guy to get up on his ass about being out late and to end up losing his chance to go to Hogwarts. So - despite his common senses telling him otherwise, he follows Yoruichi. Her long hair swishes back and forth and he follows a few paces behind her, not wishing to stand beside her anymore longer than he needs to.

Right when they reach an area that Grimmjow recognizes and knows he can navigate towards the dungeons, a boy around Yoruichi's age is waiting around the corner they just turned. His hair is slightly wavy, and sticking out, a dirty blonde in colour. One side glance at the boy and he realizes that he's a Ravenclaw, judging by the ridiculous blue tie he's wearing.

_Why is a Ravenclaw out this late?_

Yoruichi suddenly stops in front of Grimmjow and stretches her arms above her head, yawning loudly as she does so, "Ah, I think I'm going another way Grimmjow. I will see you around - try to not get lost again, okay?" She turns to face him, that bright smile growing on her face once more. Grimmjow just continues walking as though he didn't hear her statement and only glanced back when he was turning once more. The Ravenclaw teen and Yoruichi were walking in the opposite direction, Grimmjow had no clue as to where but he didn't have a good feeling about the mysterious pair.

_Hmph. Whatever. She was weird anyways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there was slight Ulquiorra and Orihime fluff! besides fluff there won't be anything else in this fic, at least since they're all still kids. btw I believe Orihime turned 12? if I'm not correct? Because you get your hogwarts letter at 11, so she must be turning twelve at least from the math I did, so I'm guessing years are associated by the school years or something, so if you are eleven by the school year you get the card to hogwarts. Ah math is confusing for me, so I don't think I'll put in her age just in case. Also quidditch will be coming soon! By the way, Ichigo's birthday passed, happy birthday Ichigo! He's so adorable, love him to death! I wanted to post a new chapter on his birthday, but I'm slow in terms of writing
> 
> Uryu Ishida - _Walnut, thirteen inches, reasonably supple, and dragon heartstring core. "Highly intelligent witches and wizards ought to be offered a walnut wand for trial first, because in nine cases out of ten, the two will find in each other their ideal mate. Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. A note of caution, however: while some woods are difficult to dominate, and may resist the performance of spells that are foreign to their natures, the walnut wand will, once subjugated, perform any task its owner desires, provided that the user is of sufficient brilliance. This makes for a truly lethal weapon in the hands of a witch or wizard of no conscience, for the wand and the wizard may feed from each other in a particularly unhealthy manner."_ (yup we all knew Uryu's intelligent)
> 
> Nemu Honda - _Willow, twelve and a half inches, quite bendy, and dragon heartstring core. "Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. While many confident customers insist on trying a willow wand (attracted by their handsome appearance and well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic) my willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. It has always been a proverb in my family that he who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow."_ (I think you guys should be able to guess what insecurities Nemu is feeling - I'm sorry Nemu! :(
> 
> Orihime Inoue - _Hawthorn, thirteen inches, pliant, and unicorn hair core. "We concur about hawthorn wands, which are complex and intriguing in their natures, just like the owners who best suit them. Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses, and I have generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Hawthorn is not easy to master, however, and I would only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent, or the consequences might be dangerous. Hawthorn wands have a notable peculiarity: their spells can, when badly handled, backfire."_ (I think Orihime is far more complex than she lets on, she has potential to be interesting)
> 
> Ulquiorra Cifer - _Pine, thirteen inches, unbending, and dragon heartstring core. "The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, and I can confirm this in as much as I have never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic."_ (yes the mysterious wand must go to Ulquiorra - he practically emits mystery!)
> 
> Coyote Starrk - _Ebony, fourteen inches, slightly springy, and phoenix feather core. "This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider, ebony wand owners have been found both among the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix and among the Death Eaters. In my experience the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose."_ (I think Starrk doesn't care if he's an outsider, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel lonely, it's just that I think he can handle being donned strange for his tendency to sleep practically anywhere)


	6. So Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad and Harribel are cute, Rukia is caught off guard, Ichigo's owl Bernie finally arrives, and more tension between Slytherins ensues. Oh - also Shuhei is still pissed at Grimmjow.

Harribel can't seem to wipe her ridiculous smile off of her face in the morning.

Normally she doesn't enjoy smiling - finding the feeling of it on her face bothers her, the tightness of cheeks has never been a familiar feeling. Her parents, (though not gifted with magical abilities) try to tell her otherwise - they were always far more optimistic than she is. When she went to Hogwarts instead of most Muggle parents who are worried about the strange wizard world, her parents were far more excited than she was, thinking she'd somehow come out of her shell. She thought that analogy was utterly ridiculous - she isn't in a shell to hide - she's not hiding at all, it's just the way she's comfortable being. It's plain and simple.

But this morning has her rethinking her parents meaning on the analogy with the smile falling onto her olive skinned face.

"Meow."

The smile on her face widens and she continues to pet the purring cute wide yellow eyed white kitten that is currently rubbing its puny head against her hand. It's Chad's pet kitten he recently got from a shelter in his wizard town - he said the poor baby didn't have much time left so he had no choice but to take her. Her name is Petunia. Chad had explained how he named her in an incredibly amusing fashion to her and Shuhei.

_"Petunia?" Shuhei gives Chad a strange look._

_Harribel is distracted by the kitten that has jumped from Chad's shoulder to where she's sitting on the comfy and soft couch in their common room. The cat already had her heart in it's small paws before it even reached her. Harribel had long since questioned the strangest mystery known as Chad - how he came to be so gentle to handle a small puny kitten with such an astonishingly large body is beyond Harribel's rational mind._

_Harribel asks politely, "why did you name her Petunia?"_

_Harribel looks up expectantly at Chad, expecting a huge explanation, maybe a previous cat he owned was named after another flower, or also named Petunia, but now Chad simply says._

_"Petunia….." A couple of seconds pass and Shuhei and Harribel can't seriously stand the long wait - "because when I walked out"_

_…..._

_…..._

_"the Petunias"_

_…..._

_…..._

_"Were right there."_

She holds back her chuckles at remembering Chad's priceless face when explaining the story. Serious and calm as usual. She found it very interesting - and well obviously funny. Shuhei had completely given up at that point, leaving the two of them abruptly. Now Harribel and Chad are the only ones remaining, Chad seeming to be interested in the paintings on the wall, while Harribel is petting his little kitten he somehow hid from them for the first three days of school.

"Yo guys, morning. You're up early." Hiyori yawns as she looks down at them appearing bored - though it could be the remnants of sleep since it is still early. Breakfast will begin soon so Harribel supposes it isn't especially early. Momo seems to not have come down yet, it may have to do with the fact she was tossing and turning all night, Harribel heard it most of the night. Harribel isn't a heavy sleeper so she hears practically everything. She can survive pretty well without very much sleep so it doesn't bother her too much. She wonders what Momo was even dreaming about that caused her to be so restless. She could have been excited for the classes they have today. They had two new subjects today that they will be beginning, so Harribel assumes Momo could have just been jittery about it.

Hiyori stares at the kitten as though it were a foreign alien.

"What is that small puny thing doing here?" Hiyori questions incredulously at them.

Harribel continues to pet the kitten in silence, thinking Chad can explain it himself. She has a feeling this will be amusing anyways.

"It's my kitten. Her name is Petunia." Chad always cuts to the chase.

"Petunia? What a boring ass name! Anyways kittens are useless - cats are when they're fun! Kittens are basically whiny little babies. A _real badass_ cat's name is Avalanche! I've had him for most of my life! That lucky beast! Anyways, Shinji's cat has a stupid ass baby name - it's called Atom, what a dork, right?" Hiyori rambles and Harribel can't help but grin at Hiyori who returns with a grin of her own. Chad just gives a hearty low laugh that the two girls find amusing to say the least.

Hiyori laces her voice with sarcasm, "An even _greater_ name he came up with was E.T.!"

Harribel can't hold back her laughter any longer - it was really no use in the matter.

...

"You're already up?" Rukia questions Rangiku who's sitting cross legged on the couch seeming to be staring at the fireplace that's always on. It's still fairly warm outside, though the mornings are beginning to get chilly.

Rangiku's pale eyes stare at the fireplace, appearing in a trance before she glances up at Rukia.

"Rukia! Oh, yeah. I'm - uh, awake," she sounds startled to see her standing there.

Rukia shuffles on her feet as she crosses her arms, her stern gaze focused onto Rangiku. She's about to ask her friend what's wrong when suddenly she feels something trail onto her pyjama t shirt's shoulder. It feels like a finger, but when she turns all she sees is Kon, Hanataro's older brother.

Kon has his usual cocky grin spread onto his face that annoys Rukia to no end - but for some reason he appears as though he's holding back a chuckle.

"What is it?" Rukia demands her violet gaze heavy on Kon.

It is only after Kon starts bursting out in laughter does she grab a fistful of his shirt and threaten to punch him then and there. "What the hell, Kon?! What did you do?"

Rangiku interrupts Rukia's anger by shouting, "Rukia! Don't. Move."

Rukia stills, and turns her head slowly. She then realizes that Rangiku's eyes are large and trained on Rukia's back. Rukia struggles to see what Rangiku is looking at by craning her neck as much as possible.

She then feels that trail of a fingertip on her back again, and she knows it's not Kon since he's still facing the front of her body. Rangiku is still slowly standing up from sitting on the couch her pale blue eyes focused and unmoving. Rangiku says calmly, "Rukia. Don't freak out." The suspense of what is on her back is killing the short ebony haired girl. She strains her eyes and neck further in hopes of finding out the truth to this strange feeling on her back.

Rukia then shakes in complete horror as her eyes land on the spider - not just any spider a large furry tarantula resting on her back.

Rukia shrieks loudly, her high pitched voice echoing in the common room.

Kon erupts into a fit of laughter again, nearly falling down in his amusement at seeing Rukia flail her arms, face heated in anger and complete frustration.

Rangiku quickly runs to Rukia's side trying to stop her from moving around too much.

"Ew! Ew! EW! It's hairy and disgusting and just get it off! Rangiku hurry!" Rukia whimpers, her breath hitching in fright. She absolutely detests bugs, she can feel her back shuddering at the thought of their creepy little legs. The only insect she can handle is a butterfly - those things don't even bother you!

Rangiku is trying to hold back a smile from Rukia's misfortune, but she feels slightly guilty after noticing how terrified Rukia really is. She mutters, "Stop moving around Rukia, or it'll move onto your head."

"Oh. God." Rukia can't help her mind wandering to that tarantula, imagining it crawling into her black hair, or onto her neck and near her face, it's hairy prickly legs feathering onto her cheek. She can't help from shivering at the thought of it. She's just lucky Rangiku isn't scared of these type of things - she seems to be immune to any type of creature.

Rangiku's eyes are serious as she coaxes the spider into her palm and calmly stands. The minute the spider is off of her back Rukia runs to the corner of the room her face still red and she's out of breath from hyperventilating.

It is in this moment that Yumichika and Ikkaku make their way into the common room. Yumichika immediately notices the tarantula in Rangiku's capable hands and sighs in annoyance, immediately landing his violet eyes on Kon, "What did I tell you _Kon_ about not doing this sort of thing again?"

"You said it was lame! But it's not! Look at her face! It's a great prank!"

Yumichika looks at Kon before closing his eyes and putting a hand to his head, "You can't just let Jeremy scare the new first years like that. She could have had a serious trauma with spiders."

Rukia looks at Yumichika as though he's some stranger - did he refer to something that is an animal by it's _actual name_?! Rangiku snickers at the spider's name. Kon's spider's name is Jeremy - it sounded ridiculous.

"She's not Hantaro! Rukia's strong, that's why I picked her! Plus, Rangiku is from a farm she's probably not scared of anything animal related!" Kon defends his morals, despite it sounding still extremely mean to Rukia. Rangiku feels sort of sympathetic for the restless twelve year old. It's obvious Kon just wants attention from Yumichika - the grand prankster. In fact she heard other Gryffindors say he's the King of pranks in this school.

"The prank is so boring - and completely stereotypical. Far overused. Too easy." Yumichika lists off quickly with his fingers to prove his point. Rukia thinks Yumichika could probably go on insulting Kon's prank forever, but he just leaves it at that.

Ikkaku praises, "Give the kid a break, her face is hilarious, and his delivery was done well."

"Don't encourage the buffoon." Yumichika argues quickly, "he laughed far too early."

"See? Ikkaku liked it! Ikkaku never compliments your pranks Yumi-chan!" Kon grins, slinging an arm over Ikkaku's shoulder a little too close for Ikkaku's comfort. Normally Yumichika slings his arm over Ikkaku and Ikkaku never looks too uncomfortable unless he's in a bad mood. But it is funny seeing Ikkaku's strained constipated face as Kon just grins broadly at Yumichika.

Yumichika appears completely irritated by the closeness between them, judging by his narrowed eyes. He doesn't comment and just turns to Rukia, "I apologize - our club doesn't normally do petty pranks against our own house, Rukia. He's merely an idiot among actual intelligent people."

"HEY!"

Yumichika ignores the clingy boy who's practically jumping in front of Yumichika and waving his arms around to get the third year's attention. Ikkaku just face palms at Kon trying his best to wave his arms around frantically - he looks so stupid!

Rangiku covers her mouth to hold back her laughter. He's acting as though he's a preschooler wanting attention from their mother. Now that Rangiku imagined it, Yumichika is basically the typical mother figure and Ikkaku the blindly encouraging Father who takes the kid's side despite their own kid's mistakes.

"Ever since I pranked you with Jeremy and put him in your hair you've been so mean!" Kon whimpers.

Yumichika continues expertly ignoring the excited Kon, who's somehow always bursting with energy even though it's still fairly early, that kid is like a toddler after being introduced to pop. Extremely dangerous but hilarious to watch from a distance.

Rukia's face is still red as Rangiku turns to her and before she can head over to comfort the girl after putting the tarantula back into its proper cage, Ichigo decides to appear from the boys dorms wondering, "what's with all the racket?" He's yawning and his eyes are tired, showing he's just woken up. In fact his hair would've probably have given it away if Ichigo's hair didn't already always look like bed hair. Rangiku seriously doesn't think Ichigo's ever even considered using a comb.

His drooping eyelids close for a moment as Ikkaku and Yumichika pass him, heading back up to their dorms, Ikkaku putting Kon in a headlock and covering his loud mouth - now only hearing muffles. Yumichika pats Ichigo on the shoulder with a coy smile as they head back up to change into their uniforms.

Ichigo's gaze finally falls on Rukia who's still red in the face, "What happened? Why's your face so red?"

Rangiku gives one look at the flabbergasted Rukia who's struggling to form coherent words to the cutely tired Ichigo Kurosaki who can barely keep his eyes open before Rangiku bursts into a fit of laughter.

Rukia hisses, "Rangiku! Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry!" Rangiku begins laughing again before forcing herself to stop laughing by holding onto her stomach and trying to think of sad thoughts, "his face, it- it was priceless! And yours was just so shocked - and"

Rangiku ended up laughing all the way until Hanataro came down and Ichigo actually woke up, fully aware of how crazy Rangiku appeared as she laid on the ground banging onto the wooden floor with her fist, simultaneously laughing about the entire ordeal.

Somehow in between the ecstatic laughing Rangiku managed to cover up what happened. Leaving Rangiku to smirk at Rukia on their way out to breakfast.

Rangiku whispered into the said girl's ear, "You owe me one Rukia - you're in debt to my genius."

"You laughing on the ground for ten minutes is anything but genius."

"Is it really not genius, is it _really_?" Rangiku jokes and Rukia can only just shake her head at the cheesiness of this all.

...

Ichigo after hastily putting on his uniform in the aftermath of the strange incident this morning, (somehow Ichigo had a feeling involved Kon since the boy seemed to be pouting at Yumichika every five seconds at the Gryffindor table) Ichigo was planning on asking Rukia where they wash their clothes because he knew he would run out of uniform at some point by the end of this week. You can only re wear a button up shirt without making it obvious so many times. But upon returning to his room at 2 am last night after Astronomy, he realized that his clothes were washed, dried and folded properly onto his desk in his dorm. He nearly had a heart attack, but because he was so tired he didn't bother asking Hanataro how it happened.

When he woke up slightly earlier than usual, Hanataro still asleep in bed, was when Ichigo witnessed the weird incident that Rangiku had stated was just a failed attempt of a joke from Kon which resulted in Rangiku laughing on the floor for a very long time.

Ichigo honestly was just as confused as Hanataro at the idea of that possibly occurring but decided that he wanted to know more about the secret of how his clothes were magically washed and it is a little more intriguing at the moment.

To say the least Ichigo is just curious as to whether the school itself is magical. Is it possible that the school just knew when every student needs clothes to be washed? _Is_ that even possible?!

"Rukia, I got my clothing back that was missing from my room - well I didn't even realize it was missing - but anyways the clothes are cleaned now and I was just wondering how exactly does this happen?"

"What do you mean, how - with house elves of course," Rukia snaps. He can tell by her slightly still flustered face that she's still thinking about that weird incident from this morning.

Ichigo scowls at her, "not everyone knew about the wizard world for a long time, Rukia!"

Rukia just rolls her eyes and Rangiku gives him a warm smile to ease Ichigo's frustration.

"Ichigo, calm down. House elves are the equivalent of maids. That's why Rukia's being moody about it. It isn't really too magical. But the elves do have magical abilities that help them clean. Besides that, it's not really that remarkable."

"Equi-vawhat?! What does that mean?" Ichigo snorts, sounding extremely confused.

Rangiku gives a sheepish smile, appearing guilty, "Ah sorry Ichigo, it's just a super smart kid lives near me so they rub off on me. It means that they are basically the same - at least in theory." Rangiku scratches her short hair at this, in the mornings it's always a little messy, appearing more wavy than usual.

"How come we don't see them, are they not social?" Ichigo asks, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Ichigo is beginning to realize that Rangiku is far smarter than she looks - she seems to be devious and sly but she's somehow also extremely smart in an amazing way. Which makes him wonder why she hates doing homework - surely it would be easy for her!

Rukia finally pipes up, "They're deemed a lower class - they're much like servants rather than maids."

Ichigo's jaw drops, "You wizards still have servants?! B-but that's so" -

"Old, I know," Rangiku blows her hair from her face.

Rangiku places her head in her hand, peering over at Ichigo, "It's an old stupid tradition that only the rich still follow. Hogwarts is nicer on the house elves here because Yamamoto is a lot kinder than other Headmasters. They're free to do whatever they like when they're not cleaning."

Hanataro mumbles, "I've never met a house elf before. Maybe we'll run into one? I would like to thank them for working so hard!" Hanataro sounds hopeful about this, appearing far more confident as he looks up at his housemates.

Ichigo and the others agree. Hantaro says in a lower tone, "I'm certain for other people having a house elf act like a slave or servant if you'd rather call it - is normal for them. Especially for someone like Grimmjow. I think I've seen a house elf or two in some of the newspapers when his Father is on them."

"Wah? Really?!" Ichigo gasps loudly.

"Yeah - he probably forces the poor elf to follow him and do what he wants him to do - it's horrible and unforgivable. I'm lucky the Kuchiki household doesn't house that crap. We do have servants but they're wizards and witches - they even live with their families in the mansion as long as they don't cause problems," Rukia admits seriously her eyes are cast onto her food, "But I don't believe it's always been like that. It was probably different when Kuchiki's Father and Grandfather were alive."

Ichigo asks hesitantly, unsure of whether to pry, "Rukia, Byakuya's Dad's um, passed away?"

Oh - he felt as though he may have crossed the line. His curious nature got the better of him.

Rukia turns blinking at him as though it weren't a big deal, "Oh, yeah, he did - a long time ago. Apparently Byakuya didn't know his Dad very well. His Mother - she died in childbirth and then his Father died from poor health at a young age. There's only so much magic can do - but I heard some servants saying his Dad didn't die from a disease, but from a broken heart."

Ichigo doesn't know how to respond to that, Rangiku seems to be unsure also, her eyes looking to her side at Ikkaku who's eating hungrily and Hantaro just stares at his plate. Ichigo can't imagine what Byakuya must of felt growing up like that, knowing your Dad just left after your Mom - leaving you behind like that and giving up completely without his Mom. He understood what it was like for your heart to break - he had felt the same when his Mother passed, his heart was broken, taken over by the sorrow.

But to let yourself be killed by it, and eat you alive? He couldn't even begin to understand that.

"Kuchiki-san had his Grandfather raise him though, so he was taken care of. I didn't meet his Grandfather - he passed away before I went to the Kuchiki household," Rukia explains further.

She smiles sadly at the end, and continues, "But this is alright, his Grandfather was old and he was happy in his passing. Don't act all sad guys - what's already happened has already happened. Lets just eat and relax!"

Ichigo tried not thinking of how strong Rukia is when telling these stories - as though it's all nothing. He isn't sure how she's able to do it, be so open about her new family. He wonders if Byakuya would be even okay with her knowing, or maybe not that, more like her telling her friends about it. It all felt a quite bit strange. But Ichigo just thinks Rukia is far too honest to lie to him - she wouldn't want to sugar coat a story.

That's just the way she is. Ichigo isn't sure whether or not that was a good quality or a bad one - but Ichigo's leaning towards the former. She may be far too blunt for others to handle but as long as she's speaking her mind he knows she won't try to lie to him.

...

Ichigo is seriously ecstatic.

Bernie finally showed up at breakfast, flying quite nicely onto the wooden table and dropping his letter from his family into his waiting hands.

"Thanks Bernie," Ichigo hums happily and ruffles the owl's feathers. Bernie wobbles away slightly at the sudden petting spree and just turns his head away, as though embarrassed by the attention. As soon as Bernie arrives, the owl leaves and Ichigo decides he will reply as soon as possible - a lot has happened since the first night at Hogwarts, he's excited to tell his sisters about his friends in more detail than just saying _'don't worry guys, I actually made some friends'_. He knows for a fact his twin sisters will likely complain about Ichigo's vague letter, but he had been tired that night so he didn't have the energy to write very much.

Ichigo wonders out loud, "I wonder how Yuzu and Karin are…"

Rangiku lands her pale eyes on Ichigo, "Yuzu and Karin?"

"Yeah, they're my younger twin sisters. They're nothing alike though - personality wise and in appearance."

Hanataro smiles, "You should open it Ichigo! I'm sure they're excited for you to be here." Hanataro's smile is so genuine and kind that Ichigo can't help but grinning in response.

Ichigo rips open the letter his heart pounding - he didn't realize until this moment how much he misses his family. Not hearing or seeing them had caused him to miss them far greater than he'd like to admit.

He takes out the envelope's contents and realizes that there are three sheets of paper, probably from each of his family members. He notices stickers on one of them immediately and knows that that one must be Yuzu's. He reads hers first because he knows Yuzu would be dying to write to him and Karin though impatient at times would probably not mind letting their sensitive sister go first.

_'Dear Ichi-nii,_

_I'm not used to writing letters but I think it will be like having a pen pal - and I've always wanted one of those Ichi-nii~! ＼(^o^)／ You will be the best brother AND pen pal! (´ゝз・)─_

_The school sounds too good to be true! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) You're lucky you get to live in a castle. You need to tell me about your friends! Tell me their names and what they look like and everything you know about them - I would like to meet them myself but sadly we can't exactly visit you or anything. Dad says it's far away - so writing letters will be like talking with you now!_

_I can't believe they have a talking hat Ichi-nii! I want one! Maybe you can ask the Headmaster, Yamamoto where he got it, so you can get one for me! Imagine what the other kids would say during Halloween if I wore it! Dad and Karin are trying to pretend they don't miss you which is always funny but I worry sometimes about them. Dad's far goofier than usual, I feel like he's on edge about you being away Ichi-nii, and honestly we all are!_

_I'm doing well - Sensei has been teaching us really hard math though and Karin always laughs at my bad math skills! But it's not like it's just me, you're horrible at math too Ichigo! My dance lessons are fun, but some of the girls are mean to my friend Chika-chan, who's really shy. I've tried to stop the tension but the other girls are so stubborn! (●o≧д≦)o I hope you're not dealing with any drama at your school (๑ŏ _ ŏ๑) - I don't think you would since I'm sure wizards understand what it feels like to be different, right? So you all must get along well!_

_Anyways, Dad's making dinner and I should stop writing too much before you start skimming my writing since I write too much! ( д) Your owl Bernie is so much fun! It will be hard to send him away with our letters. Karin said she would write hers later - but I will probably have to pester her some more before she does! ／(￣ロ￣;)＼_

_Tell Komamura-san we say hello and thanks! Oh and your friends too! o(^▽^)o_

_Love,_

_Yuzu ⃛～(^з^)-'_

Ichigo can't stop from smiling at Yuzu's letter, he decides he will re-read it later when he writes a letter back. Yuzu didn't seem too angry about his vagueness, but she did seem insistent in her questions, which he had expected.

He couldn't help but chuckle at how silly Yuzu is for thinking they could just simply buy a Sorting Hat and leave with one. He only frowned when she mentioned about the girl in her dance class being treated rudely. The fact that Yuzu expected Ichigo to not have to deal with mean wizards is slightly sad. He would think so also, and realizing that there are to put it simply - seriously awful wizards, just like how there are awful kids was annoying as hell. Ichigo didn't want to mention to Yuzu about Grimmjow and how he bothers literally everyone he can. Grimmjow wasn't worth mentioning - he didn't deserve the satisfaction of being the talk of the wizard world. To say the least he was slightly annoyed by the reminder of Grimmjow but continued reading the rest of the letter. The mention of Komamura has Ichigo wondering where the anthropomorphic wizard was. He hadn't seen him around the school, so thanks to Yuzu's great memory he'll be able to remember to keep an eye out for his friend.

_'Dear Ichi,_

_You're a complete idiot. You call that a letter? Write a better one next time. Things are good here on our end. You're a lucky little ass to go to that fancy school. Soccer is pretty much the same, Dad and Yuzu have been videotaping my matches - in case you feel like watching or whatever. Anyways have fun and tell me about these friends of yours. By the way is anyone bothering you? - I know you wouldn't want to tell us but knowing how you are, you always attract mean people, with that bright ass hair of yours. Yuzu thinks everyone will be nice - but that's just stupid. There's always bad people. So don't lie to me Ichi._

_Yuzu's letter is as crazy as I expected - I can't believe she wrote an essay! I swear I want to rip those Chappy stickers off but I know she'd just cry like a baby._

_Your bird is stupid - I mean, why an owl?_

_This is lame._

_-Karin'_

Karin is as serious and sarcastic as usual, which puts him to ease. But he still scowls at her attitude - complaining about the length of his letter. He'll definitely give her a piece of his mind in his specific letter to her. He'll write individual letters for each of them. He wonders if he should separate them into different envelopes - can Bernie carry three envelopes?

Ichigo can't believe how perceptive Karin has become - she knows the truth of the cruel reality - how mean others can be. Well, Karin has always been distant and she normally doesn't get along with most of the girls in her grade. She only had friends who were guys and Ichigo never thought anything of it, but thinking about it now Karin could easily have been teased. Yuzu is in a separate class now to allow the twins to get used to being on their own. The brown haired girl had been devastated but Karin talked sense into her. He decides he will tell Karin about the incidents at school, without actually naming anyone so Grimmjow wouldn't get any acknowledgement. There's no way he'd be able to lie to Karin, even if she wouldn't be able to tell through his writing.

_'Ichigo,_

_You better not be slacking in your studies and karate. I don't want you to get rusty for when you come back. Things are good here, your sisters have been doing well. Tell me all about the wonderful girls you see there~! ❣⃛(❛ั◡˜๑)_

_-Dad'_

Ichigo finds himself face palming at how ridiculous his Father is - thank god he wasn't there to be so embarrassing and not to mention a complete pervert. His Father and him never really say much - they were more about actions rather than words, similar with how Ichigo is with Karin. Nevertheless, he's in a great mood from hearing from his family. His smile cannot seem to leave his face when he begins putting the letters back into the envelope.

When he starts eating his breakfast again, Rukia inquires, "Are either of your sisters showing any magical abilities?"

Ichigo stops mid way from eating a spoonful of his Cheerios, "No. They aren't witches."

Rangiku raises her eyebrows, "You seriously know?"

"Do I know what?" Ichigo quips.

Rukia explains, "You can develop powers at any possible age. Some people realize it a day before school starts."

"Really?" Ichigo looks flabbergasted. He just thought they all realized it at around five - though he probably shouldn't have just assumed so.

Rukia confirms, "Of course!"

Ichigo counters, "Well, Ms. Know-it-all when did you find out?"

"I don't remember the first time I used my abilities, my childhood is a hazy memory. My sister told me I showed my powers since I was a young baby - probably one or two years old."

"One or two? Now I feel like an idiot - I didn't even know until I was ten," Hantaro admits nervously.

Ichigo smirks, at Rukia, turning his head to the right to look at her, "Wow, you're a genius in everything aren't you?"

Rukia snaps, "Knowing early doesn't mean you're a better wizard it just means you're growing early. It's kinda like how when you hit a certain age you get a growth spurt."

"Not like you will get one of those!" Ichigo teases. Rukia elbows him immediately and Ichigo feels as though he can never become used to Rukia's strong elbow attacks. It's just something simple yet extremely powerful. The pain reminds him he should probably quit teasing her about her height already - but her expression is always priceless. Her face is flushing and her eyebrows furrow at him in a heated glare. Her lips pout slightly and Ichigo has to hold back a laugh at how adorable she looks, because he knows if he does let one laugh escape from his throat she'll only give him another one of those bony elbows - and this time it may be straight to his face. He'd prefer to not walk around with a bloody nose, thank you very much.

Ichigo's amber eyes land on Rangiku, whose grinning at Rukia reminding him of the incident this morning by the way her eyes seem to gleam in an omnipresent way. Ichigo questions, "So Rangiku, when did you first show your powers and find out you were magical?"

"Oh, I think I was 8 or something like that," Rangiku responds but she seems slightly uncertain about her answer, Ichigo decides to not ask about it though, he wouldn't want to pry into his new friends life if they didn't feel like opening up about it.

"Oh yeah, Yuzu says hi to all you guys, she wanted me to tell you all that," Ichigo mentions after eating the spoonful of cereal he withheld from eating while talking with his friends.

Rangiku grins, "tell her good luck with dealing with your stupid questions and dumb stare!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, "Very funny - but no I'm not writing that to her - Yuzu would likely be upset, Karin would definitely agree though."

Rukia remarks snidely, "But it's the truth - so why deny it?"

"Will you guys just shut it already?"

Hantaro gives a sympathetic look to Ichigo, "Just tell her we say hello back - the simpler the better."

"AW~! Hana-chan There's no fun with that!" Rangiku whines and pouts at Hantaro whose face reddens at Rangiku's new nickname she just came up with for him.

Ichigo deadpans, "You better not give me a shitty ass nickname Rangiku - I won't hesitate in beating you down."

Rangiku only giggles, "Of course not, Ichigo!"

Her eyes say otherwise.

...

Charms class is mostly uneventful so far, nothing far too exciting. They still haven't actually done any Charms in class yet - which Ichigo is slightly peeved about since he hasn't even used any spells with his wand as of yet. But, he supposes there are reasons for Mr. Ishida to hold off on the 'hands-on' approach.

Ichigo does realize one thing he didn't quite expect. Ryuken doesn't seem to be the type to hold any special treatment towards Uryu at all. Despite him being his son it seems as though he's treating him as every other student. But that would be if you weren't looking at it closely.

Rukia comments to him, whispering, "He's a little hard on Uryu don't you think?"

It's only then when Ichigo realizes that Ryuken almost always springs random sudden questions on Uryu, as though testing his knowledge. Sometimes it's on things in the next chapter that the class hasn't even learned yet. When Uryu gets a question wrong, Soi Fon - the genius kid in the mix of all the houses - always answers correctly. He doesn't think Soi Fon has ever been wrong, which makes her quite intimidating. Even Rukia messes up once in awhile - because she's only human, it isn't that big of a deal, but Soi Fon is an entire other story. It's almost as though she _can't_ be wrong.

"Yeah, I know. Rukia, isn't Soi Fon kind of scary in a way?" Ichigo whispers quietly while the other students spoke among themselves. He didn't make it obvious, to everyone else they would be just speaking normally underneath their loud classmates voices.

Rukia glares at the girl who is silently working while ignoring Grimmjow who keeps poking her face with a pencil with a grin on his face. "She bothers me. I don't like her personality at all. Lets not talk about her. She doesn't deserve to be noticed - I mean she gets favorited by every teacher except Nel!"

Ichigo decides to just nod in response, opting to drop the subject judging by Rukia's clenching jaw and stern violet gaze on Soi Fon. As though sensing Rukia's stare, Soi Fon stops ridiculing Grimmjow and lands her dark eyes onto Rukia's orbs. Grimmjow follows Soi Fon's line of sight and immediately smirks smugly at Rukia and Ichigo, his eyes glinting in a mischievous fashion.

"Working hard, eh, Kuchiki?" Grimmjow comments.

Before Rukia can reply Soi Fon chuckles, "She's nowhere near completing her work - she's as slow as usual it seems. Though it could be due to that idiot beside her. Why waste her time on someone so useless?"

Ichigo glares and yells, "What did you just say?!" he finds himself standing up and pointing a finger at Soi Fon in anger. He's had it with the attitude from Slytherin. He can't stand any of them, except Izuru who is a completely nice normal guy.

Ryuken is busy at his desk, and doesn't seem to notice the fight as of yet - but Rukia knows it will only be a matter of seconds before this escalates further.

Rukia pulls on Ichigo's robes, trying to calm him down, but Ichigo only shoves her hand away, his anger not wavering as he stares down Soi Fon who is already continuing her work.

Grimmjow taunts, "What are you deaf, Kurosaki? You should've heard her clearly - you're useless!"

Rangiku who is beside Rukia narrows her eyes at Grimmjow and comments, "You guys should stop this right now - you're going to get your houses to lose points if you keep this up!"

"I'm not doing anything Rangiku-chan, was it? He's the one who looks like he wants to fight!" Grimmjow grins from ear to ear. Ichigo is about to lunge forward and sprint to that blueberry headed ass and punch his face so that he shuts up already but Ryuken's calm voice states, "Ichigo, what are you doing up like that? I'm sorry but Gryffindor loses 20 points - when I say to stay in your seats, I don't mean to dilly dally and play musical chairs - I mean for you all to stay put! Can't I leave you all for a few moments without any shenanigans occurring?!"

"B-but sir!" Ichigo objects and Ryuken interrupts Ichigo's explanation, "Objecting to my punishment Kurosaki - another ten points from Gryffindor. I suggest you sit down before you lose any more points that other hardworking students have earned from your house."

Ichigo clenches his fists as he reluctantly sits. His body is stiff and he can't help but stare angrily at his parchment paper, thinking that he screwed up completely. He felt like a complete failure in stopping Grimmjow and Soi Fon.

The strange silver haired boy comments, "My, my, it's so quiet now! Ichi, you sure know how to amaze a crowd~!"

Ryuken gives the silver haired boy a serious look and the boy just shrugs with a smile before continuing to write on his paper.

He knows Rukia is staring at him but he doesn't look at her, focusing on finishing his homework quickly instead.

Thankfully the rest of class continued on being uneventful. Despite the obvious stares landing against his back.

...

Shuhei walks beside Chad on their way to the next class. Ukitake is leading them, thankfully he seems to be having one of his rare good days, the white haired teen hasn't coughed once, meaning he must be feeling well for today. Momo, Hiyori, and Harribel are walking ahead, Momo talking animatedly to Ukitake.

Shuhei still hasn't had the chance to speak with Izuru very much. Grimmjow for some reason always somehow ruins every chance he has to speak with his long time best friend. It seriously pissed Shuhei off. He thought Hogwarts would be so much fun! Sure he had been a little nervous they would be separated, but he was certain they would both land in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. And even if they were separated he planned to talk with Izuru often. But everything had turned out horribly - the exact opposite of what was expected.

He thought Hogwarts would be like living in a wonderful dream - but somehow it seemed more like a nightmare. Unlike previously, he wishes their holidays will come so that he and Izuru could finally talk without any Houses or some long time rivalry separating them.

God - he doesn't think he has hated anyone as much as he hates Grimmjow.

He's actually calm when walking with Chad because the boy doesn't really say very much, so he knows that he wouldn't pester Shuhei to relax like Hiyori always does. He knows she's just showing that she's worried - being all blunt and pissed off - but he somehow felt irritated with every nagging reminder of how to think rationally. He doesn't want to try and think rationally, he just wants to get his friend back. He doesn't like seeing his friends scared and feeling alone.

He knows for a fact that Izuru has felt this way before and he'd rather not repeat those dark insecure feelings anytime soon.

Momo doesn't pester him like Hiyori but she does try to be positive which is annoying in another way. She seems to be trying to avoid the problems at hand and he knows she's just afraid of what might happen with Shuhei if he does start something with Grimmjow. It was only natural for her and Shuhei can't bring himself to be angry at her for it - neither Hiyori. Harribel, much like Chad, is very quiet - but she's very nervous around Shuhei and he'd rather not bother her calm attitude by walking alongside her.

Thus, that's why he walks at a leisure pace with Chad on the way to their Transfiguration class.

The other Houses were either a little ahead or behind them. The Gryffindors were behind them, being led by the rowdy looking bald teen and the always smug looking black haired teen. Shuhei can tell by how only hearing the bald guy's voice that the Gryffindors are still on edge about Ichigo snapping at Grimmjow during Charms class. To be honest, Shuhei found Ichigo as an ally, though they haven't exactly spoke with each other really, he found their situations similar. Except Rukia was in Ichigo's own House while being teased, and for Shuhei, Izuru was in a completely other house - Grimmjow's House to be exact.

Shuhei can only hear occasional chatter between the always bright eyed Rangiku and the nervous wreck known as Hanataro. Harribel may also be nervous in nature, but Hanataro fully emulated the emotion to a far greater degree than she ever will. But Harribel does seem to withhold her emotions very well, so that may be why Hanataro seems even more nervous.

"Yo! Ukitake!" the bald teen yells at their prefect who stops speaking with Momo to turn his head towards the voice. Ukitake stops in his walking, resulting in the first years following their prefect's lead. Shuhei turns around, facing the bald teen and the amused looking boy next to him. Shuhei glances at Ichigo who still seems upset and looking at anywhere but the Hufflepuffs.

"Yes, Ikkaku, is there something wrong?" Ukitake asks giving a worried look to the Gryffindor first years. Most of them avoid the prefects gaze, especially Rukia and Ichigo. Rangiku seems to be dazed and distracted looking at Ukitake but not really meaning anything by it. Hanataro just glances among his friends, seeming to get even more worried by the minute.

"These dimwits are acting weird and aren't talking about it! It's pissing me off!" the teen named Ikkaku with the bald head musters grouchily and he animatedly points his thumb back at the first years.

The other teen Shuhei didn't know the name of just gave an amused look to the younger Gryffindors, "Ah, just let them be stubborn. It's obvious they would rather talk with anybody but you - I mean look at that bald head!"

Ikkaku seethes, "Why you little" -

"Please don't swear in front of the children!" Ukitake wails, as he quickly covers Ikkaku's mouth, sweating profusely between the vain looking boy and the angered Ikkaku who struggles against Ukitake.

Ikkaku pushes Ukitake away and hastily spits out while wiping his mouth, "Godammit. Yumichika I'm going to kill you in your sleep any day now, just so you know."

The teen named Yumichika grins, "Aw, Ikkaku, you wouldn't do that - you love me too much~!"

Ikkaku just grabs Yumichika's head and grips the teen's head tightly, ruffling up the boy's silky black hair. Ikkaku states dangerously low, "Want to test that theory?"

Ukitake interrupts the exchange, his eyes lighting up as though just realizing an important fact, "Don't you two have a class right now? I remember you mentioning so yesterday."

Yumichika's eyes widen, "Oh shit! Ikkaku you idiot that's what we forgot about! Remember, we told Ukitake he'd take them to Transfiguration! Our class is on the other side of the castle we wouldn't reach it in time if we don't leave now!"

Ikkaku curses under his breath, "Fuck!"

Ukitake has a scandalized expression from Ikkaku's foul mouth as Ikkaku and Yumichika turn back the way they came from and begin sprinting down the hall. Shuhei didn't realize it before but Ikkaku has seriously developed muscles, his wizard robes were practically stretching against them! Yumichika may not have as much serious muscles, but he still had them and the two were both extremely agile. Their sprinting had them turning at the end of the corridor in less than thirty seconds. Shuhei couldn't believe his eyes.

He wonders if either of them were on the quidditch team. His older sister hasn't gone to this school in many years, so he wouldn't know any of the new star players.

There is an awkward pause in the air after the two lively Gryffindor prefects (Shuhei just assumes so since they are leading the Gryffindor first years) leave their line of sight.

Ukitake hesitates before smiling down at the Gryffindors, "Ah, those two are always a handful."

Momo pipes up, "Ukitake-san! Does that mean you have a class also to attend?"

"Ah, no, I don't but even if I were I'm a prefect and my teachers would allow my absence in favour of fulfilling my duties! Ikkaku and Yumichika are only third years, nowhere close to being a prefect!" Ukitake answers brightly.

Hiyori jabs, "then what happened to their actual prefect?"

Ukitake scratches his face as he looks away guiltily, "Ah, lets just say Kukaku-san is a little forgetful about classes - and well a little lazy."

Momo's mouth is agape in shock, "Whaa? Really, Ukitake-san?!"

"Sadly, it is indeed true," Ukitake confirms with a nod.

Shuhei chuckles, "that's hilarious though."

"Shuhei! That isn't something funny! She's using them as her little minions to do her work for her!" Momo barks angrily and hits him on the head, but not very hard since she isn't the type to use force. The way she explained it reminded him of how Grimmjow orders around Izuru and this only causes him to scowl, "well, I guess so."

Ukitake laughs nervously, "Ah, Kukaku isn't using them as minions per se! It's more that she suggests it and well, they are intimidated by her and do it for her without thinking. But they don't hate her - they respect her and she respects them also. She wouldn't give them anything they couldn't handle."

Shuhei feels guilty for thinking otherwise about the Gryffindor prefect - not everyone is like Grimmjow.

Ukitake continues, "Plus, Ikkaku and Yumichika may not seem it, but they really enjoy working with the newbies. Ikkaku loves intimidating people and Yumichika does love teasing people. They get to have a lot of fun taking you guys around!"

Rangiku beams brightly, "Yes, those two definitely have fun! I don't think there could be anyone better at leading us around than the two of them! But still…"

Shuhei gives Rangiku a curious look as she casts her head down before continuing, "we haven't exactly met Kukaku so I wouldn't know how she is at all."

Ukitake gives them a small smile, "I'll remind her later then! She's quite busy most of the time, but she's a good friend!" Ukitake ruffles Rangiku's short hair before turning around and continuing onto their Transfiguration class. Shuhei follows into step beside Chad and for some reason Rangiku pulls Hanataro up ahead with her to talk with Momo, Harribel and Hiyori. Well Harribel mostly just nods rather than talks.

Ichigo and Rukia are walking behind him and Chad, the silence around them fairly obvious. Shuhei then remembers seeing Ichigo in the Owl Emporium before school began. He and Izuru had been so hopeful back then. They were hopeful in the new school life that would be coming. Hisagi felt somewhat bitter as the memory flashes into his mind full force.

_"Shuheiiiii. Did we have to come here? We should have gone when it wasn't this busy!" Izuru whines as we make our way into Diagon Alley._

_I can't stand it when Izuru whines - it's not even that early!_

_"Shut up you idiot!" I yell impatiently._

_I withhold the urge to punch my friend in the face._

_Normally Izuru is a lot more calm and far less whiny - but my blonde haired friend absolutely resents interacting with new people, he gets nervous easily and well on top of it he's never enjoyed shopping either. So as a result Izuru always acts like a brat when we go. Normally I'm the whiner - but when it comes to public shopping wizard areas, it's Izuru's turn. I can normally withstand it, but with being able to go to Hogwarts so soon I just can't understand why my best friend has to ruin the mood._

_"Why do I even need an owl, I can just use yours!" Izuru continues whining._

_"You need an owl because there's no way my owl's going to be carrying two letters for you! Plus my owl's already being used by my parents too - Poncho isn't a machine for sending mail you know, he needs rest!"_

_Izuru pouts visibly and I can only sigh loudly, deciding that using force would only make Izuru complain more later when we ride on the train._

_"Hurry on up Izu, the faster we get your owl, the faster we can head back home," I mutter and Izuru's blue eyes brighten considerably easing my initial worries. No other person would notice the brightness in Izuru's eyes, since they normally appear serious, but I have perfected the art in reading my best friend and I'm certain Izuru is the same way with me._

_"Okay - it's just that today's a big day and all - and it's kind of nerve wracking, you know?"_

_"Yeah, I know," I agree and I grab onto Izuru's hand cause although to others he seems fine and completely normal I can tell by my friend's voice that the blonde haired boy's hands are shaking._

_My hand held onto Izuru's tightly - and somehow through the long walk between people in the crowds, Izuru's hand stopped shaking. I didn't let go, fearing it would begin the shaking once more if I did so._

They finally reach Transfiguration and he finds himself on edge once more when Grimmjow and the Slytherins arrive in moments after them. Shuhei somehow didn't notice the Slytherins following behind them - but he decides it was a slip up resulting from the reminder of that memory.

Their teacher is not in class as of yet, meaning they may be late in arriving. Ukitake tells the Hufflepuffs to behave and stick together - as though they actually needed to be reminded of that. Really, the Slytherin prefect should be saying that to the Slytherins, since they always fight amongst themselves especially that silver haired kid he always forgets the name of and Grimmjow. Ukitake says the same to the Gryffindors, saying he's responsible for them now too, Shuhei wanted to say that he technically didn't have to be, but he thought Ukitake would only feel disappointed by his comment so he holds back his tongue.

"Don't worry Ukitake-san, I'll keep these guys in check!" Rangiku winks and smiles brightly. He wonders if she'd be even able to stop them from doing anything at all - Rangiku had tried last time, but it was all a feeble attempt at stopping the fight that probably would've occurred if Ryuken wasn't in the same room.

Ukitake gives a smile to her before waving as he leaves, passing the Slytherins on his way out. Grimmjow smirks at Ichigo, obviously smug on his victory still. Soi Fon acts as though no one else is even there except for her and just sits in a seat far away from Grimmjow, leaving two spots between them. Grimmjow rolls his eyes at Soi Fon before patting the seat beside him to Izuru, "Izuru, get over here."

Izuru gives a glance to Shuhei before sitting down beside Grimmjow, his narrowed eyes and tense shoulders revealing his anxiety. Shuhei just clenches his fists in frustration. The silver haired boy appears to not move from standing in front of the pair of desks that Grimmjow and Izuru are sitting at. He doesn't move to sit next to Soi Fon.

"Aw, Grimmjow - you aren't stealing Izuru-kun from me, are you? That is _rude_ Grimmjow~!” the silver haired boy pouts considerably and his eyes are still closed creepily, not even remotely opening. His smirk is even creepier.

"Shuddap. Soi Fon is such a bore - I can only bother her so much in one day - I need someone new for today!" Grimmjow grunts in response, glaring at the silver haired boy - seeming to challenge the boy to disagree. It seems as though the boy might actually disagree, Shuhei felt a little hope well up in his chest and he glances at Chad beside him in silent question of what he thought.

But the boy just comments, "Fine, fine. Don't scare poor Izuru-kun too much Grimmjow, you're far too mean~!"

"Says the ass with the creepy smile from scary movies!" Grimmjow taunts.

"Aw, Grimmjow, you're just moody because you're lonely without Soi~!"

"I'll strangle you later!"

"You should try~!"

"Will you all quiet down already," Soi Fon deadpans, "Before the teacher arrives and ridicules you."

"Yes, your friend is correct about me - but sadly I'll have to deduct 20 points from the ever boisterous Slytherins," another voice states from the front of the classroom and everyone's heads turn to face the strong voice of a tall dark skinned man, with purple coloured braids. He wears clear goggles that kind of appear like sunglasses, his eyes are hard to see underneath them. The man is wearing dark navy suit pants and a button up plaid shirt. Teachers used to wear old stylized robes, but judging from most of their teachers appearances, most of them can wear whatever they see fit.

Shuhei already likes this teacher just after a few seconds - he deducted points from the Slytherins! It is a rare occurrence since Soi Fon can almost always handle the situation so teachers don't notice their faults. It seems she's a tad late in stopping the fight this time around.

Shuhei glances at the stoic looking girl who seems to be narrowing her eyes at Gin beside her, silently angry at him for getting caught. Shuhei thinks to himself _serves them right_.

"My name is Kaname Tousen. Call me Sir or Mr. Tousen. This is Transfiguration class and though I may not be the best at it in terms of all of the Professors here - I _do_ think I'm fairly knowledgeable enough to teach you all. Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure. It's a very technical course, and first years often have troubles with this class so be prepared to work hard."

They didn't work on any spells or anything like that and unlike other teachers Mr. Tousen didn't showcase an example of transfiguration - he just lectured. Despite this any complaint from Grimmjow resulted in a stern punishment and loss of points. The class ended with Soi Fon smacking Grimmjow on the back of his head with her textbook. The thud could be heard from where Shuhei was gathering his things.

"You have no sense of when to shut up!" the girl yells angrily and for some reason Tousen doesn't acknowledge the fact she just hit Grimmjow on the head.

Shuhei likes to think that Mr. Tousen thought Grimmjow deserves it.

He definitely did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chappie~! :3 Rukia was pranked XD sorry baby I just had to! and i love writing Yumichika and Ikkaku - acting as though they don't have a thing for each other! :)) And yes a cute flashback of Izu and Shuhei~! Let me know what you all think! Slytherin first year wandlore:
> 
> Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - _Fir, 13 and a half inches, reasonable supple, and dragon heartstring core "My august grandfather, Gerbold Octavius Ollivander, always called wands of this wood 'the survivor's wand,' because he had sold it to three wizards who subsequently passed through mortal peril unscathed. There is no doubt that this wood, coming as it does from the most resilient of trees, produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners, and that they are poor tools in the hands of the changeable and indecisive. Fir wands are particularly suited to Transfiguration, and favour owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanour."_ I think Grimmjow wouldn't be indecisive or over think about his actions - he just continues regardless and pushes forward. This wand would really suit our Grimmy ^.^
> 
> Soi Fon - _Holly, 12 inches, quite flexible, and phoenix feather core "Holly is one of the rarer kinds of wand woods; traditionally considered protective, it works most happily for those who may need help overcoming a tendency to anger and impetuosity. At the same time, holly wands often choose owners who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest. Holly is one of those woods that varies most dramatically in performance depending on the wand core, and it is a notoriously difficult wood to team with phoenix feather, as the wood's volatility conflicts strangely with the phoenix's detachment. In the unusual event of such a pairing finding its ideal match, however, nothing and nobody should stand in their way."_ Nothing should stand in Soi Fon's way - and she's bound to go through a journey throughout her years at Hogwarts.
> 
> Izuru Kira - _Larch, 13 inches, unbending, and unicorn hair core "...I find that it always creates wands of hidden talents and unexpected effects, which likewise describes the master who deserves it. It is often the case that the witch or wizard who belongs to the larch wand may never realize the full extent of their considerable talents until paired with it, but that they will then make an exceptional match"_ Izuru much like Hanataro (they have the same wand!) underestimates his abilities - which I don't think he should do very often - he should learn to have faith in his abilities!
> 
> Gin Ichimaru - _Cedar, 13 and a half inches, surprisingly swishy, and phoenix feather core. "Whenever I meet one who carries a cedar wand, I find strength of character and unusual loyalty. My father, Gervaise Ollivander, used always to say, 'you will never fool the cedar carrier,' and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them."_ I think no one should mess with someone Gin cares for - and that is a fact that stays true to his character in the canon Bleach series!


	7. Flying Isn't Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and his friends eat with someone special during lunch, Flying class begins, and Friday finally rolls around much to everyone's relief!

Ichigo somehow calmed down after Transfiguration. Once Mr. Tousen began giving the Slytherins the treatment they fully deserved he found himself smiling a little as he and his housemates walk on the school grounds with the bright sun blaring onto their heads. It's lunch time and they are about to head back into the school to the Great Hall, when Ichigo notices Sajin walking from the school in the opposite direction as them.

Ichigo waves at Sajin, finding it ironic how the day he remembers to look around for Sajin, the tall wolf-man appears, "Hey! Sajin!"

Sajin's yellow eyes land on Ichigo and he walks over to him and his friends. Ichigo grins up at Sajin, "I haven't seen you around at all!"

Sajin chuckles, "Well, a man can get busy sometimes, you know? I don't normally stay on the school grounds anyways Ichigo."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, he thought Sajin was an important role at the school, why isn't he staying inside the school then?

"Anyways, are these your new Gryffindor friends, Ichigo?"

"Oh! Yes!" Ichigo looks to his side and notices Rangiku looking off to the side slightly distracted by something, Rukia smiling a little more seeming calmer after transfiguration also, and Hanataro shivering a little despite it being quite hot outside. Ichigo continues, "The girl beside me is Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia waves, "Hello Sajin, it's nice to meet you."

"The girl who's in a whole other universe right now is Rangiku Matsumoto," Ichigo pokes fun at his friend. Rangiku jumps a little at the mention of her name, "Ah! Oh, yeah, hello!"

"And that's Hanataro Yamada. You've probably heard of his older brothers Kon and Mizuiro, they're a lot of trouble from what I hear!" Ichigo finishes with a grin at Hanataro who can only blush and put some of his hair behind his ear.

Sajin grins down at them all before motioning his hand to the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds, near the Forbidden Forest, "would you all like to join me for lunch? I've got some great food I planned to cook! I'm certain there would be enough for you all and I don't often have any guests coming over to my house."

Ichigo smiles, "Yeah! I'd love to Sajin! Guys, do you mind having lunch at Sajin's house?"

Ichigo turns to his friends to get an answer from them and Rukia just shrugs, "I'm fine with it." Rangiku nods her eyes still appearing distracted and Hanataro agrees quickly his eyes seeming narrow and wide as he looks at Sajin. Ichigo sighs to himself, knowing Hanataro is probably just intimidated by Sajin's appearance and not his personality - Sajin's anything but scary, he's actually quite kind. He knows Hanataro needs to face his fears so he turns back to Sajin and smiles, "well, I guess we should get going."

A few minutes later Ichigo and his friends find themselves sitting in the cozy home of Sajin's, on top of an old leather couch meant for one person - but since it's so incredibly large for Sajin all four of them can squish into it together.

Sajin ends up grilling some potatoes and making a salad for them to eat with some chicken in it. Ichigo felt his mouth watering from how delicious the food is. He can hear Rangiku humming as she eats, which he knows she only does when she enjoys her food, so it must be great for her as well.

"This is soooo goood~!" Rangiku mumbles in between mouthfuls of potatoes that are perfectly seasoned. Her pale eyes are lighting up and Ichigo can only laugh at her hilarious expression. He agrees, "Yeah Sajin, I had no idea you can cook so well!"

Sajin scratches his head, "Ah, not really. You're being too kind. It's not very much, but I must say that I enjoy making food for friends!"

Hanataro has calmed down now, and his shaking has subsided thanks to Sajin's naturally kind nature and he just smiles up at Sajin before continuing to eat.

Sajin's great dane, named Sparky sat calmly beside them, looking in between them with his mouth hanging open. Hanataro initially freaked out at the sight of the tall dog, but after the dog only licked him in the face and smiled, they all knew they had nothing to be afraid of. It turns out Sajin is a great animal trainer and he knew a lot about magical creatures. Ichigo found this amazing.

"So, tell me all about how your school is going!" Sajin asks brightly.

"It's great Sajin, I don't think I could be any happier!" Ichigo replied with a beaming smile. Rukia nods, "Yes, I've had fun also, but - the Slytherins are still acting all high and mighty and it's getting on everyone else's nerves."

Sajin frowns at this, "Well, at one point that wasn't very much of a problem, but recently Hogwarts has been getting a little hectic again. In do time I hope it blows over."

The first years can only nod silently.

"So what class do you all have next?" Sajin questions, changing the tense subject to something a little more lighthearted.

"We have flying~!" Rangiku bursts out suddenly and they all look at her immediately, "I've been waiting for this class since I first got here~!"

Ichigo raises his eyebrows in surprise, he normally never bothers to read the schedule until his next class is actually coming, so he didn't even know they had this class - and none of his friends mentioned it during the day. Then again after that incident no one was really in a mood for talking.

"That's great kids, you'll finally ride a broomstick! Unless of course you guys have already done so!" Sajin remarks and his yellow piercing eyes flash to everyone in silent questioning.

Hanataro mumbles, "I haven't even touched a broom yet," his hand clutches his black wizard robe tightly, "it's far too scary!"

Rangiku rubs the top of his head playfully, "I've tried but not exactly been successful. And it IS pretty damn dangerous!" She gives a sheepish smile, "My Dad got pissed at me a bunch of times!"

"Wow, really?" Ichigo can only state - he wonders how hard it will really be. Rangiku may have troubles in some classes but she still seems natural at understanding wizard facts.

Rukia doesn't seem too excited by the class, still eating quietly and judging by Hanataro's narrowed expression with tense shoulders, he's definitely nervous about it. Hanataro is normally nervous about every class though - even ones he excels at, such as Herbology.

Rangiku by the end of the conversation is jumping in her seat with excitement and Ichigo seriously hopes the class goes well for her cause he wouldn't want to see how broken up she'd probably be to not be well at flying. It actually worried him to imagine Rangiku anything but bouncing with joy.

On their way out Ichigo tells Sajin that his sister Yuzu says thank you and Sajin can only grin and slap him on the back roughly, "What a sweetheart! I wonder if your sisters will get magical abilities too?"

Ichigo can only smile, "Yeah, me too, Sajin, me too."

...

"EEk!" Uryu shrieks as he stares at Nemu's shoulder in which a tarantula is sitting. "N-Nemu t-there's a" -

Nemu turns her head calmly at Uryu, "A tarantula, yes I know. Uryu meet my new pet, Helena."

 _It sounds like a Grandma’s name!_ Uryu thinks immediately and tries to act as though a few seconds ago he didn’t scream like a little girl. He adjusts his glasses, “Y-yes of course. Uh, Nemu why a spider, if I may ask?”

"Well - they are interesting. And don't really bother you to pet them or anything. They are kind of are treated meanly and I feel bad for them. It's not nice to be scared of by others all the time, you know?" Nemu explains with a small smile, but for others she would seem serious. Uryu can tell even from this distance away in the common room at the bookshelves that her lips are twitching upwards slightly. Uryu grabs the book he was planning to take and sits beside Nemu at the empty table.

He tries to ignore the giant looming spider on her shoulder but doing so is far harder than actually saying you're going to do it. "So Nemu, where's Orihime?"

Orihime is normally always with Nemu, if not then he's normally with the braided hair girl. Nemu's dark green eyes land at the book in front of her that is open, "I came to feed Helena and read, but Orihime's frightened of spiders so she's gone looking for Ulquiorra to see how long it takes to find him. She says he's great at finding hiding spots."

Uryu can't help but laugh at that and Nemu gives him a curious look, "what's so funny?"

Uryu can only wave his hand at her and give her a gentle smile, "Nothing, nothing. Lets just read Nemu." He couldn't tell her that the serious expression on her face while stating that sentence was extremely amusing - he thinks silently enjoying it would be far greater than ruining the hilarity of Nemu's serious nature.

...

"FOUND YOU~!" Orihime shouts as she hugs Ulquiorra from behind, causing him to nearly jump from being touched out of nowhere. Ulquiorra lets his tensed shoulders fall once realizing it is only Orihime smiling brightly down at him. His neck cranes upwards, and he witnesses Orihime's face upside down, her large grey eyes extremely bright and her smile wide.

Ulquiorra states in monotone, "I didn't realize I was hiding…"

Orihime pouts, her cheeks blushing, "You ARE hiding! You're in between furniture!"

It is true - Ulquiorra is sitting in between a cabinet and a bookshelf in the large library. He's facing the wall and leaving his back to the aisle for those who still wished to look at the books on the shelves. Ulquiorra always enjoyed smaller places, he felt more comfortable - but saying so to Orihime's face is another matter entirely and for some reason he can't seem to form the correct words. _Just tell her_.

"Sorry Orihime. I didn't mean to you know - uh seem like I'm hiding from you all."

_I blew it! Next time, for sure, next time._

Orihime gives a bright grin, her short hair falling near her face, her face is still close to Ulquiorra's, "It's okie dokie! It's fun looking for you - a great challenge, oh and a mystery too! I think I have a new record in how long it took to find you!" Her grey eyes are sparkling now and Ulquiorra knows she'll probably continue speaking in a long explanation about how she found him. He can't help but smile when Orihime isn't thinking too much she's extremely casual, her arms are stilled wrapped around his neck and she isn't even blushing.

Probably because she hasn't noticed what she's actually doing yet.

His lips end up failing to listen to reason as they form a small smile.

...

Ichigo lets out a grin as the first years make their way out onto the Hogwarts school grounds, standing in the bright sun and waiting for their flying teacher. There is a light breeze but Ichigo still finds himself sweating in his black Hogwarts robe. He isn't sure whether it's from anticipation to be able to fly in the air or from being afraid of flying in the air. He's uncertain how hard this is going to be.

Rukia knew where the class took place when she asked Ikkaku this morning since she was curious, so they thankfully didn't have to go back to the Great Hall to find them after lunch. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws arrive shortly after them. Nanao, (Ichigo recently discovered the Ravenclaw prefects name after overhearing her speak to the first years) and Ukitake were chatting to one another before leaving quietly together. Ichigo wonders if the two are friends or something, despite being in a different House. Ichigo thinks he wouldn't mind becoming friends with the other Houses. Uryu and him don't exactly get along - but the other Ravenclaw's seemed generally normal. Except for that guy who was always snoring or yawning. He is indeed a weird mystery.

The Hufflepuffs were always fun to glance at since the blonde girl Rukia informed him to be Hiyori is almost always yelling about something with the doe eyed Momo, who can never stop smiling. Chad never ceases to greet Ichigo with a wave or a nod. Rukia questioned him how he knows Chad and he explained their funny first meeting at the wand shop in Diagon Alley. Rukia after that gave a small smile to Chad's direction and waved. Ichigo's glad his group of friends are so open and kindhearted. He just wished everyone was this nice - unlike the mean students in Slytherin - the infamous Soi Fon and Grimmjow.

The minute his mind thought of the Slytherins they seem to appear in thin air. The strange silver haired boy for once leading the group and announcing, "we're here! I told you Soi I knew where to go! I've got a sixth sense when it comes to this!"

Izuru comments, "when it comes to - uh, finding places?" He seems confused by the idea of having a sixth sense of that. It doesn't make much sense to Ichigo either.

"Hmmm… something like that~!" the creepy silver haired boy replies and pinches Izuru's cheek slightly in an overly friendly way. Ichigo sometimes does that with Rukia, but somehow it seemed different - a little uncomfortable judging by Izuru's expression despite how much he attempts to mask his feelings.

The silver haired boy turns his head towards Ichigo and his fellow housemates, the boy's eyes are still not open and in creepy fox-like slits. The grin never leaves his face.

Ichigo's eyes narrow, wondering if the boy is going to start something but instead he turns away and looks at the opposite direction, towards some nearby trees. Izuru rubs his slightly reddish cheek and gives a confused glance towards the silver haired boy and at the Gryffindors before looking at the ground. Soi Fon for once doesn't seem to have her nose in a book and simply has her arms crossed as she stares up at the sky.

Grimmjow has his arms slung behind him lazily and he grumbles, "Uh, that food was mediocre! This school's standards are as low as my Dad tells me! This place once used to be great! Now it's so boring!" He roughly sits onto the grass, his legs splaying across the green surface and places his elbows behind him to prop himself up.

Izuru mumbles something under his breath and Grimmjow's piercing eyes narrow, as he kicks Izuru's calf, "What did you just say?! Quit your mumbling!"

The silver haired kid finally breaks from his trance and announces loudly for the other Houses to hear, "He said not everyone is filthy rich!"

"Hah! Good one - but he doesn't have the guts to say that out loud."

"Aw~! So mean! But he did!" the creepy boy pouts slightly and drapes an arm over Izuru's shoulder, his face close to Izuru's. "Right Izuru-chan?"

Before Ichigo and the other Houses can eavesdrop anymore of the Slytherin's conversations, a booming voice announces, "Hello rookies! I'm your flying teacher, Kugo Ginjo. Call me Mr. Ginjo! This course will be easy as long as you try your best and show me that you're not going to give up easily! It's not about who's the best or results in this class - as long as I know that you're trying and giving it your all, you'll excel in this class! I don't enjoy seeing half assed attempts at this! Put all of your energy into this class! If you aren't here 100%, you're going to fail. You got it?!"

Mr. Ginjo saunters towards his students, eyeing them up and down as though he's analyzing their abilities just by looking at them. Ginjo is a tall man with jet black black shoulder-length hair that is combed back leaving only a little piece of hair falling onto his forehead. The man has fair skin and brown eyes that are hard to look at since they are very intense. As the man speaks he seems fired up and bursting with excitement. Ichigo thinks this teacher must live and breath flying to be this excited. The strangest part about him is his slightly strange shaped eyebrows but judging how strange a lot of their teachers are it isn't very big of a deal.

The teacher is wearing dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. A thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it swings lightly when the teacher walks back and forth in front of the first years. The sun hits the pendant momentarily and the reflected light burns Ichigo's eyes slightly. He wonders what the necklace means.

"Now I don't care how much experience you all have - or if you're the best flyer in your damn wizarding neighborhood - I DON'T CARE! We are starting off with the basics and go from there. So no going off on your own or I won't hesitate to send you to the Headmaster!" Mr. Ginjo cautioned seriously. Then he turns on his heel and directs, "Now all of you line up and I'll hand you each a broom. Place the broom on the ground beside you, on the right side of your feet. Keep space between you and the person next to you. Await instructions from me until then!"

Mr. Ginjo pushes a cart filled with brooms into the student's vision before grabbing a bunch and handing each of them a broom. As Mr. Ginjo hands him a broom, Ichigo notices how tall the man is and well built he is. The man's hands are huge when he sees them holding onto the broom tightly as he hands it to him. Ichigo's much tinier hand grabs the broom and the teacher lets go before moving to the person next to him, Hanataro, who shakily grabs a broom. Rukia and Rangiku are across from them, already placing their brooms on the ground. There are two rows of students, facing each other, and sadly next to Hanataro is the intimidating Grimmjow. Well, intimidating for Hanataro at least. Ichigo could care less what Grimmjow thinks or says now. It's funny how he used to be scared to standing up against a mean person who's a wizard, but now after only knowing Rukia, Rangiku, and Hanataro for not even a week, he feels as though he can take on anything and anyone. They are around each other all day, he knew his new friends fairly well by now. Having friends really did bring him strength - enough strength to fight to protect them.

After handing the last broom to Momo at the end of the row, Ginjo turns onto his heel at the right end and stands in between the two rows. "Now! I would like you all to listen to me carefully. Step up to the left side of your broomstick. Lift your right arm over the broom, and say Up!'"

The whole class yells a strong, "Up!" in unison. And immediately the broom that was lying on the soft patch of green grass flies up into Ichigo's hand and he clutches onto it tightly.

Hanataro looks at him with wide eyes, "You did it already?" He furrows his eyebrows at his broom trying again, "Up!" The broom only lifts slightly. Ichigo watches his friend intently and looks at the rest of the students.

Rukia gets hers up a few moments later and they share a grin with one another. Rangiku gets hers up soon after. Ichigo glances back at Hanataro who's sounding impatient now since it's still not flying up into his hand.

Mr. Ginjo looks over them all, "Say it with feeling!"

The class continues and Ichigo's eyes wander to Grimmjow who has a crazy wide grin as he stares intensely at Ichigo. Ichigo's spine shivers, the look in the blue haired boy's eyes is far too intense. _What is he doing? Looking at me like that?_ Ichigo wonders internally as Grimmjow gives him that all knowing usual smirk, Grimmjow's hand tightening onto the broom that's already brought up to his hands. Soi Fon who's next to him seems to have already brought up her broom and Ichigo wonders if they both got it on the first try like him.

Mr. Ginjo states loudly after everyone in the class finally learns to call their brooms, (Ichigo just needed to give Hanataro an encouraging push for him to do it), "what I'm holding in my hands is what we'll be using for practice. Flying if some of you don't know is part of a famous sport known as Quidditch in the wizarding world." Ginjo is holding a small looking ball that is orange, Ichigo can't tell what it really appears like from a distance.

"Who wouldn't know that?" Ichigo overhears Grimmjow mutter under his breath as though everyone knows about what wizards do. Ichigo glares at the boy and Grimmjow can only smirk cockily at him in return.

"Quidditch is a high paced and extremely rough sport. It's equivalent to football in terms of how hyped up it is in the wizarding world. Now this ball is for later classes, I won't be using this yet. So don't go trying to fly holding this sucker, you got it?"

The class nods and Mr. Ginjo grins, about to instruct his class once more on the next part of the class but someone voices from behind Mr. Ginjo, "Sir, the Headmaster would like to speak with you for a moment! He said it won't take very long!" The boy appears to be an older student by the looks of teen's face and how tall he is.

Mr. Ginjo frowns for a moment before turning back to his class, "Well then, you heard the student, I'll be back soon enough! Just chat amongst yourselves! No flying!" Ginjo turns around and follows the older student into the Hogwarts building. Hanataro beside Ichigo places his broom down on the ground and begins practicing saying 'Up' over and over again, hoping to become better at it.

Ichigo is about to leave Hanataro in his peace and walk to Rukia and Rangiku before suddenly Grimmjow yells, "Up!" and Hanataro's broom flies into his hands. Grimmjow smirks at the timid boy before sauntering towards him.

"Kid, you're a joke. You shouldn't even be in this class - and you call yourself a wizard?! What wizard can't fly a broom?!" Grimmjow grins maliciously. Ichigo's blood is boiling and he's about to go and punch Grimmjow in the face but Rangiku grips his robes before he can do anything more. Ichigo wonders since when Rangiku's reflexes have been that fast. "Ichigo, please don't, you'll only make it worse!"

Rangiku's eyes narrow as Rukia is about to move forward also but she grips both of their arms and desperately tries to continue to pull them back from the fight between Hanataro and Grimmjow. She knows they'll only lose points or even worse get _suspended_ if they go up ahead.

"I-I uh- well-" Hanataro stutters his eyes narrowing and he scratches his black hair, "C-can you please hand me back that broom? I-I need to p-practice."

"Why practice when it won't do any good? You're a complete waste of magical abilities!" Grimmjow snaps and holds the broom away from Hanataro as he reaches for it. Hanataro continues trying to reach the broom, but Grimmjow expertly holds it out of Hanataro's arm's reach.

"You know what, I'm done talking with you - you little brat, talking to me like _I'm_ your equal!"  
Grimmjow lets go of his broom and is forming a fist with his hand. Rangiku realizes this from the corner of her eye, since she was busy yelling at Rukia and Ichigo. Her pale eyes narrow in shock as she turns, feeling as though time is moving slowly. Grimmjow's fist is just about to connect to Hanataro's pale face when suddenly out of nowhere the silver haired boy grabs Grimmjow's wrist tightly and clicks his tongue, "Uh, uh, uh, Grim-chan, you can't go hurting people like that - not in broad daylight~!"

Despite the silver haired boy's light tone he appears to be sweating a little, his face in a momentary frown as his thin hand shakes against Grimmjow's powerful arm. Grimmjow grits his teeth and glares at the boy silently before roughly pulling away and giving a loud 'humph'. Hanataro's eyes appear as though he just witnessed a monster - appearing narrowed and not focused.

Hanataro looks lifeless from a distance.

Ichigo couldn't take any of this crap anymore.

His fists clench.

Rangiku is distracted by Hanataro's state and instead of gripping onto her brash friends she runs towards the scared boy.

"H-hanataro, are, are you alright?" She shakes his shoulders, but despite this he doesn't even respond his eyes not focusing anywhere, and shaking along with his body. Rangiku can feel the tremors and shudders of Hanataro's skin under her tightly gripping fingers on his bony shoulders. Rangiku's pale eyes turn towards the silver haired boy for a moment but the boy is already gone and standing by Izuru and Soi Fon once again.

She sets her pale gaze on the back of the retreating Grimmjow - her glare menacing.

Grimmjow lets out a dark laugh, "You are all so tense! Relax! Learn to lighten up!"

Ichigo can't take this anymore.

Grimmjow has walked towards the cart filled with brooms and he picks out another broom, but his blue eyes land on another item and Ichigo doesn't realize what it is until he tosses it in the air and catches it with a bright grin. "If you're so pissed then show me how great you are by getting this ball from me!"

Ichigo can't help but widen his amber eyes, realizing Grimmjow's throwing and catching the ball Ginjo told them not to use yet - and doing it with such a casual nature too!

 _I've had it with this shit!_ He gives one glance at Rukia who seems equally pissed off and decides it's the right thing to do with an affirming nod, before they both sprint towards Grimmjow. The rest of the students are still in shock from Grimmjow nearly punching Hanataro - but now they're even more speechless as the two Gryffindors run across the grass, zeroing in on Grimmjow.

Rangiku looks at her friends with worry but decides to just sling Hanataro's arm over her shoulder to support his quivering and tensed body. _Don't lose you guys_ Rangiku thinks, her eyebrows furrowing in determination. Her pale eyes glance at the others around them. Shuhei is grinning and cheering them on and the Ravenclaws don't seem to be objecting either. Izuru seems unsure of this predicament and Soi Fon just closes her eyes in indifference.

Rangiku feels uncertain about what may happen but she knows that the duo, if put together, could accomplish anything. She had faith in them, they would win! _It isn't just about Hanataro! It's about everyone standing here!_

Grimmjow grins before mounting the broom and flying high into the air holding the broom with his left hand and tossing the ball with his right hand. His grin widens as Rukia and Ichigo glare at him furiously from below. He wasn't just flying - he was extremely high up.

"What is it - are you guys just all talk and no game?" Grimmjow taunts with his eyes focusing on the two of them on the ground. _He catches the ball even without looking at it!_ Ichigo can't help but be impressed by his abilities - how were they going to get it back?!

"Ichigo."

He turns to face Rukia, her violet eyes are serious and he finds himself unable to tear away from the purple orbs swirling in front of him. Her anger was obvious and just that one statement is enough for Ichigo to understand.

They each grab a broom and mount it. Rukia kicks off of the grassy ground hard and Ichigo doesn't hesitate in following her movement. For some reason flying into the air felt natural. He leans forward a little to steady himself but he still flies upward and before he knows it Rukia and him are at eye level with Grimmjow. No - Rukia's even higher up than Grimmjow and him!

Grimmjow grins, "Great! It'd be too easy if you didn't even get up here!" Suddenly he flies forward as he throws the ball into the air. Ichigo and Rukia both head towards it, nearly hitting each other, resulting in Ichigo steering away as fast as he can. Somehow in the confusion Grimmjow snatches the ball again.

"Don't tell me you two can't keep up? We've only just begun!" Grimmjow yells loudly.

Ichigo can hear the cheers of the other first years. Shuhei yells, "Ichigo! You can do it - go get him!"

Hiyori adds, "Show him how it's done - you pumpkin head!"

Rukia snorts, "That's a new one," she gives a reassuring smile at Ichigo, when hovering in the air near him. She whispers to him, "You charge and I'll handle catching the ball - just block off him!"

Ichigo nods feverishly before suddenly charging at Grimmjow - he isn't sure how he knows how to use this broom. It almost seems natural to him. As though whatever he thinks and wants seems to be happening. Was this his magical abilities at work? - did he have some sort of natural flying instinct? Grimmjow is startled by the sudden charge and throws the ball into the air once again. He throws it a little too high, the shot longer than expected, resulting in him not reaching it in time.

Ichigo grins, "Yes! Go! Now!"

And Rukia does just that - she dives from above Grimmjow, her broomstick swaying from how quick she is - Ichigo could hardly believe she could reach the ball that is already almost to the ground. He closes his eyes when seeing her diving dangerously close to the ground and when he opens his eyes once more Rukia is holding the ball with a huge smile on her face. She slows down and lands onto the ground gracefully.

The first years cheer and he can see Hiyori and Shuhei giving her enthusiastic high-fives. Rukia grins up at Ichigo and gives him a ridiculously cheesy thumbs up. Despite that he finds himself returning her thumbs up with his own right hand. His smile broadens and he feels giddy in the victory against Slytherin.

Ichigo realizes that Grimmjow is still in the air and meets the blue haired boy's gaze. Grimmjow blue eyes meet his and the Slytherin looks away first, a frown forming on his face, reluctantly muttering, "I guess you won - this time. It won't happen again." Ichigo is surprised he actually admitted it. Honestly he was expecting Grimmjow to lash out at him or push him off his own broom. He isn't sure how he'd survive the fall though - so maybe that's why Grimmjow refrained from it.

He may be mean, but there's no way he could get away with nearly killing someone in broad daylight. Besides - Grimmjow is still only a 11 year old boy.

Grimmjow descends afterwards right when a loud voice shouts, "HEY! What you are idiots doing?!"

Grimmjow stumbles in his landing, falling onto the ground face first just as Mr. Ginjo runs from Hogwarts, finally rejoining the first years. Ichigo quickly lands, not as gracefully as Rukia, but definitely not as badly as Grimmjow. Ichigo notices the blueberry haired boy is still lying on the ground, spitting grass out of his mouth and muttering under his breath. Ichigo sighs about how well his Mom raised him in annoyance under his breath before offering Grimmjow a hand to get up.

All of the first years look at him as though he's crazy, well every except that creepy silver haired boy and Soi Fon who has her eyes closed in apparent annoyance.

Grimmjow shoves Ichigo's offered hand away, "I can get up myself you baka!"

Mr. Ginjo yells, "What did I tell you all?! What if you guys got injured? You could have fallen and died!"

Grimmjow mutters, "That wouldn't have happened. I've flown that high plenty of times."

Ginjo's eyebrows twitch and a vein pops out on his forehead as she grabs Grimmjow's head with his large right hand and shouts, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Grimmjow is yelling, "Ow! Let go!"

Mr. Ginjo is practically yanking on his head, his eyes dark and dangerous, "You. Are. Not. Flying. That. High. Again. In this class!" He headbutts Grimmjow, the class hearing a loud thump and remarks, "You got it?!"

"Yes! Yes!" Grimmjow exclaims as he falls onto the ground and rubs his red and probably bruised forehead. Ichigo wonders if teachers are even allowed to do this. Ginjo looks ready to approach him and Rukia but instead of the frown on his face, his lips upturn into a smirk.

"Class is over early. Rest up until your next class first years." He gives a hard glare to the other students and soon they all disperse, Rangiku still shoulders the quivering Hanataro muttering about brooms under his breath (he must've nearly fainted after seeing Rukia and Ichigo flying extremely high up in the sky), Grimmjow pushes the dirt off of his pants as he gets up before trailing behind Soi Fon and heading inside Hogwarts.

Those serious brown eyes meet Ichigo's ambers.

"Rukia. Ichigo. Come follow me."

...

Rukia stares intently at Ginjo's back with a feeling of uneasiness washing over her. Her violet eyes glance to Ichigo whose shoulders are just as tense as hers. She lets out a light sigh, not knowing what to expect. Is he planning to scold them? Or worse, expel them? They don't know if he was once a member of Slytherin or maybe favoured them like some other teachers might.

Rukia closes her eyes and rubs her pounding forehead, in hopes in calming down her nerves. She doesn't want to be the one to ruin her friends chance at becoming a wizard. If something were to happen such as an expulsion from the school, she'd be sure to take the entire blame of it.

Ichigo had so much potential.

And more importantly Ichigo had a family who cares for him. They would be sad if they knew it was because she initiated them to fly into the air that their son and brother got expelled. She couldn't do that to such a nice family.

A family that hasn't been broken.

"Ah. We're here."

Ginjo turns around to face them and states seriously, "I'll be back. Don't move."

He opens the wooden door and walks into the room, Rukia doesn't recognize where they are so she assumes that this might be another classroom. She just hopes it is and isn't the Headmaster's office.

"What do you think...this is about?" Ichigo whispers to her, but before she can even respond to stop him from giving her that desperate and sad expression - an expression she never wants to see on Ichigo's face - Ginjo comes back out from the room, accompanied by someone else.

Rukia's eyes widens at the tall teenage girl in front of her, wearing a loosened Gryffindor tie and a white button up revealing her large breasts, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and the usual black suit pants. Her eyes are a dark green and her long black hair has bangs that messily fall onto her forehead, some of the strands even sticking up near the top of her head. Her lower eyelashes are long and she's frowning as she yawns. The most obvious stand out thing about her was the fact that the lower half of her right arm is gone and she now has a prosthetic arm attached to it. But the arm moves as though it were normal and unless you really squint your eyes you wouldn't notice - Rukia assumes there's some sort of magic on her lost arm. She wonders how the young teen lost her arm. The girl's green eyes stare at the first years for a moment before she mutters, "What did you call me out here for again?"

"What?! I just told you in the classroom! Are you deaf or something?!" Ginjo yells into her face. The student rolls her eyes before picking at her ear with her pinky finger, her thin eyebrows furrowing, "I may be deaf now."

"Kukaku I can't believe you're a damn prefect! You should start acting like one already! You're turning 16 this year, you should show a good example to your fellow Housemates!"

"Shut up - old man!" the girl yells back angrily and pushes his close face away from her, and Rukia swears she can see her ears turning red in anger.

"God - why are you so lazy?!"

"I'm not as lazy as you - you old geezer!"

"Me - old?! You know what see what you say when you're my age!"

"Well I'm not, aren't I?!"

"Uh- excuse me? Mr. Ginjo?" Rukia interrupts the two of them bickering and raises her hand, seeming hesitant in approaching the situation.

Ichigo's eyes brighten, "wait, are you Kukaku?! Our mysterious Gryffindor prefect?!"

Rukia's eyes widened in realization also - she hadn't been paying attention fully, the teen was so pretty and cool looking that she forgot to listen to what they were saying!

"Oh - er - yeah. I'm Kukaku Shiba. Nice to meet ya!" Kukaku grins and holds out her hand for Ichigo to shake. He shakes it quickly and Rukia shakes her hand afterwards.

Mr. Ginjo wipes the sweat off his forehead from getting flustered, "Ah, sorry kids, I got a little sidetracked. I brought you here to Kukaku cause you guys showed a lot of promise to be members of the Gryffindor quidditch team. And they desperately need new members so we're planning to hold tryouts soon!"

"Wait, wait, wait! So you're not expelling us?!" Ichigo exclaims with a bright smile, and sighs in relief. Rukia lets out a breath she was holding in also.

"Aw, you kids are cute~!" Kukaku comments, and she scratches the back of her head and gives the teacher a questioning look, "but, Ginjo, are they really that good?"

"Yeah, they didn't know but I saw the whole thing go down! I think it's best to let the kids fight it out of their systems anyways."

"Idiot!" Kukaku shouts and she smacks him on the head, "What kind of teacher are you?! One of them could've died!" Kukaku after staring down at Ginjo who mumbles incoherent words while rubbing his now bumpy head, she just sighs and mutters, "You're hopeless. You say it's a surprise I'm the prefect, but I think it's more surprising you're the Head of Gryffindor!"

Ichigo gasps, "You're the Head of Gryffindor?!"

"Do you kids live under a rock or something? I swear Yumichika and Ikkaku are getting the crap beat out of them!" Kukaku sneers. Her left hand clasps onto her right fist and she tightens her hold in impatience.

Rukia thinks that this girl must be harder to handle than she appears. No wonder Ikkaku and Yumichika did actual work for her!

Ginjo is jumping up and down on the heels of his feet like a child and his smile is wide, "These two were great! Rukia could dive down really low and she was super fast! Ichigo you were great at charging at him too! I think it would be great for you both to tryout!"

Kukaku smiles up at Ginjo before staring down at the two first years intensely, "Well, I'm the Captain of the team and I look forward to seeing you both at the tryouts on next Saturday! Since most teams need players, first years can all try out this year, it's just old man Yama is slow when it comes to announcing this. There aren't many people that are willing to get into Quidditch anymore. It's a tough sport - but once you get into it. It's truly worth it!"

Rukia gives a confident nod and Ichigo replies, "I'll definitely be there! I can't wait!"

Ginjo nods at Kukaku who returns to her classroom and Ginjo begins walking the two of them back to the Gryffindor common room, since otherwise they'd probably get lost on this side of the castle. "I've always loved flying and when I came to school here I was a Gryffindor. So when I became a teacher here - well I didn't exactly decline the offer for being the head of Gryffindor since Yamamoto thought I would be great at it!"

"Cool!" Ichigo remarks and Rukia agrees afterwards. Rukia can tell by Ichigo's bright gaze on the man walking in front of them that Ichigo really likes Ginjo as a teacher. Soon he'll probably look up to him. Rukia can't help but smile as she walks by Ichigo's calm side.

...

"Woohooo! Yes! First years get to try out!" Rangiku squeals in complete bliss from the news. Rukia and Ichigo laugh at her ecstatic nature as she jumps onto one of the common room couches, riding on an energetic high that has nothing to do with sugar intake. It's just the natural state of Rangiku Matsumoto - the girl can be so excited at things she loves. _Apparently she really loves flying_ , Ichigo thinks to himself as he watches her jump up and down on the couch.

"Rangiku! You can't jump on that! Act proper!" Rukia scolds and glares at Rangiku.

Rangiku can only grin wildly, "Don't ruin the fun Rukia-chan~!"

"Uh! Just get down already!"

For some reason, Rangiku actually listens and jumps loudly off of the couch, her feet banging against the wood. It is then that Rukia's eye twitches in irritation, "You're wearing your shoes while standing on the couch?!"

"U-um," Rangiku scratches her head sheepishly, her shoes having a little dirt on them, "Yes?" She half answers and questions, looking guiltily at her friend.

Rukia wacks Rangiku on the back of her head with one of her textbooks and yells, "What were you thinking?! You do realize we were just on the muddy school grounds, right?!"

Rangiku whines, "Ow, ow, ow, that was meeeaan," as she pouts at Rukia.

Rukia just holds the book up again, "Do you want me to try it a second time - will that get through to you better?" her violet eyes are narrowing in the dangerous way they do when she's pissed at someone.

Ichigo can't help but laugh at the two of them, Rangiku whining and Rukia just getting frustrated at her eccentric friend. Hanataro tries to stop them but ends up standing next to Ichigo saying, "they really can't stop once they start…"

"Hana-chan! Save me~!" Rangiku yells as she hides behind Hanataro who blushes when Rangiku wraps her arms around his neck. Hanataro appears as though he's about to faint from the attention and the glare that's on him from Rukia. Hanataro clearly still hasn't properly recovered from what happened at the flying class. Ichigo is about to tell them to get a hold of themselves when Rangiku suddenly pulls away and states, "Oh, Hanataro, I just realized something… We should both try out!"

Hanataro turns to her slowly, "Huh?"

"Come on! We have to all do it together or else it'll be pointless. We should all go to the tryouts together, so we're not alone!" Rangiku announces her idea brightly.

"Uh, well I don't know…" Hanataro averts his eyes from Rangiku's close face.

Ichigo smiles immediately, "I like the sound of it! Come on Hanataro, we'll help you out to learn how to fly better! It'll be great!"

Rukia shakes her head, thinking to herself Rangiku can have rare genius ideas, she lifts her head, "It is a great plan - and a great memory we can all have!"

Hanataro chuckles, "O-okay. But I don't think I'll make the team."

"You have to have more spirit than that! Plus it's for the fun, don't think of the outcome!" Rangiku points out and ruffles his hair affectionately. Ichigo holds onto Hanataro's shoulder and gives it a light squeeze as a reassurance.

"Hey! Kids~!" Yumichika sing-songs brightly, appearing extremely happy-go-lucky, practically skipping towards them, his smile not wavering. Ikkaku trails behind, far slower in comparison, but with a smirk on his face. It was an amusing sight since he had a red bump on his bald head - probably from someone hitting him.

Ikkaku states, "Kukaku told us you two were trying out - well after giving us a beating."

Yumichika snickers, "You got most of it."

Rangiku jumps up, "Hanataro and I are trying out too!" She roughly grabs Hanataro's hand and raises them up in the air together, much to Hanataro's complete embarrassment. Yumichika just chuckles, "They really do have their enthusiasm."

"You know we're on the team also, I'm a Chaser and Yumichika here is a Beater!" Ikkaku informs them proudly with a huge grin and his narrow eyes on them.

Ichigo gives Ikkaku a confused look, "what exactly do those positions mean?" They didn't sound like any other positions he's heard of before.

"Don't worry - she'll explain everything at the tryout! Just focus on learning to control your flying! Playing the sport comes later!" Yumichika enlightens Ichigo and Ikkaku rolls his eyes at his best friend, "Yumichika…"

"What?" Yumichika turns his head, smiling still. He's clearly in a good mood today.

"You sound like an idiot."

Yumichika's eyebrow twitches and another fight ensues as the first years just laugh while watching the two wrestle around on the ground like a fuming pair of wolves.

Hanataro mentions, "My older brothers are on the team also."

Ichigo turns his head to Hantaro and asks, "Really? Did they teach you any tips?"

Hanataro's blue eyes are staring forward, unmoving, "Well, uh" -

_"Hanatarooo~!" Kon giggles, "Hurry! If you wanna catch up you gotta be faster than that!"_

_I was running as fast as my small legs could carry me on the uneven grounds of the fields near our home. Kon is going to start going to Hogwarts once the summer is over. Mizuiro just finished his first year and already he has gotten Kon a broom to practice with._

_Kon is flying up higher than me on the ground, even if I tried to reach up with my hand, it wouldn't work, I'd never be able to fly without a broom - or without magical abilities either. I'm only 9 years old and still haven't shown an ounce of magic! It was frustrating - they all looked like they were having so much fun._

_Mizuiro hangs upside down from his broom as it's still moving from above, "Hana! Check this out~! I learned a new trick!"_

_My eyes widened, the sun glaring against Mizuiro's jet black hair, the giant grin on his face, Kon's amazed expression as he looked up towards his older brother - I couldn't believe the sight in front of me - it was all just so…._

_beautiful._

_"Hana when you get your magical abilities I'll teach you this move~! I promise!" Mizuiro exclaims as he mounts the broom properly with ease. I'm still running to keep up, and I know that if I kept going I'll probably faint from exhaustion, but they were my brothers - and I wanted to have fun too!_

_Kon yells, "you meanie! what about me! I'm the older one - teach me first!"_

_"No - I'm teaching Hana first! He's got a lot more spirit than you do!" Mizuiro chuckles up above his eyes looking up at the clouds in the summer sky._

_I can feel my legs straining as I run on the uneven ground of our field, the summer breeze against my face. I couldn't stop running - not until Mom called us in for dinner far later in the day._

_I couldn't get up from bed for awhile - but running under them watching them fly up high with the birds was worth it. No matter how much pain it took for me to feel. After I turned ten I finally started showing my magical abilities - but they were far too unstable, and no matter what Mizuiro did to help, my magic wouldn't allow me to ride the broom yet._

_Since then I've been waiting - to fly on a broom and learn that trick Mizuiro showed me!_

_I won't give up that easily._

"Hanataro?" Ichigo asks, his face seeming worried. Hanataro jumps before scratching his neck sheepishly, "Sorry, I got distracted," he turns his head to Ichigo, his blue eyes full of energy, "They didn't teach me anything yet - but hopefully soon I can learn! If not this year, then definitely next year!"

"Good."

...

"What?!" Uryu shouts loudly and receives a bunch of stink eyes from the other Ravenclaws in the common room. Uryu couldn't stop himself from shouting, he didn't expect this at all.

Nemu is shocked into silence and Ulquiorra repeats what Nanao just told them, "Ravenclaw doesn't have a quidditch team?"

"No - sadly we don't. A lot of Ravenclaws who were once into the sport quit - the entire team did actually. After some bad injuries and rough play involving the other teams. After that no one bothered to try to put a team together. It also doesn't help that most Ravenclaws would rather focus on their studies. But…" Nanao pushes the glasses up her nose as her blue-violet eyes land on the first years standing in front of her, "I can try to pull one together with some expertise and help from the other Houses."

"Really?!" Orihime brightens and continues, "That's great!"

"Since we have no team at all I was thinking all of you can try out for it next Saturday. Hopefully I can get some of my acquaintances to help me out with this. They're fairly good at Quidditch unlike myself, but I'm a fast learner." Nanao grins down at them before continuing, "also, I refuse to allow Ravenclaw to be anything but the best at all subjects. And sadly, flying is one of them!"

Starrk wakes up from the table and drones, "Acquaintances? You do realize you can say friends, right Nanao?"

Orihime giggles and she covers her mouth once Nanao glares at her while adjusting her glasses again. Uryu sighs, "I guess it can't be helped. We'll all try out! Ravenclaw shouldn't be a House that appears to be slacking!"

"Yes~! Let's reform Ravenclaws former glory!" Orihime announces with a bright grin while jumping up and down. The others don't show as much enthusiasm outwardly, but she has a feeling that they are just trying to hide it. In fact she knows just by the energy in the room that they're all hyped up about this too.

...

Hiyori let out a contented sigh when she slumped down onto the couch after flying class. Not only did they get a great show from Ichigo and Rukia thoroughly pulverizing Grimmjow into a beaten pulp - Momo had left to send a letter to her Grandparents back at home. Her parents apparently passed when she was young and Hiyori felt guilty for treating her harshly sometimes, not knowing about Momo's family situation. But Momo didn't seem to bothered by her parent's passing. Hiyori thought to herself that the poor girl had become used to that fact for a long time.

Nevertheless she was content with the events that unfolded. Chad and Harribel had gone separate ways - the former going to play with Petunia and the latter heading to the library to read.

Now she can finally be alone in peace and quiet.

At least she thought so after closing her eyes for a few moments of silence when she felt another weight sit on the couch next to her. Hiyori cracks open one brown eye and stares at the person next to her.

"Shuhei? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy sit down on a couch without fuss?" the boy quips back.

Hiyori just rubs her forehead with her eyes closed, "The class was good, right? Ichigo and Rukia's win was the perfect cherry on top - though I kinda would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous…"

It is true - if she could she would've totally enjoyed beating Grimmjow at flying, she was itching to win against him for all the bullshit he puts everyone through!

"Yeah. Same here." Shuhei responds quietly his eyes landing onto her brown large orbs. He continues, "So do you like flying?"

"Of course! I love quidditch! Shinji and I live and breathed it ever since we saw the World Quidditch Cup when we were little! We've always played with the brooms." Hiyori is smiling as though remembering those fond memories - and Shuhei can't help but grab onto her shoulders in excitement.

"I'm a quidditch fan too! I always loved flying. How did you get into it?"

"It's obvious I played on a broom before, Shinji's parents are both wizards, while my Momma was the only wizard in my family, my Pops being a Muggle. Regardless of my Pops, Shinji and I always flew on our brooms when no one was watching and considering how empty the countryside is it was rare for anyone to see!" Hiyori describes her experience with a grin.

Shuhei smiled back at her, lets go of her shoulders and looks down at his hands on his lap before replying, "I grew up with two wizard parents and an older sister in a wizarding community - so I didn't have to worry about hiding the broom and all that. Every kid had one, even ones who didn't develop their abilities yet!"

Hiyori couldn't help but ask , "How did you meet Izuru?" Curiosity literally _always_ kills the cat - despite knowing this Hiyori pushes forward deciding what's said has already been said - there's no going back now.

Shuhei surprisingly doesn't seem uncomfortable and instead gives Hiyori an affectionate grin, "It's a really funny story actually! Izuru took the wrong bus, became lost and ended up crying at the park alone when I met him."

"That doesn't sound funny at all!"

"When I think about it… it's funny now…"

_"See ya later sis!" Shuhei yells as he runs out of their house and waves half heartedly at his older sister who is 15 years old and on the landline phone with a friend who is probably just a few streets away. His sister has gotten so strange since she's been a teen - acting a lot more angrier than usual and being more pissed at him all the time. He's only 6 and doesn't exactly understand what she's saying most of the time, but he could care less since he's already heading out the door._

_He couldn't hear a word she said when he ran out that door._

_His plan was to head to the park and play some basketball with his buddies. Normally he'd think of flying but honestly that's all they have ever been doing and he's been getting sick of all the kids whining who didn't discover their magical abilities yet. It was always a nuisance._

_He finally reached the park, realizing that no one was there on the court so he decided to try shooting some shots at the tall looming basketball net while he waited for his neighborhood friends. None of them were really that close to him, since each one of them already had a close friend or a best friend that always outweighed his friendship. Shuhei is normally the backup plan and was only invited occasionally to join in the fun - but he still always felt out of the loop in more ways than one._

_It's just that these kids knew everything about one another and never bothered to listen to anything about him._

_Shuhei took an aggressive shot, in the midst of his anger and when descending from his jump in the air, he noticed a blur of blonde near the park bench. Shuhei's eyes focused once he landed and gave the bench a proper once over, realizing some little boy was sitting there covering his hands onto his face. Shuhei decides to approach the boy since there really is nothing else to do and without other people to play with, it gets boring quite quickly._

_"Hey! I'm Shuhei Hisagi! Do you want to play some basketball?"_

_The boy looks up at him, now moving his hands from covering his face and when his blue eyes land on Shuhei's is when he realizes that the blonde boy has been crying - tears staining his cheeks and his nose running slightly. His face is flushed probably from crying and from the heat in the summer air._

_Shuhei sits down quickly, unable to stop worries from filling his mind._

_He's always had a problem - that when someone's hurt he can't stop worrying about them or trying to help. He just couldn't stand not protecting or helping people out. For him he always wants justice to prevail - just like all those superheroes in the comic books!_

_"Are you alright? What's wrong?" He hesitated before rubbing his hand calmly onto the blonde boy's hunched over back._

_The boy stiffens at first but relaxes a few seconds later after meeting Shuhei's genuine worried gaze. "I-I-I don't know… where I am!"_

_"You're lost? Do you remember where you last saw who you were with?"_

_"I-I was with my parents on-on a bus and I got out cause I thought I saw them leave and I walked - and they weren't there!" the blonde boy splutters out quickly and Shuhei tries his hardest to make sense of what the frightened boy is saying._

_"How bout this - we play some basketball, have fun, and then I'll bring you back home and my parents can help you out! We'll find your parents, don't worry!" Shuhei grins and gives the boy a reassuring thumbs up. He then offers the boy his fist and the blonde boy stares at it strangely._

_"It's a fist bump." Shuhei helps the boy form a fist, "It goes like this." He connects their fists and the blonde boy rubs away his tears with his right hand before jumping off of the bench. He seems a little less panicked but still on edge about being lost._

_"What's your name? I forgot to ask!" Shuhei inquires as the blonde boy stares at the basketball in his hands intently._

_The boy is shorter than him by a little and Shuhei doesn't find it unpleasant as he looks down at the boy - it felt as though he were a big brother or something and he always wanted to be one!_

_"I'm Izuru Kira. You can call me Izuru," the boy answers with a forced smile - but Shuhei can tell he's becoming a little happier. Normally kids referred to each other by their last names here - but Izuru clearly didn't care about formalities and Shuhei enjoyed that side of him._

_"Great! Izuru, let's get going!"_

"...but I guess it wasn't _that_ funny."

"Poor kid." Hiyori comments while shaking her head with a smile.

"I found out Izuru was a wizard not long after that - by accident really, some mean older kid on the playground who was a cocky wizard tried stealing our ball and being mean to some of my neighbors. Izuru's powers got out of control and the basketball attacked the rude guy and he nearly got a concussion. It was awesome though… I don't think Izuru has ever been prouder than he was at that moment he showed that kid who's boss. After that incident, I brought him home and we were able to find Izuru's parents with the help of my Mom and older sister," Shuhei smiled fondly at this and Hiyori grinned from ear to ear at the story, promising herself she'll ask Izuru about the incident herself.

It was bound to be a great story - the first time showing your magical abilities you always remember it! Hiyori remembers when she hit Shinji in the face with a sandal without even having to touch it! It was a beautiful memory!

Shuhei admits, "My parents had a soft spot for Izuru after that. And Izuru's parents, who are Muggles, found the whole wizarding world strange as though it shouldn't even exist, they were being ignorant about Izuru's abilities - pretending the incidents didn't happen at all. Despite Izuru defending his parents, I recently convinced him to move into my home. There's plenty of room available with my older sister gone to teach in another country. And that led us to now - both of us going to Hogwarts... I really, _really_ did think this would be great but...but..."

Shuhei can only stare at his clenched fists, realizing when opening his small eyes that he was shaking in frustration.

Hiyori can only mumble, "It's okay, Shuhei." Her hand lands onto his shoulder suddenly and Shuhei looks up at her hopefully - feeling as though this is oddly familiar to the way he put his hand on Izuru's shoulder all those years ago.

Hiyori continues, "I know it's hard - it's hard for everyone to watch. But we'll figure it out - Rukia and Ichigo showed that to us today. That it's possible to show the Slytherins who's boss… I think everything will be okay."

"I hope so."

...

Hiyori and Shuhei later make their way down to the Great Hall - meeting up with the others who are already sitting and eating their dinner.

"Yo, guys." Hiyori sits in her usual spot beside Harribel who just nods in her direction. Momo is across from her smiling brightly while eating a large piece of steak.

Hiyori can't resist piling the food onto her plate, finding everything looking absolutely delicious today. "So, what do you guys think about flying? I still think it's scary!" Momo comments about their previous class.

"I love it - I plan on joining the Hufflepuff Quidditch team at some point, I'll probably try out for it next year," Hiyori states eagerly, her brown eyes lighting up at the idea of wearing the quidditch uniform and having an awesome team to play the game with.

"Same here - too bad we can't try out now though." Shuhei points out, sounding disappointed with the way things are. Hiyori grunts in agreement due to the fact she's stuffing mashed potatoes into her mouth - _really_ delicious potatoes at that.

"I would like to make an announcement, for all of the students here at Hogwarts," a calm old voice states loudly and the Hufflepuffs quickly turn their heads to face Headmaster Yamamoto who is giving a gentle smile to all of the students as he stands in front of his podium.

Yamamoto continues, "There will be Quidditch tryouts held next Saturday at the Quidditch field - each House at a different time. The times will be posted in the bulletin boards in your common rooms. From now on, first years can also try out since there has been a lack of numbers for the past years! As some of you already know, with each game won for a House, it will add 50 points to help in the House Cup. That is all for now." Headmaster Yamamoto leaves his golden podium and slowly walks back to his seat and the entire Great Hall bursts in loud chatter.

The first year Hufflepuffs look at one another in amazement.

Momo reaches over at Hiyori, squeezing her shoulders, and grins, "You spoke too soon Hiyori! You get to try out! So do you, Shuhei!"

Chad mentions, "I think I'd like to try out also - I like quidditch, and it may be fun to be a part of a team."

Hiyori can't help the large grin erupting onto her face and for this reason she found herself eating twice as much than she normally does. And honestly - Hiyori couldn't give a damn.

...

It's finally Friday - the end of their first week at Hogwarts - then the weekend will finally be here. Rukia honestly felt exhausted, but is relieved that they only had Potions class today - though it will last quite long all the way till lunch.

Yumichika and Ikkaku leads the first year Gryffindors to their classroom, and the two older students chat quietly to themselves, which Rukia found a little suspicious for them but decides it would be pointless to try to pry into their business. Ichigo is not exactly fully awake, despite walking by her side - judging by his baggy purple circles under his eyes. He must have couldn't sleep with the knowledge about the tryouts that were announced at dinner last night.

Ichigo confirms her guess when mumbling, "Uh, I couldn't sleep last night - I'm just so excited about the tryouts…"

Rukia just gives a light laugh while covering her mouth, "You're such a little kid!"

Rangiku is jumping on her feet as she walks with Hanataro ahead of them both, she turns her head and winks cheekily, "You're right Ruks - he's a babyyy~!"

"I'm not a baby!" Ichigo complains quickly, his mouth frowning even more than before and pointing an accusatory finger at her. Rangiku just childishly sticks out her tongue at him and Hanataro waves his hands, seeming worried about them fighting, "Guys, please don't yell too much this early in the morning!"

Ichigo just scratches his messy bed hair, "Let's just get to class."

Yumichika comments, "Ah - to be such innocent children again~!" his all knowing smile quite wide, his white teeth popping out towards Ikkaku who just scowls and yawns loudly. They all continue walking in a comfortable silence with sunlight spilling into the corridors from the nearby windows.

After reaching the classroom Yumichika and Ikkaku give a quick farewell to all of them - which Rukia found strange, but to be honest expected it considering their teacher. The others didn't know yet - but Rukia's been dreading this class all week.

She's glad she'll finally be getting this all over with.

They all walk inside the Potions classroom, most of the room being covered in shadows due to the lack of windows in the room. The room smells as though it stunk from previously made potions and old ingredients spilling from labeled cupboards on the sides of the room. They are all holding their textbooks and small cauldrons that they were required to buy for the class. Rukia isn't certain whether they'll be creating any potions for the first class or if they'll simply just be getting an informative introduction to the course.

Rukia's violet eyes land on Ichigo who gives her an obvious questioning look after witnessing their teacher.

Rukia finally allows her eyes to land on the person she's been avoiding to look directly at ever since first meeting him - Byakuya Kuchiki. He's the main Potions teacher for Hogwarts, but he excels in practically all the classes, creating potions are just one of his specialties.

Byakuya is standing at the front of the class with his hands held behind his back proudly and confidently. His dark black hair is falling perfectly against his back, over the black suit he's wearing with a matching black tie. His dark grey gaze is icy as Rukia can recall ever since she first met him.

"Ah, the Gryiffindors, welcome. For now you may choose who you'll be partnering with. But need I remind you that may not always be the case for this class," Byakuya informs them immediately. With one glance at the classroom, Rukia notices that the Ravenclaws have already arrived. Orihime sitting with Nemu, Uryu sitting beside Ulquiorra, and Starrk sitting at a work bench alone. Ichigo decides to pair up with Rukia - thinking with her brother-in-law that she doesn't get along with as her teacher would be nerve-wracking for her. Hanataro gives a small smile at them before sitting with Rangiku.

Ichigo whispers, "Are you going to be alright?"

Rukia can't help but let out a smile to her friend - not forced or fake - just a genuine smile, "no, I'll be fine Ichigo." Having her friends by her side now that she's a Gryffindor and is happy where she is at Hogwarts, she doesn't care whether Byakuya disapproves of her choices. Or her friends.

She doesn't want him taking control of her life again.

...

Rukia found Byakuya to be far more annoying than she believed he would be. Normally she can tolerate his stony gazes and monotonous voice that may occasionally grate on her nerves. But generally - she respected him. She couldn't fathom why she ever respected him at this moment simply because of one fact alone.

He doesn't get angry at Grimmjow - for anything for that matter.

Sure, he has Soi Fon as a partner, who's, well, basically perfect at doing everything - but _still_ Grimmjow is well - _Grimmjow_.

"Great job, you two - this potion is perfect," Byakuya praises Soi Fon and Grimmjow, with a small actual smile - Rukia's eyes widen in surprise, she's never seen him smile once. Others probably wouldn't notice the small twitch of his lips upwards, but Rukia sure as hell did! Rukia nearly fumbles in adding their next ingredients into their potion and Ichigo luckily focuses her attention back to their cauldron by lightly elbowing her.

This time she decides she deserves the treatment and doesn't retaliate. She adds the ingredients and watches as Ichigo tries his best to stir the concoction - his face squishing in clear disgust from the foul smell of the potion - and of the entire room.

She can hear Hanataro at the bench next to theirs trying to control the eager Rangiku from adding any extra ingredients. For some reason she hears the same situation involving Orihime adding the wrong ingredients, who's partnered with Nemu.

"Ah, Orihime I don't think that" -

Rukia hears a distinctive plop of the ingredient being inserted.

\- "goes in there…"

At the end of class Byakuya lectures them all, telling them to have control of their partners and to become used to the idea that you can change your partner at any time.

"Darn - I'm horrible at this Rukia, I hope if I change partners I'm not screwed," Ichigo mutters under his breath loud enough for her to hear.

Rukia gives a sad but amused sigh to her unlucky friend and tries to comfort him by patting him on the shoulder.

Rukia is following her friends out of the classroom, looking forward to having lunch with them soon, leaving this horrid classroom as soon as possible, when Byakuya states, "Rukia, I would like to speak with you for a few minutes."

Rukia turns to her friends and gives an encouraging smile, "I'll meet you guys in the common room."

Hanataro and Rangiku nod, Rangiku giving her a thumbs up in her direction before leaving, while Ichigo gives a small glare at Byakuya and follows the other two out the door. Rukia can't help but sigh at how easily angered Ichigo is - though she would be a hypocrite for complaining about that. She's as hot-headed as he is.

Rukia turns to bow before looking up at Byakuya who's back is facing hers for the millionth time.

She supposes once he's done being a teacher, facing her is once again pointless and not worth his time.

"Rukia, I heard you'll be trying out for the quidditch team. If you are doing so, you must excel in it and successfully land a place on the team."

Rukia feels her head robotically nod and she answers, "Yes, Kuchiki-san."

"You may leave now."

Rukia doesn't wait for anymore words of encouragement or for him to turn and face her. She just leaves immediately, already not having any hopes of getting that brother-in-law of hers to look at her as other than a tool for the Kuchiki name.

...

Rukia reaches the common room, finding nerves suddenly etching into her body. She realizes that she has to still explain this matter to Rangiku and Hanataro - how her brother-in-law doesn't enjoy her being in Gryffindor and probably expects her to excel even more in her classes. It's a lot of pressure, but she would be lying if she said she didn't expect Byakuya to put all this pressure on her.

For him, this is all natural in the Kuchiki family.

The pressure and nervousness she's feeling at this moment is of an another matter entirely. It is the result of being unsure on how she'll tell Hanataro and Rangiku about all of this. Also, Rukia is already tired of repeating explanations and stories. She doesn't enjoy doing this with every friend she ever meets.

"Rukia," Ichigo states while standing up from the armchair near the couch. Hanataro and Rangiku turn their heads and are sitting on the lumpy couch. Rangiku's pale eyes seem worried as do Hanataro's wide droopy eyes.

Ichigo scratches his neck nervously, "I'm sorry Rukia - I kind of told them everything…" He appears a little guilty, his amber eyes looking up at the ceiling trying to avoid looking directly into her eyes.

Rukia's eyes widen in surprise.

Rangiku jumps up from the couch and runs to Rukia who's frozen at her spot near the entrance. "Rukia, don't be mad at Ichigo, I know how to get information out of people and I convinced him to tell me!"

Hanataro stands near the couch, "Me too, Rukia. Please, don't be angry at him."

Rukia can't stop herself from giggling and laughing at how worried they all are that she'll be angry - still she's a little peeved that they would think she would overreact and get angry at them or something like that. Wasn't their friendship far better than that?

"You guys, stop worrying! I'm not angry...I'm relieved that I don't have to explain all of it again. Saying it once to Ichigo was bad enough."

Rukia looks up at Rangiku and gives her a broad smile and Rangiku can't stop herself from hugging Rukia tightly into her arms and muttering, "don't worry Rukia - we're all here for you! Nothing Byakuya says will get between us!"

Rukia can only hope that statement will stay true. Her hands fist the fabric of Rangiku's Hogwarts robes and she burrows her head into Rangiku's soft pillow-like shoulder. She closes her eyes and decides to not hold back her feelings for once in her life as she clings to her friend near the entrance of the common room.

Rangiku rubs her back soothingly, "It's okay Rukia, it's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter and this one were supposed to be one giant chapter - but I realized how long it was getting and I'm like - "no way people will take that as one chapter!" So I split it into two! A lot occurred - and yes, Grimmjow was beat! Wandlore of the prefects - now that you guys met the Gryffindor one! ;) did you guys guess it would be her?
> 
> Kukaku Shiba - _Fir, 12 and a half inches, brittle, and unicorn hair core. "My august grandfather, Gerbold Octavius Ollivander, always called wands of this wood 'the survivor's wand,' because he had sold it to three wizards who subsequently passed through mortal peril unscathed. There is no doubt that this wood, coming as it does from the most resilient of trees, produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners, and that they are poor tools in the hands of the changeable and indecisive. Fir wands are particularly suited to Transfiguration, and favour owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanour."_ Kukaku shares the same type of wand as Grimmjow - not the same as a reminder though! A lot characters will share the same wand wood!
> 
> Jushiro Ukitake - _Alder, 13 inches, quite flexible, and unicorn hair core. "Alder is an unyielding wood, yet I have discovered that its ideal owner is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. When an alder wand is happily placed, it becomes a magnificent, loyal helpmate. Of all wand types, alder is best suited to non-verbal spell work, whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced witches and wizards."_ Ukitake shares the same Alder wood as Momo Hinamori. it may be why they get along very well - I think they are both considerate and helpful people! ^.^
> 
> Nanao Ise - _Laurel, 12 inches, slightly yielding, and dragon heartstring core. "It is said that a laurel wand cannot perform a dishonourable act, although in the quest for glory (a not uncommon goal for those best suited to these wands), I have known laurel wands perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic. Laurel wands are sometimes called fickle, but this is unfair. The laurel wand seems unable to tolerate laziness in a possessor, and it is in such conditions that it is most easily and willingly won away. Otherwise, it will cleave happily to its first match forever, and indeed has the unusual and engaging attribute of issuing a spontaneous lightning strike if another witch or wizard attempts to steal it."_ I thought it would be funny to give Nanao a wand that cannot tolerate laziness - much like how she can't tolerate Shunsui's laziness XD
> 
> Shunsui Kyoraku - _Spruce, 13 inches, supple, and dragon heartstring core. "Unskilled wandmakers call spruce a difficult wood, but in doing so they reveal their own ineptitude. It is quite true that it requires particular deftness to work with spruce, which produces wands that are ill-matched with cautious or nervous natures, and become positively dangerous in fumbling fingers. The spruce wand requires a firm hand, because it often appears to have its own ideas about what magic it ought to be called upon to produce. However, when a spruce wand meets its match - which, in my experience, is a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humour - it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects."_ I think Shunsui has a good sense of humor and can be quite bold at times! :)


End file.
